A Heart of Steel Can Still Be Broken
by Seraphina Moon
Summary: Bones is brutally raped. What happens in the aftermath of her attack? Can Booth help her through? Or will she withdraw completely? Rated MA for rape,language and violence. R&R be kind!. BoothxBrennan,HodginsxAngela.THANKS TO WILLOW FOR BETAING!
1. The Unthinkable

Disclaimer

I do not own Bones.

The Unthinkable

Seeley Booth hopped up the stairs-two at a time- to Brennan's apartment. He had been away for the weekend camping with Parker. He couldn't wait to see his Bones. All weekend Booth had done nothing but think about her. He longed to called her,but in the middle of the wilderness there is no cell reception.

"Bones!.It's me open up!"Booth called through the door. When there was no answer Booth started knocking.

"Bones! Open..u-"Booth watched in horror as the door flew open.

Brennan's apartment was completely ransacked. Books and cd's were strewn across the hardwood floor. The couches were a mess. Lamps and a few vases were shattered into a million peices. Booth quietly slid his gun out of the holster and held it in front of him.

"Bones...Are you here?!"Booth called making his was towards the bedroom.

Gazing into the kitchen Booth saw it was completely untouched. The only thing missing was a butchers knife from its usual spot on the counter. Seeing the knife missing made Booth's heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

"Bones!"Booth called as he ran into the bedroom. What he saw terrified him. The bed was in shambles. A blood soaked sweatshirt was hanging from the footboard. A trail of blood lead into the bathroom. Booth badly didn't want to walk into the bathroom out of fear of what he'd see.

"Bones?"Booth whispered as he stepped into the bathroom. There was blood on the floor. The tub was full of bloody water,but no Brennan.

Booth flipped open his cell phone and dialed Brennan's number.

"Hello"said a meek frightened voice

"Bones!? Bones it Booth. Where are you!?"Booth cried.

"The corner of Church and First. Please come and get me"Brennan sobbed.

"I'm on my way..Bones what happened?"

"I was...raped"

A/N-Sorry for the short chapter. It well get better I promise :)


	2. More Then Enough

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bones.

A/N-Here's the next chapter. Warning for blood. Enjoy!

Chapter Two-More Then Enough

Booth pulled up to the corner of Church and First streets. Booth knew this corner well. St.John's Church was on this corner,Booth's church. The church he had been going to since childhood. A place he went for refuge,for forgiveness. This sacred place was housing the battered and violated body of the woman he loved so deeply. Rain pounded onto his head as he jumped out of his truck. The rain that was so conveniently washing away any evidence on the ground. Booth wished that the rain could wash away the pain and fear that has overcome him since he stepped onto Bones' apartment.

'Go,Seeley god damn it.She could be bleeding out at this very minute.Move your feet!'Booth thought.

He slowly,yet at the same time quickly walked into the old church,gun drawn.

'God forgive me if I commit murder' He thought as he kicked the doors open.

The church was empty. The smell of candles and flowers over came his senses. Listening closely Booth could hear Bones sobbing.

"Bones?"

"Over here.Up front"Bones replied weakly.

Shoving his gun into the waist of his jeans Booth ran down the isile. Booth then saw her. His beautiful Bones was lying on the front pue covered in bruises and blood.

"Oh my god Bones"Booth said as he ran to her side taking her hand in his

"Booth it hurts"

"What?"

"My stomach...I can't bre-"Bones began coughing up blood. Booth turned her head to the side to keep her from choking.Pulling out his phone Booth called 911.

"This is Special Agent Seeley Booth I need a bus at St.Johns Church on the corner of Chruch and First Street. Immediately"Booth said,snapping his phone shut "They are on their was Bones, hold on"

"I'm sorry B..Booth."Bones whispered.

"It's ok.Shh. You did nothing wrong. Don't try to talk". Thats when Bones' eyes closed and her hand fell limp out of Booth's grasp.

"Bones?...BONES!!"Booth screamed. Booth found her pulse. It was shallow but it was there.

Blood slowly dripped off of the pue onto the floor. The sight and smell of the blood made Booth sick. It was her blood. The blood she needed to survive was in a puddle on the floor. Then Booth noticed he was covered in blood.

"Agent Booth!"And EMT shouted as he and a crew ran into the church.

"Here. She's here. Temperance Brennan age thirty one.Blood type A.She was beaten and raped"

"Ok Agent Booth I'm going to need you to step back"The EMT said. Booth did as he was told.

"Booth"said a voice. Spinning on his heels Booth was face to face with Cullen.

"Sir. It's Bones"

"I know. Thats why I am here. Do you know what happened?"

"No. I went to her apartment to see her and she wasn't there. The entire place was ransacked. The bedroom had blood on the bed and floor.In the bathroom the tub was filled with steaming hot red water"

"Red water?"

"I am guessing that the perp dumped her in the tub to wash away evidence. Then he bought her here"

"How did you find her?"

"She managed to call me. Sir this church is my church"

"Your church?"

"I have been going here forever. I think that this attack was a hit on both of us. I must have passed ten churches on my way here. Why this church?"

"I see. Ok I'm going to send a squad over to Dr.Brennan's apartment. When you were there did you touch anything?"

"The doorknob on the front door."

"Ok. You ride with her okay?"

"Of course. Have you told the squints yet?"

"No. I thought maybe you might want to do that"

"Ok. Sir. Can you ride with her.Please. I will go to the Jeffersonian"

"Yeah. I'm riding"Cullen said to the passing EMT.

"Okay lets go".

Booth watched as Bones was loaded onto the ambulance and drivin off.

At the Jeffersonian

"Hey Zack check this out"Hodgins called.

"What?"

"Look at the way the maggots devour the rotting flesh"

"No thanks"

"Oh come on man. What you scared"

"No. I just have more pressing matters to attend to"

"Such as?"

"Indentifing our victim"

"Already did that"Angela said,walking onto the platform.

"Well...Who is she?"Hodgins asked

"Her name is Francesca Adams"said Angela

"Francesca Adams. Why does that name sound familiar?"Zack asked.

"Francesca Adams was the prostitute who was turning on her pimp. Maybe you remember her by her street name Amber Peaches"

"Oh yeah. I heard about her on the news. Ohh this is her. Damn."Hodgins said,staring into the box of bones and maggots.

Booth ran into he Jeffersonian like the devil was at his heels.

"Angela!Hodgins!Zack!"Booth shouted.

"We're right here Booth whats going on?"Hodgins asked.

"In the car c'mon right now"

"Why Booth what happened?"Angela asked,staring at his blood stained clothes.

"Ok. It's Brennan. She was attacked"Booth said.

"What?...What are saying Booth?"Zack asked.

"Bones was attacked. She is being rushed to the hospital. C'mon we need to get there"

Angela burst into tears and collapsed to the floor.

"Go go. We will follow"Hodgins said.

Booth grabbed horror stricken Zack by the arm and dragged him to his car.

"Angela.Baby c'mon lets go. Brennan needs us"

"Hasn't she been through enough in her life Jack?. Hasn't it been enough"Angela asked.

"It's been more then enough"

A/N-What do ya'll think. I will say that I cried while wrighting this chapter.Reviews make happy wrighters and happy wrighters make faster updates. :-)

Katelyn


	3. Maybe Jesus is a Zombie

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bones.

Author's Note-Thank you all for such wonderful reviews. Like I said good reviews make for happy writers. :-)Please keep in mind that I am not a doctor so the info may not be correct :-D Lets begin the angst.

Chapter Three-Maybe Jesus is a Zombie.

By the time Booth and Zack arrived at the hospital Brennan was in ICU awaiting surgery.

"Agent Booth?"a doctor said

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr.McGuier. Dr.Brennan is in need of surgery. She has a few broken ribs. One of her ribs punctured her left lung. Thats why she was coughing up blood. At the moment she isn't breathing on her own."

"Ok the why are you standing here talking to me. Go fix her."

"Well thats the problem. She has no listed next of kin. Her records haven't been updates in ten years. So my only other option is to get consent from you. Now I should warn you. This surgery is high risk. She could bleed out."

"Oh good god."

"Agent Booth I can give you five minutes to decide. We have stopped the bleeding for now but it won't hold much longer"

"Ok. Thanks"

Dr.McGuier walked away and Booth looked at Zack who was staring into Brennen's room.

"She would want you to do the surgery,Booth"Zack said.

"I know. But what if she dies. Shouldn't we call Russ"

"You have five minutes. Go call him and explain what is happening"

_Outside_

"Hello?"

"Russ. It's Booth. Listen something has happened"

"What? Is Tempe ok?"

"No Russ she was attacked. She has a collapsed lung and needs surgery. Russ if she has this surgery she may not survive. If she doesn't have the surgery she will not survive"

"Consent. I am guessing that you are her next of kin. Consent. It's what she would want. Where are you?"

"Mercy Hospital"

"I'll be there"

The line went dead. Booth ran back into the building. He found Zack talking to Dr.McGuier.

"Booth. What did Russ say?"Zack asked.

Booth looked at Dr.McGuier"I consent do the surgery but take care of her"

"I will"Dr.McGuier ran off. Booth and Zack were then forced to watch helplessly as Brennan was wheeled away.

"Booth!Zack!"Suddenly Angela's voice rang througout the waiting room. Booth and Zack looked up and saw Hodgins,Angela and Russ running at them.

"Is she ok. Russ said she has a collapsed lung?"Angela asked.

"She broke three ribs two on the left side and one on the right. One of the ribs on her left side punctured her lung.The rib on the right side is pressing against the other lung. Dr.McGuier said that they can repair the ribs and lung. But repairing the lung is the risky part."Zack explained.

"Ok so what are her chances or surviving?"Russ asked.

"I don't know the Dr.McGuier didn't say but in my professional oppinion I would say 75"Zack said.

"Oh god"Angela cried,burring her head in Hodgins chest.

"How long has she been in surgery?"Hodgin's asked.

"An hour."Booth said.

"How long should it take?"Angela asked.

"I don't know"Booth said,falling into a chair. Angela dropped to her knees infront of Booth,taking his hands in hers.

"Tell me shes going to be ok Angela. Tell me that...I didn't fail her"

"Is that what you think. Do you honestly think that you failed her?"

"I always told her that she didn't need protection. I told her that I was her gun.I told her that I would always be there.I wasn't there when she needed me."

"You were there. If you hadn't found her she would be dead right now. Booth you saved her life wether it lasts five minutes or fifty years."

"Thank you Angela."

------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Dr.McGuier appeared in the ICU waiting room.

"Dr.McGuier. How is she."Booth asked

"We were able to mend the broken ribs and reinflate her lung. The next twenty four hours are crucial but I expect her to make a full recovery."

"Oh thank god. When can we see her?"Russ asked.

"You can go in two at a time."Dr.McGuier said.

"You two go"Angela said gesturing to Russ and Booth

"Are you sure?"Booth asked.

"Yeah go. I'm going to go outside and call Cam"

"When is her plane due back from Chicago?"Booth asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I told her I would call when we heard something"

"Ok. Thanks Ang"Russ said

------------------------------------------------------

Brennan was lying in her bed. She had a few cuts on her face and throat. Her arms were bruised and slighty swollen.

"Tempe. It's me Russ.Booth is here too."

"Hey Bones"Booth said.

"She is under anastesia and should wake up any minute.Keep talking to her though.She can hear you."Dr.McGuier said,then left the room

"Tempe. Oh baby sister. I came as soon as I heard. Hayley wanted me to give you Mr.Snuffles. She said that he will make you feel better."Russ said,placing a stuffed teddy bear on Brennan's pillow.

"Bones. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I promise if you wake up and be the same old Bones that you always were...I'll get you the gun you always wanted."

"Do..nt...make...promises...you...can't...keep"Brennan whispered hoarsly.

"Bones!?"

"Tempe!?"

"W...W...here?"

"You're at Mercy Hospital. Don't try to talk go find Dr.McGuier"Booth said.

A stream of tears suddenly ran down Brennan's face.

"Do you remember what happened?"Booth asked. Brennan nodded. The pain in her eyes was breaking Booth's heart.

"Bones. I am so sorry that this happened to you. I swear to God I will not rest until I catch the guy who did this."

"Thank you Booth"

"Hello Temperance I am Dr.McGuier. Do you know where you are?"Dr.McGuier asked,walking up to Brennan's bedside.

"Mercy Hospital"

"Did you tell her that?"Dr.McGuier asked Booth,who nodded in responce.

"Ok Temperance. You have three broken ribs and a collapsed lung. We managed to repair your ribs and reinflate your lung. You are going to have to stay in the hospital for a few days."Dr.McGuier said.

"Ok. Did you do a rape kit?"Brennan asked. Booth,Russ and Dr.McGuier looked at eachother.

"What?"Brennan asked.

"I'm sorry Temperance. The rapist washed away all of the evidence.We found nothing. We are testing for STD's HIV and pregnancy"Dr.McGuier said

The word pregnancy made Brennan's blood run cold "Pregnancy. I can't be pregnant. Oh my god"

Suddenly Dr.McGuiers beeper went off "I'm sorry I must go. I will be back later."

"Booth. Russ. What if I am pregnant?"

"We will cross that bridge if we come to it sis. You just need to rest for now. Don't worry."Russ said.

"Russ is right Bones. You rest."Booth said.

"I am sorry but I have to go home. Hayley wasn't feeling good and I had to leave her with a sitter. I will be back tomorrow ok. I love you"

"I love you too Russ. Tell Hayley thank you for me"

"I will. Booth can I talk to you outside for a minute."

"I will be right back Bones"Booth said.

"Ok"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Booth I want you take care of her ok. Please"Russ said.

"You know I will."

"You wouldn't leave her would you. If she's pregnant?"

"Not if my life depended on it...I love her Russ"

"Does she know that?"

"No. I was going to tell her when I found her tonight. I don't think it's the right time."

"It may be the perfect time"

"Maybe"

"Just think about it"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Bones."Booth said,walking back into the room.

"Hi. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing. guy stuff"

"Riiight. I had the strangest dream while I was under"

"Really. What happened?"

"I was sitting on a cloud with my Mom and Jesus. We were just talking. It was strange. It felt so real"

"Wow. Maybe Jesus is a zombie"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-Did you like. Review. This chapter was the calm before the storm!. REVIEW!!!!!

Katelyn


	4. Wrongful Rage

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bones.**

**Author's Note-I want to thank all of my reviewers. I got sooo many wonderful reviews. Although I did get some flames but I don't care. If you don't like the story then don't read it ok. Jeez is that so hard to understand. Anyway like I said before the storm is about to begin. R&R :-) And be respectful. Thank you.**

**Chapter Four-Wrongful Rage**

The next day at 9:00 am Booth walked into Brennan's hospital room as promised. She was laying in bed sobbing hysterically.

"Bones?You ok?"Booth asked,pulling a stool over to her bedside.

"I'm scared. I don't remember who did this to me. He could come back and finish the job."

"Bones. I will not let that happen."

Brennan looked away. Booth knew what she was thinking.

"You can say it you know. If your mad at me just tell me. I'm a big boy I can handle it."

"What are you talking about. Why would I be mad at you?. You didn't r...r...rape me."

Booth took Brennan's hand. "I know. But I wasn't there"

"I know that. But I can't expect you be everywhere I need you every time I need you."

Suddenly Dr.McGuier walked into the room "Temperance,I have your test results"

Brennan took a deep breath "Ok. And?"

"You tested negative for HIV/AIDS and any STDS."

"Thank God. Now what about the...pregnancy test?"Brennan asked. Both Brennan and Booth could tell by Dr.McGuiers expression that there was bad news coming.

"That test came back positive. I want to run another blood test to be one hundred percent sure"

"Positive. Ok. Tests are wrong sometimes. It'll be ok"Booth said.

Brennan picked up a vase of flowers and thrust it at the door "Nothing! Nothing will ever be ok again! Get out!" she shouted.

"Bones..."Booth said,touching her arm.

Bones glared at Booth "Don't touch me. Don't EVER touch me!!Get out!"

Booth turned,Dr.McGuier was already gone.He got to his feet and left.

Booth stood outside the door trying to take in what had just happened.

"Agent Booth"Dr.McGuire said

"Doctor. Give it to me straight. What are her chances of not being pregnant?"

"I would say less then twenty percent"

Booth hit his head against the door "Thank you Dr.McGuier"

"Call me Ric"

"Seeley"

"Well Seeley.I will phone you as soon as I have the results of the next test."

"Thank you"

Suddenly Booth saw Angela walking down the hall with a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Don't go in there Angela"

"Why. Whats happened?"

"She is pregnant"

Booth walked off,leaving Angela alone to take in the horrible information.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth sat in his car and took out his cell phone. He speed dialed Cullen

"Cullen"

"Sir. Booth here. I want twenty four hour surveillance on Dr.Brennan's room. Two guards outside the room at all time. No one gets in except Dr.McGuier and his nurses. The squints are allowed at all times."

"Done. Booth has something happened?"

"Brennan got her test results back"

"And?"

"She's pregnant,Sir"

"Jesus Christ. I am sending over two uniforms now. Booth I have every available agent ,detective and officer on this case. We will catch this guy"

"Thank you,Sir. Are there any leads?"

"Not yet. We are testing for DNA but so far nada"

"Ok. Thank you,Sir."Booth said,flipping his phone shut. He couldn't believe this was happening. She hated him. His beautiful,strong, brave Bones was lying in that hospital hating him.

Taking one last look at the hospital Booth whispered "I'm sorry I let you down Bones. I will catch this creep if its the last thing I do". Then Booth peeled out of that parking lot like the devil was at his heels.

Meanwhile In Brennan's Hospital Room

Angela slowly opened the door of Brennan's room.

"Sweetie?"

"Oh Angela. What am I going to do?"Brennan sobbed.

"Oh Sweetie. It'll be ok. We're all here for you."

"Angela. I said such horrible things to him. He was only trying to comfort me and I threw him out.He must think I hate him."

"Bee. You need to relax."

"How can I relax. I may be pregnant by my...my-"

"Rapist?"

"Thank you Angela. How can I relax knowing that?"

"Sweetie. Women have babies by their rapist all the time. And you know you can always...umm...have an abortion."

"No. Abortion is out of the question. Thats murder. I will not do that."

"Brennan to me it sounds like you know what you want to do."

Brennan was silent. Angela was right. Brennan didn't want to have an abortion. She also couldn't give it up for adoption. If she was meant to have this baby then that is what she would do.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note- Is she pregnant or isn't she?. Please don't hate me but come on this is major angst. Please R&R be respectful :-) And thank you to all of my fans.Love you all 3**

**-Katelyn**


	5. Ten Days Later,Results and DNA Evidence

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bones.**

**Author's Note-My muse is running wild these days. Here is the next chapter. I just want to apologize for my lack of medical knowledge. I know nothing about pregnancy or STD's or anything medical for that matter. Please pardon my mistakes and I would appreciate any advice you all have. Be respectful and kind when reviewing. Thank you all so much.**

**Chapter Five-Ten Days Later,Results and DNA Evidence**

It had been ten days since Brennan last saw Booth. It was killing her not to see him. She felt so guilty it was as though the guilt was going to consume her. Suddenly Brennan heard a knock at the door. Brennan hoped it was Booth.

"Come in"She said

"Hello Dr.Brennan"Agent Cullen said.

"Morning Agent Cullen"Brennan said,trying not to sound disappointed

"I am so sorry for what has happened to you. I wanted to come and assure you personally that we will get this guy."

"Thank you Agent Cullen. Have you found any evidence of any kind?"

"No not yet. Actually I bought some books of mug shots with me. If your up to it I thought you could take a look and see if you recognize anyone."

"I will do that. Thank you."

"I must go Dr.Brennan. Please call if you need anything"Cullen said,placing the books on Brennan's lap.

"I will."

Brennan sat up in bed flipping through books of mug shots. Suddenly she chucked the book onto the floor.

"None of them are him!"Brennan shouted "He was wearing a ski mask...He was wearing a ski mask. COWARD!"

Brennan slammed her head back down onto her pillow and cried. All of a sudden Brennan felt a hand on her arm. She opened her eyes and jerked her arm away with such force that she ripped her IV out.

"Shit!"She cried in pain.

"Dr.Brennan are you ok?"Zack asked

"Zack you scared me."Brennan said.

"I'm sorry. Let me get a nurse."Zack said running to the door.

Zack returned within a few seconds with a nurse in tow.

"I see you have torn out your IV Dr.Brennan.Let me just fix that for you"

"Thank you. Zack what are you doing here?"

"I have some news for you"

"Good news I hope"

"I think it's good. Umm. I found DNA on your bedspread. DNA from a woman. A woman that is not you."

"Who is it? Did you run it?"

"Yes I did. The DNA is from Alexandria Harmony Duke-Johnson.Eighteen years old. She was kidnapped from her home in New Jersey in October of 2003 she was only fourteen at the time."

"Alexandria Harmony Duke-Johnson. I remember her. Her parents are Lydia Duke and James Johnson. They are like multi millionaires right?"

"Worth more then you and I will ever see. James Johnson owns JJ Electronics. Lydia Duke owns GlamDuke Cosmetics."

"Ok. Have you told...Booth about this yet?"

"Yes. The parents are on their way here from St.Barts"

"Ok. I don't understand. Why was she in my room?"

"Well her blood was on the bedspread and in the bathroom. Booth thinks that Alexandria's kidnapper is the same person who attacked you. Booth thinks that the attacker made her go with him so that he could make her help. When she refused he cut her."

"Well does anyone know who kidnapped her?"

"That would be too easy. Alexandria disappeared on her way home from school in 2003. She was seen being dragged into a white van by two masked men. The van was found a year later in the Delaware River. The case went cold in 2004."

"The case is warm now."

Booth was sitting in his SUV outside the hospital. He couldn't decide weather to go in or not. It had been ten days since he had last seen Brennan. He knew that he needed to see her.

"Are you going in?"A voice suddenly startled Booth

"Zack. Jesus. What are you doing here?"

"I was telling Dr.Brennan about the DNA evidence. I had to leave though when Dr.McGuier came in to give her the test results."

"Results! Shit I gotta get in there"Booth said,throwing his car door open.

Booth ran into the hospital and to Brennan's room.

"Bones"Booth said running into the room.

She was sitting up in bed staring blankly at the wall "Booth. I am so happy your here" she said. Suddenly she started crying.

"What happened. Tell me?"Booth said,falling to his knees at her bedside.

Brennan looked deep into Booth's eyes and whispered three horrible words "Booth,I'm pregnant"

"Oh Bones. I am so sorry. Is Dr.McGuier sure this time?."

"Yes. Ric is positive that i am pregnant. It took at least ten days to get a one hundred percent positive result. Oh Booth...I can't do this...I can't"

"Bones listen to me. I am here and I am not going anywhere. I will stand beside you whatever you choose to do."

"Thank you. And I am so sorry to blowing up at you that day. I was just so angry and scared. But I need you Booth."

"Bones there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time."

"Ok. I'm listening"

**Author's Note- Don't hate me please. I know I'm an evil writer. I'm sorry its all my muses fault. But it's gonna get better I promise. Please review. Cliffy!!!!**

**XoXoX-Katelynn 3 3 3**


	6. Anything For Family

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bones.**

**Author's Note-Here is chapter 6. I never expected this story to be as popular as it is . I am so excited. R&R.**

**Chapter Six-Anything For Family**

"Bones there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time."

"Ok. I'm listening"

"Temperance...Bones I love you with all my heart and soul."Booth said.

"You do?"

"I do"

"Seeley...I love you with every fiber of my being"Brennan said,tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Booth grinned from ear to ear "Can I kiss you?"

"I think that would be ok".

Booth leaned forward and kissed Brennan softly yet passionately. When he finally pulled away Brennan was grinning

"That was nice"she said.

"Long over due."said a voice.Booth and Bones looked at the door. Zack was standing there with Ric.

"If you sign here you can go home."Ric said handing Brennan a clipboard "I will need to run more blood work in six months to make sure you are one hundred percent HIV/AIDS free."

"Ok. Thank you Ric"

"Have a good day,Temperance"

When Ric was ut of the room Booth looked at Zack "What are you doing back here?"

"I walked halfway down the block and I had to turn around"

"Why?"Brennan asked.

"Well Booth ran in here like the devil was at his heels.I had to make sure everything was ok. Now I see everything is ok."

Brennan opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Whats up Bones?"Booth asked.

"I just realized. Ric said I can go home."

"So?"Booth asked. Brennan didn't say anything.

"Would you want to go back there?"Zack asked Booth. Booth looked at Brennan,who was staring at her stomach.

"She's not. She's coming with me"

"What?"Brennan and Zack said in unison.

"I have three bedrooms. One is mine and one is Parker's but the other has your name on it. Besides if you live with me I can keep you safe." Booth said.

"Booth...are you sure. Angela said I could stay with her and Hodgins."

"I want you with me. If that is what you want."

"If your absolutely positive that this is what you want then I will do it."

"Great.Amazing.Problem solved. You get dressed and I will be back in ten."

"Alright."

Booth and Zack were waiting outside Brennan's hospital room when Booth's cell phone rang.

"Booth?"

"Booth it's Hodgins. Alexandria Duke-Johnson's parents are here looking for you.I put them in Brennan's office with Angela."

"Ok.I'll be there in twenty minutes.Thanks Hodgins."

"What is it?"Zack asked,as Booth pocketed his phone.

"The parents of Alexandria are at The Jeffersonian."

"Are we going there?"

"We have to. You think she will be ok?"

"I guess. Maybe."

"Bones. We need to stop at The Jeffersonian on the way."Booth said

"Why?"

"The parents of Alexandria are there waiting for me. Do you want me to drop you off first?"

"No I want to meet them."

"Are you sure? This may be difficult."

"Things can't get any worse."

Booth slowly helped Brennan into her wheelchair. The sound of her painful gasps broke his heart.

"Are you ok?"He asked.

"No. But I'll live."

Zack was standing at the door with Brennan's things. Brennan grabbed his hand

"Thank you Zack."She said.

"Anything for family"He replied

**Author's Note-Do you like it??. Next we meet the parents runs and hides under a table. Please R&R. Next chapter will be up soon!!**

**XoXoX**

** 3 3 3**

**Katelynn**


	7. Meet The Parents

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bones.**

**Author's Note- Here's chapter seven! Keep the good reviews coming. A little B&B fluff in this chap.**

**Chapter Seven-Meet The Parents**

Brennan,Booth and Zack were silent the entire ride to the Jeffersonian. Brennan felt like an invalid when Booth helped her out of the car and into her wheelchair.

"I hate this chair"Brennan mumbled.

"Only a week. You need time to heal."Booth said,as he pushed Brennan towards the building.

"I know.I know. So whats up with the parents?"

"I have no idea. The mother is Lydia Duke and the father is James Johnson."

"Al right."

"Sweetie!. How are you?"Angela asked,as she and Hodgins ran up to her.

"I'm pregnant"Brennan said.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you Ang."

"We're here for you Brennan."Hodgins said.

"Thank you,Jack. Umm is Cam here?"

"She is in with the parents. The mother is hysterical."Angela said.

"Well...lets get this over with"

"Mrs.Duke I assure you we will get to the bottom of this."Cam was saying

"Well I should hope so. Who's idea of a sick joke is this."

"Excuse me"Brennan said.

"Dr.Brennan. How are you? Are you ok?" Cam said,enveloping Brennan in a hug.

"I'm pregnant but ok. Whats going on here?"Brennan asked.

"This is all your fault!"Lydia Duke shouted.

"Lydia! Now that is enough! Can't you see this woman has been through enough."James Johnson shouted

"James. How can you say that. This woman is accusing our baby of being involved in her rape."Lydia argued.

"I...don't.I don't believe I have ever said that."Brennan said "Help me up Booth."

"No."

"Please."

"Fine...Up and at 'em"Booth said lifting Brennan to her feet. Using Booths strong arm to stay standing Brennan walked up to Lydia.

"We wanted you to come here Ms.Duke to tell you that your daughter is alive. So if you don't mind sit down and be quite. I have a headache."Brennan said.

"JAMES! Did you hear the way she spoke to me."Lydia shrieked.

"Lydia. Please sit down."

"Listen Ms.Diva. Get off your pedestal and sit the heck down. Now!"Angela suddenly cried.

The room went dead silent. Lydia headed to sit in Brennan's desk chair

"Uh Uh . Thats my chair. You can sit on the couch"Brennan said. Lydia flipped her bleach blonde hair and clicked her heels to the couch.

"Now that we are all sitting quietly,Agent Booth will you tell us what information you have.Please."Cam said.

"We found the blood of Alexandria Harmony Duke-Johnson in the home of Dr.Temperance Brennan. We believe that she was forced to be there. When she put up a fight she was injured."Booth said.

"Ok so you don't think she was involved?"James asked.

"Not as of now. Have you heard from Alexandria since she went missing?"

"No. We haven't."Lydia said.

"Do you have any idea who may have her.?"Brennan asked.

"If we did then she wouldn't be missing would she?"Lydia barked.

"Lydia!. No we have no idea. She was a good girl. She always did as she was told. She got straight A's. She wanted to be a fashion designer. She had just been accepted into the Fashion Institute of Technology."

"At fourteen?"Angela said

"She worked hard,had wisdom beyond her years. She was going to enter the school when she turned sixteen. That was her choice. She said she wanted to wait until she had matured more. She was always like that."James said

"Did she have a boyfriend at the time?"Booth asked.

"Yes. His name is Gregory Wilson. He lived next door to us. Very respectful and responsible boy."Lydia said.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Alexandria.?"Brennan asked.

"No. Everyone loved Alex."Lydia said.

"Ok. Mr.Johnson and Ms.Duke if you wouldn't mind not leaving Washington for awhile."

"You can call us James and Lydia and we will be staying at the Hilton on Main St."James said.

"Thank you. We will be in touch."

"The nerve of that woman. Did you see her face. How much botox you think is in there?"Angela said.

"Enough to make it impossible for her to show emotion."Brennan said.

"How are you doing Brennan. I can't believe your pregnant."Cam said.

"That makes two of us. I guess I am doing al right. Although..."Brennan died off.

"What,Bones?"Booth asked.

"I'm not sure what al right is anymore."

**Author's Note-Ok so what do you all think? Please R&R. Make me happy!!! **

**xoxox**

**katelyn**


	8. When You're Gone

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bones. The song belongs to Avril Lavigne**

**Author's Note- Chapter eight!. Yay!. This chapter is set to the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

**Chapter Eight-When You're Gone**

By seven pm Brennan and Booth were in the elevator on their way up to their apartment.

"Are you ok?"Booth asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Exhausted."

"Well we will be home in a minute." Booth said. He liked the sound of a home with Brennan.

"Welcome home,Temperance"Booth said,throwing open the front door.

Booth's house looked just like she remembered it. Only difference is there was a huge banner that said "WELCOME HOME,BONES!" painted on it.

Booth noticed Brennan eyeing the banner "Parker wanted to make it for you. He has a few little gifts for you that he wants to give you in person. He will be over tomorrow."

"Thank you,Seeley. I absolutely love it. Can I see my room?"

"Angela and Cam came over and made a few changes. C'mon I'll show you."Booth said,pushing Brennan towards the bedrooms.

"Oh...Oh Booth" Brennan whispered. Her room was beautiful. A big fluffy bed with a pink and brown comforter was in the corner. At least a dozen pillows were strewn all over it. There was a night stand next to the bed covered with "Get Well" cards. An armuar was next to the window. And there was a flat screen t.v mounted on the wall.

"This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. The t.v is a gift from Angela and Hodgins and the bed stuff is from Cam."

Brennan wheeled herself into to the middle of the room "Wait a minute,Booth...Wasn't this your room?"

"Yeah. But I want you to have it. It's bigger and has it's own bathroom."

"No. Seeley I am already imposing I can't take your bedroom too. We can just put this stuff into the guest room."

"I won't hear of it. This is your room now. Besides Parker already helped me decorate my room.".

"Alright. Seeley...your amazing and I love you for it."

"I love you too. Now go look at the bathroom."

Brennan wheeled herself into the bathroom. There was a shower and a tub off to the left. To the right was a sink with a vanity mirror.Candels of all different shapes and colors were scattered throughout the room.

"The candels are a gift from Zack"Booth said.

"I love it. It's perfect."

"Now all of your clothes are in the armuar and closet. Your books are on the shelves in the livingroom. We are waiting on the delivery of a table and shelves that go with the t.v"

"Booth this is too much."

"Hodgins bought the t.v. We all just want you to be happy again. We all love you."

"I know. Thank you. I love it all...really."

"Ok. What do you want to do?"

"Can we just sit on the couch for a bit."

"Yeah sure."

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

Booth and Bones were snuggled on the sofa infront of a roaring fire. Although it was rather warm in the apartment Bones shivered. Booth wrapped his strong arms around he shaking body.

"You ok?"Booth asked.

"I'm really cold".

Booth threw a blanket over them and squeezed her a little tighter "Better?"

"Much"

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible"

"Whats terrible?"

"I am in alot of physical pain. And I wanna throw up."

"Can I get you something?"

"A gun?"

"Seriously. A cup of tea or soup maybe."

"Tea would be nice. Thank you." Brennan watched Booth get up and walk to the kitchen.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**

Brennan stared into the fire _"Is this real?. Was I really raped. Am I really pregnant? Am I really in love with Booth"_

"Bones?..."

"What? Oh sorry...Yes?"

"How do you take your tea?"

"Milk and a teaspoon of sugar. Thank you."

"No problem." Booth disappeared again.

"Booth!"

"Yeah?"He said peaking hisn head around the bend.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bones."

**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  


Bones found the television remote and turned on the television on.

"Famed writer and forensic anthropologist Dr.Temperance Brennan was realised from County Hospital this morning. She was admitted a week ago after being brutally raped. The Jeffersonian had no comment as did the FBI."

Brennan shut the television off and threw the remote at the screen.

"What happened!?"Booth asked,running into the room with her tea.

Brennan was sobbing on the couch "H..how...did...they..find out" she choked out.

"Who?"

"The media. I am all over the news. They know all the details."

"They are bloodhounds. When something happens they sniff out the scoop. Just ignore it."

"How can I ignore it?. People are going to be acting all weird around me now."

Brennan broke down and cried harder. Booth placed the cup on the table and embraced Brennan.

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**

"Look at me. Bones...look at me." Booth said.

Brennan looked up "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you trust that I will make everything better?"

"Yes."

"Then forget the media. All you need is me,Russ,and the Squints."

**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

"You're right. Alright. Forget them...My family is all I need."Brennan said.

"Right. Now..drink your tea."Booth said,handing Brennan the cup.

Booth watched as Brennan slowly sipped the tea.

"Why are you looking at me?"she asked.

"You're beautiful. Thats all."

"Oh. Okay."

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**

Brennan finished her tea and fell asleep. Booth gently scooped her up and carried her into her bedroom. Lying her on the bed and tucking her in Booth felt a slight helplessness.

"I swear to God Bones. I will catch this guy and kill him."

"I love you for it"Bones suddenly whispered.

"Sorry I woke you."

"It's ok. I am glad I heard you. I meant what I said."

"So did I".

**A/N-What do you think? Sorry it took so long for an update. I have writers block and then I was on vacation. This chapter idea come to me while I was on a boat in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Horrible timing. I wrote the chapter on a bunch of napkins O-O. Anyway...R&R be kind. **

**Lot's of love 3**

**Katelyn**


	9. The Threat

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bones**

**A/N- I just want to thank you all for the great reviews. However, I want to say that I have yet to decide to on the baby matter. I don't know if she is going to lose the baby or if she is going to keep it. If she wants the baby then its not cruel. Many rape victims who become pregnant keep the baby.To me it depends on the woman.But thats just me.I hope that you all keep reading and see what happens. Keep the reviews coming and let me know how you like the chapters. Besides with a man like Booth at her side what could be bad?. :-P**

**Chapter Nine-The Threat**

Booth stood at the kitchen counter sipping his coffee. The apartment was silent and quite peaceful. Knowing that Brennan was safe and at peace in her bedroom made Booth happy. But that happiness was short lived. Booth suddenly heard a crash in Brennan's room. Dropping his mug on the floor Booth ran into the room. What he saw caused him to laugh. Brennan was sitting on the floor against the bed and her wheelchair was across the room.

"What happened?"Booth asked.

"I slipped."

"I thought I told you to call me when you woke up."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering me. You shouldn't be pushing yourself. It's not good for you or the baby."

"I know. I'm okay though. Could you help me into my chair?"

"Of course I will.C'mon."Booth picked Brennan up and sat her in her chair.

"Thank you."Brennan whispered. Booth bent down and kissed her lightly on her soft lips.

"It's okay to ask for help you know. I will always come running."

"I know. Thank you."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Everything"

"I would like that."

"Come on. Tea's waiting."

Brennan and Booth sat at the kitchen table,drinking coffee and tea.

"Have you decided what you want to do with the baby?"Booth asked.

"No...I don't know."

"Why do I get the feeling that you have decided but don't want to make it real."

"I don't believe in abortion. Abortion is wrong I won't do it."

"What about adoption."

"Booth I spent years in the system. I am not going to but an innocent baby in that world. It's horrible. The baby would be better off dead."

"Then there is only one option left."

"Booth..."

"Yes?"

"I want to keep my baby."

"I know."

"Is that...acceptable?"

"What do you mean?."

"The baby is a product of my rape. What do people call babys like that?"

"Bastard child."

"Right. How can I put a child through that?"

"The only thing you need to worry about is love. If you believe that you can love this child with your heart and soul then there won't be an issue. Who cares what other people think. All that your rapist was is a sperm doner. You are creating this child. You are nurturing it and carrying it. You will give birth to it and love it for the rest of your life. We are going to catch that dirt bag and put him in prison for the rest of his life. Once that happens it's over. You and your baby can live in peace."

"Thats really all I want."

"Good. Then that's all you need to think about. All you need to worry about is you and this baby. I will take care of the rest."

"You're the best Booth"

"I know" Booth said,grinning from ear to ear.

Brennan sat at the kitchen table as Booth place a huge plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Wow. These look amazing"Brennan said.

"Good. Thats what I was going for."Booth watched as Brennan took a bite. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she moaned.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"She asked.

"I came up with this recipe when I was bored and hungry one night.They're made with regular pancake mix. Then I added chocolate chips and peanut butter. I call them Seeley's Peanut Butter Cup Pancakes."

"Well I like them."

"I'm glad. So. What do you want to do today. You're not going to the Jeffersonian until 2. We have all day."

"Actually- I would like- to go see- my Dad."Brennan said in between bites.

"Does he know whats going on?"

"No I told no one to tell him. I wanted to tell him myself."

"Ok. We can go as soon as your ready. I will call ahead and make sure we get a private room."

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"Yes. It's a private issue. I can arrange it."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now eat up,remember you're eating for two."

Brennan sat silently in the car. They were on their way to the prison. Booth looked over and saw Brennan clenching her fists so tight they were turning white. He reached over and took one of Brennan's hands in his.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine Seeley."

"Alrighty then. So...How are you feeling?. Any nausea?"

"A little this morning. Nothing too bad yet. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure...Parker called me this morning."

"Did he. What did he want?"

"He wanted to make sure you liked your room. I said that you loved it."

"He's sweet."

"Yeah. He really likes you,you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He told me that he wants to be a freznic antypolijust."

Brennan laughed "Freznic antypolijust. Tell him I will teach him what I know."

"Oh shit. I don't know if I can handle another Bones."Booth said,smiling.

"OK.How about another Zack?"

"No no another Bones is just fine."

"Dr.Temperance Brennan and Agent Seeley Booth here to see Max Keenan."Booth said to a warden.

"Alright. Keenan!"The warden shouted. Suddenly Max appeared in the visiting room.

"Temperance?...What happened to you!? Are you alright?"Max exclaimed when he saw his daughter.

"I"m OK Dad. Please sit down and I will explain."

Brennan,Booth and Max sat at the table staring at eachother.

"Is someone going to tell me what happened?"Max asked suddenly.

"OK. Dad...I was...raped."

"What!?. By who?"

"I don't know. I have no memories of the rape."

"What do you remember?"

"I walked into my apartment. Then I remember waking up in St.Johns Church. Then I called Booth and he found me."

"Ok. Well what leads do you have?.Wh-"Max said but Brennan cut him off

"Wait Dad. There's more."

"What more...No...Tempe don't say it."

"I'm pregnant,Dad. My rapist is the father."

"Oh Baby. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you Dad. I wanted to tell you before you heard it from someone else."

"Well thank you for that. Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"I had major injuries. I am in the chair for a few more days."

"OK. Listen to me. You take care of yourself and that baby."

"I will Dad. I am living with Booth now."

"Are you?."Max said looking at Booth.

"She is. I will take care of her. I can promise you that."Booth said.

"Thank you,Booth."

Brennan,Booth and Max spend another hour talking. Suddenly Booth's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me."He said "Booth?"

"Hello Agent. How are you.?"said a haunting voice. Booth turned on speaker and motioned for Brennan and Max to listen.

"Who is this?"

"A friend. How is Dr.Brennan doing?"

"She's fine."

"Oh...I doubt that. She must be in alot of terrible pain."

"Nothing she can't deal with. What do you want?"

"You'll find out soon enough. OH by the way...How's Dr.Addy doing?"

"What have you done to Zack?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go find out."Then the line went dead.

"He's done something to Zack. Booth we have to go."Brennan said.

"Be careful Tempe. Keep me informed."

"I will. Seeley lets go."

Brennan and Booth rushed out of the prison as fast as they could. Praying all the while that they weren't too late

**A/N-Ohhh cliffy. Don't hate. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Please R&R. Good reviews make for happy writers and happy writers make for faster updates. Oh and how cute is freznic antypolijust :-D**

**Love xoxo**

**Kaitlyn**


	10. Dr Zachary Uriah Addy

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bones. Song belongs to Placebo**

**Author's Note-OK. Here's chapter ten! I did this chapter to the song Running Up That Hill by Placebo. You may recognize it from the episode Judas on the Pole. I thought it fit with the chapter. Yay. Thanks to all of my reviewers. I love you all , 333**

**Chapter Ten-Dr.Zachary Uriah Addy**

Sirens blaring Brennan and Booth rushed to the Jeffersonian.

"If something has happened to Zack..."Brennan whispered.

"Bones,don't go there. Zack is going to be al right."

"He'd better be."

Bones and Booth pulled to a screeching hault in front of the Jeffersonian. There were three cop cars and two ambulances outside.

Booth jumped out of the car and ran towards the building. Leaving Brennan to get there on her own.

Brennan reached behind her and grabbed her crutches. They didn't help much seeing as she couldn't put any weight on her right foot and barely any weight on her left. It was better then nothing. Brennan pushed the car door open and placed her crutches on the ground. Then slowly she slid out of the car. Pain shot through her leg,but she kept moving.

Brennan slowly made her way towards Angela,who was lying on a cot. Suddenly Brennan felt herself falling.

"Brennan!"Angela cried when she saw her friend fall.

Brennan rolled onto her back and sat up "I'm okay" she shouted. She grabbed her crutches and stood up again.

"Bones what are you thinking!?"Booth asked running up to her.

"You left me in the car. I'm fine." Brennan said "Angela. What happened?" she asked when she reached the cot.

"I tried Brennan...I swear I tried."

Hodigins,who was sitting in the ambulance said "He was shot. Twice in the chest."

Brennan was about to speak when she heard an EMT shout "HE'S CRASHING!".

**It doesn't hurt me. **

**Do you want to feel how it feels? **

**Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me? **

**Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making? **

**You, it's you and me. **

"We have pulse lets go"the EMT said.

"I want to ride with him."

"You can't" Booth said

"Booth I'm going." Brennan said hobbling to the ambulance "I want to ride with him."

"You can't in your condition Dr.Brennan you can follow."an EMT said,slamming the door.

"Come on Booth. They said I can follow."

"What did the officers tell you."Brennan asked,as she and Booth followed the ambulance.

"Angela and Zack were waiting for Hodgins to bring the car around so they could go home. A masked gunman approached them and opened fire on Zack. When Angela tried to fight the man he beat her with the gun and took off. No witnesses , no get away car and no evidence as of yet."

"Do you think it was...him?"

"The bastard who raped you...Yeah I think so. Who would randomly attack Zack. I mean I could see someone attacking Hodgins, seeing as he likes to piss people off. But Zack. The rapist is the only one who makes sense."

"That is what I was afraid of." Brennan said "It should have been me."

**And if I only could, **

**I'd make a deal with God, **

**And I'd get him to swap our places, **

**Be running up that road, **

**Be running up that hill, **

**Be running up that building. **

**If I only could, oh... **

Booth and Bones sat quietly in the waiting room. Angela was admitted due to massive injuries.Hodigns was pacing and Cam was arguing with a nurse.

"Dr.Brennan?" Brennan looked up and saw Ric McGuier.

"Ric. Are you Zack's doctor?"

"Yes. I need your premission to remove the bullets."

"My permission?"

"You are listed as his next of kin."

"I am. Well yes...I give consent. Can I see him?"

"You have two minutes."

Brennan wheeled herself behind the curtain where Zack was. His vitals were weak,his breathing shallow.

"Zack. I am so sorry. It should be me in that bed not you."

"Dr...Brennan?"Zack whispered.

"Shh. Don't talk. I just wanted you to know that we are all here. We all love you and want you to pull through."

Zack slipped his hand into Brennan's "If I don't. Just know that I lo..ve you all. You're all my family."

"Family. Do you want us to call your family?"

Zack nodded "Call my...sister Jenna. In my...cell. I want only her here."

Brennan kissed Zack's hand "Be strong. We will all be here when you wake up."

**You don't want to hurt me, **

**But see how deep the bullet lies. **

**Unaware I'm tearing you asunder. **

**Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts. **

Brennan wheeled herself into the waiting room.

"Did he say anything?"Cam asked.

Brennan looked around the room. All eyes were on her.

"He said...he said he loves us all and that...we are his family."Brennan said,breaking down into tears.

"Bones. It's okay."Booth said.

"NO. It's not okay. Stop saying that. Someone I love may die because of me. Last time I checked that was never okay."

Brennan wheeled to the front desk "I need Dr.Zachary Addy's belongings,please."

"Sign here."The receptionist said. Brennan signed her name and took the bag of Zack's things.

Brennan went outside and called Jenna.

"Hey Baby Brother."Jenna said

"Jenna this is Dr.Temperance Brennan."

"Oh,Hi there Dr.Brennan. What can I do for you?"

"Jenna I need you to listen carefully. Zack was shot."

"What?"Jenna whispered.

"Zack has been shot. He wants you to fly down. Only you."

"I'm on the next red eye. Thank you Dr.Brennan."Jenna said,then the line went dead.

**Is there so much hate for the ones we love? **

**Tell me, we both matter, don't we? **

**You, it's you and me. **

**It's you and me won't be unhappy.**

"Tempe!"Brennan's head jerked up and she saw Russ kneeling infront of her.

"Russ. You're here."Brennan said falling into his arms.

"What happened."

"Zack was shot and I don't know if he is going to survive."

"Are you okay?"

"I wasn't there. I was visiting Dad."

"Look at me Tempe."Russ said pushing Brennan off of him "Zack is going to be okay. I can promise you that. He's a strong kid."

"I know he is. I should be the one on that bed being opperated on."

"Why would you say that?"

"He was shot by the man who attacked me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Who else could it have been?. Who could Zack have possible hurt or pissed off that much. I know it was..him."

**And if I only could, **

**I'd make a deal with God, **

**And I'd get him to swap our places, **

**Be running up that road, **

**Be running up that hill, **

**Be running up that building, **

**Say, if I only could, oh... **

**You, **

**It's you and me, **

**It's you and me won't be unhappy. **

"And Angela..."Brennan said

"What happened to Angela?"

"She tried to apprehend the shooter and he beat her,badly. She has been admitted."

"Jesus. C'mon lets go inside. I'm guessing Booth and the others are in there too.?"

"Yes they're in there. I yelled at him again."

"Who?Booth?"

"Yes. He told me everything was going to be okay and I blew up...again."

"It's okay. He understands." Russ said,pushing Brennan through the revolving doors. said,holding the wheels still.

"Why?"

"Look at him"Brennan said.

Booth was sitting in that spot she had left him. Only this time he was crying.

**"C'mon, baby, c'mon darling, **

**Let me steal this moment from you now. **

**C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling, **

**Let's exchange the experience, oh..."**

"Booth?"Brennan said.

Booth looked up "Hey Bones. You okay?"

"I should be asking you that. Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. Funny huh."

"Are you scared?. It's ok to say so."

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"It'll be okay."

Booth kissed Brennan's forehead "I know. So whats Russ doing here?"

"I heard what happened on the news. I thought Tempe might need her big brother."Russ said

"Thats nice of you to come."Booth said

"I called Zack's sister Jenna. She is getting on the next redeye flight."

"Okay. Cam and Hodgins are in with Angela. When they come out you and I can go in."Booth said.

Brennan nodded.

**And if I only could, **

**I'd make a deal with God, **

**And I'd get him to swap our places, **

**Be running up that road, **

**Be running up that hill, **

**With no problems. **

Five hours later Russ,Cam,Hodgins,Booth and Brennan were still sitting in he waiting room for news on Zack. Suddenly Dr.McGuire appeard before them.

"Ric. How is he?"Brennan asked.

**And if I only could, **

**I'd make a deal with God, **

**And I'd get him to swap our places, **

**Be running up that road, **

**Be running up that hill, **

**With no problems. **

"Zack is recovering. The next 24 hours are crucial. But I expect him to make a full recovery."

"Oh thank god."Brennan said.

"I told you."Russ said.

**And if I only could, **

**I'd make a deal with God, **

**And I'd get him to swap our places, **

**Be running up that road, **

**Be running up that hill, **

**With no problems. **

"You can go in two at a time. He is going to be out of it."

"You go."Booth said.

"Come with me."

"Is that alright with all of you?"Booth asked.

"Yeah"They said in unison.

"Zack. It's Brennan."

Zack didn't speak,he just looked at her.

"You're going to be okay,Buddy."Booth said.

"Jenna's on her way. You get you're rest.Cam and Hodgins want to see you next."Brennan said.

Booth and Bones sat in the hallway for a moment.

"This is going to get very dangerous,Bones."

"He's messing with my family Booth. I'm so ready."

Booth kissed Brennan and looked into her eyes "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**If I only could **

**Be running up that hill **

**With no problems... **

**A/N-What do you think. Please R&R. Next chapter will be up soon. :-)**

**Katelyn**


	11. 3am Emergency

Disclaimer-I do not own Bones.

A/N-What! No reviews for my last chapter. Did it suck that much!?. Oh I'm kidding. I hope you like this chapter. It's going to be a shortie! R&R!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Eleven- 3am Emergency

Brennan sat by Zack's bed side. She glanced up at the clock.

"3am. Wow."She said. "I wonder where Jenna is"

"She just called me." said a voice.

"Hodgins?. Why did she call you?."

"There was only one redeye flight yesterday and she missed it. There is a flight at noon today. She said she will be on it."

"Oh. OK. So how are you holding up?"

"I'm OK. I can't leave Angela. She's so scared."

"Who's with her now?"

"Cam is sitting with her. They are both sleeping.I thought I would come check on Zack."

"He's been sleeping for awhile. Vitals have remained strong."

"And you?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Sure it does. Everyone needs to be acknowledged."

"Not when you're the reason everyone is suffering."

"Lets go in the hallway and talk."

"We shouldn't leave Zack."

"Brennan,I'm not asking.Please."

"Fine. Only for a minute Hodgins."

"So lets talk." Hodgin's said,after a minute of silent walking.

"About?"

"You...the psycho rapist killer...I'm all ears."

"I don't know what you expect me to say,Jack."

"Look...We're friends right?"

"Right?"

"We almost died together once. I think that you should feel comfortable talking to me."

"I never open up. Booth says-"

"Booth says this and Booth says that. What does Brennan say?"

Brennan was silent for a minute. Hodgins could tell something was stirring up inside.

Suddenly Brennan started crying "I'm sorry Jack."

"For what?"

"For everything that has happened,for everything that may happen."

"Brennan.I've told you...Angela and Cam and Booth have told you. None of this is your fault."

"You say it but you can't possibly mean...mean...ahh"Brennan suddenly collapsed to her knees,holding her waist.

"Brennan!..."

"The baby...something's wrong...call...a doctor..."

A/N-Ok...what will happen to the baby. I haven't decided if she is going to miscarry or not. So some reviews would be nice. I want at least 5 before I update again!. Thanks and be nice!.

xoxox

Katelyn


	12. A Promise

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones**

**Author's Note-Okie dokie here chapter 12. I am so happy you all liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one just as much. **

**Chapter 12- A Promise **

**Last Time**

Suddenly Brennan started crying "I'm sorry Jack."

"For what?"

"For everything that has happened,for everything that may happen."

"Brennan.I've told you...Angela and Cam and Booth have told you. None of this is your fault."

"You say it but you can't possibly mean...mean...ahh"Brennan suddenly collapsed to her knees,holding her waist.

"Brennan!..."

"The baby...something's wrong...call...a doctor..."

**Brennan could hear Booth talking to her.**

**"I got here as soon as I could. You have to wake up."He was saying "C'mon Bones. Be strong. Open your eyes."**

**Brennan fluttered her eyes open. **

**"See,I knew you could do it." Booth said.**

**"What happened?"Brennan asked. **

**"Stress caused a high fever of 103.0. The baby was in distress that is why you were in pain.Dr.McGuier is putting you on antibiotics."**

**"And the baby."**

**"The baby's fine."**

**"Good."**

**"Bones,listen we need to talk."**

**"About what?"**

**"You were lucky this time. The stress that you are putting on yourself under caused the fever. You haven't slept in days. You continue to work. Be straight with me...Do you want to have this baby?"**

**Bones looked away from Booth "I...I don't know."**

**"Well before you decide I think there is something you should see."Dr.McGuier said,walking into the room.**

**"Ric. What are you showing her?"Booth asked.**

**"You'll see, Temperance I need you to pull you gown up please."Dr.McGuire said. Brennan pulled up her gown and exposed her belly. Dr.McGuire then squirted some jelly onto her belly. Then her moved the ultrasound probe around her abdomen.**

**"Ric, what are you doing?"Brennan asked.**

**"Well...at eight weeks you should be able to hear...that."Dr.McGuire said. Suddenly a tiny heart beat rang throughout the room "And thats you're baby. I'll leave you two alone."Dr.McGuire said,cleaning off Brennan's stomach. Ric left the couple in silence.**

**Brennan stared at the screen. An arrow was pointing to a spot on the screen,no bigger then a peanut. It was her baby.**

**"I can't do it Booth."**

**"Do what?"**

**"Raise a baby by myself. I don't know the first thing about being a parent.No child deserves me as a parent."**

**Booth looked at the screen. The urge to protect and love that baby was so strong. Then he looked at Brennan. Despite the baby being the result of her brutal rape,Brennan was looking lovingly at the picture. When he saw tears -of he was sure were tears of joy- slide down Brennan's cheek,his mind was made up.**

**"First of all I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a great mother. If you can't do it on your own then we will do it together." Booth said.**

**Brennan looked at him in shock "What?"**

**"Bones, if you want to keep this baby then I will raise him or her like my own. I will be there for you every step of the way. I will be there for every doctor's appointment,every craving, every fear and every joy. I will sign the birth certificate as the father. Together we can do this."**

**Brennan looked at the screen "Are you sure you can call that baby yours?Are you sure that you can look at him or her no differently then the way you look at Parker?.Can you promise you won't leave us?."**

**"Bones,I can promise you all of that and more. If you'll give me the chance."**

**Brennan took a deep breath "I want to keep this baby." **

**Booth leaned up and kissed Brennan "I am so proud of you. We can do this,don't worry."**

**"You're here. I'm not worried."**

**"Brennan. How are you?"Angela said,walking into the room.**

**"Angela! You're up. Are you being discharged?"**

**"Yeah. Jack is signing the paperwork. What happened to you?"**

**"A high fever caused by stress. The baby was in distress,thats why I felt pain.We're going to be ok though."**

**"So Booth said you have something to tell me. Whats up?"**

**"He did,did he. Well Booth said...he is going to be the father to my baby."**

**"Sweetie! Thats great!. Oh I am so happy for you."**

**"Thanks Angela. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders."**

**"Good. So are there any lead on the case yet?"**

**"Not that I know of. Of course Booth wouldn't tell me if there were."**

**"He's just trying to protect you."**

**"I know. I love him for it. I just don't want to lose him."**

**"You think you're going to lose him?"**

**"Something horrible can happen."**

**"You feel like you can't lose someone else you love?"**

**"Yes. If I lost Booth...I don't know what I would do."**

**"I know how you feel. If I lost Jack...It would be like killing part of me."**

**"That won't happen."**

**"Yeah. But like you said, theres always that fear."**

**"What fear?" said a familiar voice**

**Brennan and Angela looked at the doorway**

**"Sully!?"**

**A/N-Oh did you see that. Sully is back!!. But don't worry he's not going to come between Booth and Bones. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a hard time figuring out how this chapter should go. But I think it came out good. Please R&R be nice! I will update soon.**

**xoxo**

**Katelyn**


	13. I Will Always Be Here

Disclaimer-I do not own Bones

A/N-Ohhh Sully is back! Yay!. There are going to be mushy lovey parts to this chapter. But beware the psycho strikes again.

Chapter 13- I Will Always Be Here

"Sully?"Brennan said.

"Oh,Tempe. Are you okay?" Sully said,not moving from his spot at the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Agent Cullen."

"Agent Cullen called you?"

"Yeah. He said that he needed the best agents on the Temperance Brennan case. I almost lost it when he told me what happened. Amanda had to keep me from killing someone."

"Amanda?"

"My wife. I'll explain later. Now,are you okay?"

"As good as I can be. I stressed myself out which sparked a high fever,which then caused fetal distress. I'm okay now."

"Wait...wait a minute. Back up...fetal distress?"

"Cullen didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Oh...I'm pregnant Sully."

"Pregnant. How?"

"The baby is the product of my rape."

Now Sully moved from his spot. He went to Brennan's bedside and held her hand.

"I am so sorry,Tempe."

"Don't be."

"Brennan...I'm gonna go. I'll see you later."Angela said.

"Bye Angela."

"Bye,Sully. Good to see you again."Angela said,as she left.

"You too Angela." Sully said. "Now. Lets talk,Tempe."

"Now. Explain Amanda."Brennan said,after she and Sully got caught up on the case.

"Amanda. Well when I left on the boat a year and a half ago I was still in love with you. But I knew it could never be so I decided to try and move on. I docked in Florida to get more supplies. I stopped in a bar called The Sea Bass. Amanda was a waitress there. She was sweet and smart and flirty. I really liked her.So when she got off work I asked her out. We went to the beach and walked and talked. It was amazing. It was like we had known each other all our lives."

"Really. You know thats impossible right. I mean if you had just met then you couldn't have know-"Brennan said,but Sully cut her off.

"Same old Tempe. Always thinking. Anyway, we ended up talking most of the night. Then we got onto the boat and talked some more."

"Thats all you did was talk?"Brennan asked.

"Yes. Thats all we did. She saw me off the next morning and I headed to the Caribbean. I was out in the ocean for all of an hour when I had to turn back."

"Why?"

"I forgot to fill up on gas. When I docked again she was still on the dock where I had left her. I'm telling you it was destiny that I ended up going back."

"There's no such thing as destiny. Things happen."Brennan said.

"Ok pretend for a minute. I asked her to drop everything and leave with me."

"Just like that?. You just met her."

"Yes,just like that. I was already in love with her. Well,she told me she couldn't go."

"Why?"

"I'm getting to that stop interrupting. Amanda couldn't leave because of her kids."

"She has kids?!"

"A fourteen year old son Tyler from an old boyfriend and two year old daughter Jessica from her first husband. So I stayed in Florida. We waited until Tyler's school year ended and we went to the Caribbean."

"All of you?"

"Yes. Then we got back to Florida and Amanda and I got married."

"Have you been living in Florida this whole time?"

"Yeah. We were planning on moving back here so I could get back to work. This case jumped our plans up."

"What about the kids fathers?"

"Tylers father spilt when he was born. Jessicas father was abusive and has no parental rights. Jessica doesn't even know him."

"So you're their father?"

"Yeah. Cool huh!?"

"Yes. I am happy for you Sully."

"Thanks so enough about me. Besides this whats going on with you?"

"Nothing. I have been working."

"Are you and Booth together yet?"

"What!?"

"Tempe,You and I both know that Booth's the reason you didn't leave with me.So are you an item or not."

"Yes. We are together and he is going to be the father to my baby."

"Thats great...But...You seem doubtful about that."

"I'm just afraid it will be to difficult for him to call this baby his."

"Brennan, if there is one thing that I have learned it's that DNA doesn't always make a father. Anyone can be a Dad but not everyone can be a father. Understand?"

Brennan nodded. She understood what Sully meant. Although there was always that doubt.

"Knock knock can I...Sully?"Booth said suddenly appearing in the room.

"Hey Booth, long time."Sully said shaking Booth's hand.

"Yeah..What are you doing here."

"Cullen called him. He's on the case. Play nice."Brennan said.

"Wow. Thats great. So how have you been?"Booth asked.

"He's married. Step kids the whole thing."Brennan said.

"Thanks,Tempe. What she said."Sully said.

"Al right well we can catch up later Sully. Right now Bones you are going to be discharged."

"So soon?"Brennan said.

"Ric said that you are not at risk of miscarriage or anything. As long as you take your meds you'll be fine. Now I am going to fill out the paperwork and you can go."

"How's Zack?"Brennan asked.

"Zack is with his sister. He is going to be discharged in a couple days. Umm Sully can Brennan and I have a minute alone?"

"Yeah. I need to go call Amanda anyway. I'll see you later Tempe"Sully said,kissing Brennan's cheek.

"Bye."

"So what do you want to talk about?"Brennan asked.

"The Psycho made another move."

"What happened?!"Brennan said,alarmed.

"A picture of you was found stuck to your office door. It was held there by a nial through your stomach."

"He knows."Brennan said,feeling a twinge of terror peirce through her heart.

"We don't know that."

"Booth thats the only thing that makes sense!."

"Bones,you always say not to jump to conclusions."

"Well...You're right. Alright I will stay calm."

"Promise?"

"Promise...Booth?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go back?"

"Back where?"

"To my apartment."

"You want to go back there? Why!?"

"I need to. I need to see it.Please."

"Fine. We will go tomorrow. For now I want you to rest." Booth said. As he stood to leave Brennan grabbed his arm. He looked down at her,she looked terrified.

"Stay. Please."

"I will always be here."

A/N- What did you think?. I want reviews and lots of 'em. See Sully's married. Therefore he won't be coming in between Bones and Booth. It was my cousins idea to make him married. I thought it was very romantic and a good way for him to back off,so I added it. What do you think. Please be nice. I also apologize for any typos I may have missed.I have my arm in a brace and it's hard to type properly. R&R!!!!HURRY!!!!

xoxo

Katelyn


	14. After All

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Bones. The song belongs to Josh Groban**

**A/N- Hey everyone!. I am back with the 14th chapter!. HOLY CRAP!!I can't believe I have gotten this far!. This chapter is going to be corny. Lets just say Brennan sings. I thought it would be sweet. Then angst. Well enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14-After All**

**"Can we go back?"**

**"Back where?"**

**"To my apartment."**

**"You want to go back there? Why!?"**

**"I need to. I need to see it.Please."**

**"Fine. We will go tomorrow. For now I want you to rest." Booth said. As he stood to leave Brennan grabbed his arm. He looked down at her,she looked terrified.**

**"Stay. Please."**

**"I will always be here."**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Booth awoke early the next morning. 6 am to be exact. He rolled over and stared at the celing. As he laid there taking in the silence,Booth could swear he heard a piano. Booth had a piano in the living room that had sat there for years,unplayed. An inheritance from his grandmother. The sad memories of her death had always kept Booth from playing.

"What the hell is that?"He whispered. Booth jumped out of bed,threw on his robe and went in search of who was playing the piano. He tip toed slowly into the hallway. Suddenly he heard a woman singing.

**"Through the darkness**

**I can see your light**

**And you will always shine**

**And I can feel your heart in mine**

**Your face I've memorized**

**I idolize just you"**

"Bones?"He mouthed,when he saw Brennan sitting at the piano. Her eyes were glassy,like she had been crying. The look of pain on her face stabbed Booth through the heart.

The words that flowed from her lips,made Booth tear up. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling. Booth know he felt hopeless. Hopeless because he didn't know what to say or do anymore.

**"I look up to**

**Everything you are**

**In my eyes you do no wrong**

**I've loved you for so long**

**And after all is said and done**

**You're still you**

**After all**

**You're still you"**

Brennan sang,fresh tears fell onto the piano keys,shattering like glass. She was thinking about Booth. About the pain she felt she was causing. About the fear that was forever in her mind. About the love that she so deeply felt. Never had she felt this way about anyone.

**"You walk past me**

**I can feel your pain**

**Time changes everything**

**One truth always stays the same**

**You're still you**

**After all**

**You're still you"**

Booth stared at his beloved Bones, she was singing her heart out. Crying all the while.

**"I look up to**

**Everything you are**

**In my eyes you do no wrong**

**And I believe in you**

**Although you never asked me to**

**I will remember you**

**And what life put you through"**

Suddenly Brennan looked up. She saw Booth,standing,staring. Her eyes locked with his and she sang.

**"And in this cruel and lonely world**

**I found one love**

**You're still you**

**After all**

**You're still you"**

"Bones,that was amazing"Booth said,sitting on the bench next to her.

She laid her head on his shoulder "Thank you."

"Where did you learn to play piano?"

"A foster family that I was with let me take lessons."

"The song is beautiful. Who is it about?"

"You"Brennan whispered so meekly.

"Me!?. Wow. Thanks,Bones. I love you too." Booth said,looking sincerely touched

Brennan suddenly shot upright "You hungry?"

"Yeah,why?" Booth asked,thinking he made her uncomfortable.

"I'm going to cook for you."

"You...you're gonna cook?"Booth said,shocked

"Shut up. Yes I am going to cook. It's a surprise though. So you go get dressed and I will cook."Brennan said,running off into the kitchen.

Booth shook his head and laughed "She's gonna poison me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay. We have two eggs over easy,bacon,sausage and toast."Brennan said,putting a huge plate of food infront of Booth.

"Holy cow,Bones. This look amazing. Thank you."Booth said,kissing Brennan's cheek.

"You're welcome."

"Wut or oooh hamin?"Booth asked through a mouthfull of food.

"Waffles with strawberrys and chocolate chips."Brennan said. Booth nodded in approval.

"So are we going to the apartment today?"Booth asked.

"Please. I need to see."

"I spoke with Cullen last night. He said that you can take anything you want. Everything has already swept for prints."

"Okay."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Brennan stood firmly in front of what used to be her apartment door. She blinked back tears,and stared blankly at the door. It was almost as if she was trying to look through it.

"Do you want to go in?" the sound of Booth's voice made her jump.

"Yes,just not quite yet."Brennan said. She sat on the floor with a thump. Suddenly she felt like throwing up

"Did you say that the place was already swept?"

"For prints? Yeah. You can do whatever you want in there."Booth said.

Brennan jumped to her feet "Good". She clapped her hand over her mouth and ran into the apartment. Quickly Brennan was on the floor in front of the toilet. Booth ran in behind her,sweeping her auburn hair into his hands.

"It's ok,Bones. It's alright let it out."

"I'm..ok now."Brennan said,flipping herself against the wall.

"What happened?"Booth asked

"Morning sickness. I'm ok." Then Brennan looked around the room. There was still blood spatter on the curtains. The mirror was shattered,the door was in peices.

"I...I thought they cleaned up?"

"No. They got all of the evidence we needed. But we had to leave somethings as is. I'm sorry.I thought you knew that."

"No it's alright. I guess I assumed. I shouldn't have."

"Ok. Now what do you want to get?"

"I want to look around. That's all."Brennan said,getting to her feet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Brennan sat on the couch,holding her glass dolphin in her hands.

"Bones,we've been here for two hours. Thats all you want to take with you?"

"No. But I can't find the other thing."

"What is it?"

"Jasper. I can't find Jasper."

"Jasper. The pig."

"Yes. I cannot find it. I know that things can not realistically have sentimental value. And I know it is stupid of me to feel emotional because I can not find him. So lets just forget it."

"Bones" Booth said,pulling her into a hug "If having Jasper means that much to you,I will turn this place upside down until I find him."

"Thank you,Seeley."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Another twenty minutes later Booth emerged from the kitchen;Jasper in hand.

"You found him"Brennan said,smiling.

"He rolled under the fridge."

"Oh. I'm glad you found him. Can we go now."Brennan said,looking suddenly frightened.

"Are you alright?"

"I just want to get out of here. Thats all."

Booth nodded. To be honest he wanted to get out of there as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Booth and Brennan walked back to his car,hand in hand. For just a moment forgetting all the cares in the world.

"Do you want to go to the lab?"Booth asked.

"Yes. I want something to do."

Booth walked Brennan to her side of the car,helping her in. Then she accidently dropped her purse.

"I got it."Booth said bending down to retrieve the handbag. Booth,just for a second, looked under the car to see if anything had rolled under.

Thats when he saw it. A bomb. Counting down the second to detination. Ten...Nine...Eight..

"Bones! Out of the car!"Booth screamed,pulling Brennan out of her seat. Booth ran as far as he could. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and Booth and Brennan were flown through the air.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N- Holy crap I am evil!. I love cliffhangers!. I know the beginning was major corny!. But what can I saw. My muse is to blame!. Anyway,I promise to update this weekend. I am going to be out of town until December 3rd. Maybe is I get enough reviews I will update with two chapters. So R&R my lovely readers!.**

**By the way. I am hoping that your Thanksgiving's were as awesome as mine!. Happy Thanksgiving to you all!**

**XoXoXoX**

**Katelyn**


	15. I Can Be Your Hero

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones.**

**A/N-Here it is. Did they get blown up?. Killed?. Towards the end of the chap there is going to be a time jump. Brennan is going to go from 6 weeks into her pregnancy to 16. I needed to get things rolling.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Chapter 15-I Can Be Your Hero**

**Brennan slowly pushed herself up. She tried to sit up but she was so dizzy she couldn't move. The car was engulfed in flames.Peices of the car were scattered all over. Brennan was bleeding from a gash on her arm and neck. Then she realized she didn't know where Booth was.**

**"Booth?"Brennan said,looking around for her partner. Then she saw him. Booth was lying on the ground a few feet away. He was bleeding a little but Brennan could tell nothing was broken. **

**"Booth!"Brennan shouted "Booth,Damn it wake up!." Sirens could be heard in the distance. Brennan made one last attempt to move. She managed to get to her feet,using a telephone pole to brace herself. **

**"Booth! Please...wake up."Brennan said,as she managed to get closer. **

**Once she reached her partner,fire trucks and an ambulance had already arrived.**

**"Booth. Wake up please."Brennan begged "Don't you die on me. Please"**

**"I wouldn't dream of it."Booth whispered as his eyes fluttered open.**

**"Oh Booth.Thank you."Brennan said,lying on his chest.**

**"Are you alright?"**

**"Yes. We're fine."**

**Before Booth could say another word he and Brennan were surrounded by EMT. **

**"Are you too alright?."An EMT named Steven asked.**

**"I'm fine. She's pregnant."Booth said.**

**"Ma'am you need to come with us."**

**"I'm fine."**

**"Brennan,please go get checked out."Booth said.**

**"But. I'm fine."**

**"Go."Booth demanded.**

**Brennan didn't argue. She walked with Steven to the ambulance. **

**"So. Whats my diagnosis?."Brennan asked Steven**

**"You have a few bumps and bruises. Your baby is fine."**

**"See. Now aren't you happy you go checked out?."Booth asked,appearing suddenly.**

**"Yes. What do you know about the bomb."**

**"It was an average pipe bomb. Nothing special. I have nothing to go on."**

**"Well. He was here. Any prints or anything?"Brennan asked.**

**"Nothing yet. I'm sorry,Bones."**

**Brennan shook her head. She knew there was nothing more that Booth could do. **

**"Can we go to the Jeffersonian now?"**

**"Can I take her?"Booth asked Steven.**

**"Yes. You can go."**

**Brennan and Booth started to walk away when a car screeched to a stop infront of them. Angela and Cam jumped out.**

**"Holy mother of god. What happened!"Cam asked.**

**"We got blown up."Booth said. **

**"I can see that. Are you two alright?"Angela asked.**

**"Yes. We are fine. We got checked out and now we just want to leave."Brennan said. **

**"Fine. Fine. Get in. We will take you home."Cam said.**

**"No. I need to work. I want to go to the lab."Brennan said.**

**Angela opened her mouth to argue but Booth shot her a -think before you speak- look. Angela quickly decided not to speak. **

**"Hodgins where were the remains found?"Brennan asked,as she examined a skeleton.**

**"In a field."**

**"A field. That's it."**

**"Yes."**

**Brennan knew that Hodgin's was holding back. Not in the mood to argue,Brennan yanked her gloves off and retreated to her office.**

**Slamming the door behind her,Brennan pulled the shades down and slumped onto the sofa. Then she let out a blood curtling scream. She screamed until she was red in the face. Anger,frustration,rage,sadness it all poured out of her. **

**"WHY! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!!!!!ARGH!!!"Brennan screamed. **

**Brennan was then startled when Booth appeared infront of her. Without thinking she jumped up and ran into his arms.**

**"Shh...Bones its alright. I'm here."**

**"Why do you always know when I need you?"**

**"I heard you screaming."**

**"I'm sorry. I just...I can't take it anymore. I want life to go back to normal."Brennan said.**

**"Bones,I'm going to end it."**

**"Booth you can't always be the hero. You could have died today." Just the thought of Booth dying made Brennan start to cry.**

**"I can't be **_**the **_**hero but I can be **_**your **_**hero. And come on,thats not the first time I've been blown up."**

**Brennan couldn't help but laugh. She took Booth's hand and pulled him onto the sofa. They just sat in the silence,basking in the glory of being together. Brennan was staring at her book shelves. She had a vast collection of books. She looked at the collection of books. Books on anthropology,books on science,books on world history. Then in the very bottom right hand corner she spotted a book,a book she never expected to see. It was a copy of 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'. Thats when it really truly hit her. In eight short months her life was going to be forever changed. In just eight short months her life was going to have everything to do with her baby. Anthropology was going to come second in her life. No matter what was to happen,her baby was everything. **

**Brennan jolted up right "Oh my god" she whispered.**

**"What!?"Booth asked,startled. **

**"I'm pregnant."**

**"Right...and?"**

**"I am pregnant. Booth do you know what that means?"**

**"It means that you are going to have a baby."**

**"Right. Wow."**

**Brennan sighed heavily,leaning back. She rested both hands on her belly and sighed again. **

**"Ok. What was that about?"**

**"I am still trying to grasp the situation."**

**"Don't worry. You have..what..8 months to grasp the situation."**

**"Right. 8 months."**

**"There is one problem though"**

**"Whats that?"**

**"We need a new car"Booth said,laughing.**

_**10 weeks later**_

**"Bones?" Booth said walking to Brennan's bedroom. She was curled up benethe the covers. **

**"Bones?. You want to come with me to the Jeffersonian?"Booth asked. **

**Brennan peeked her head out "No. I don't feel so good. My stomach hurts."Brennan said.**

**"Is something wrong?"Booth asked,with the concerned look he always had.**

**"No. My uteris is stretching as the baby grows. Pain and nausea is normal. You go. I will be fine."**

**"Alright. Zack is stopping over in a few minutes to bring you something."**

**"What?"**

**"I don't know. Something for the baby. His mother sent it."**

**"Ok. Bye."Brennan said,throwing the covers over her head.**

**"Bye.Love you."**

**"Ove ou do"Brennan said**

**A/N-Alright what did you think. I am leaving on vacation Monday. If I get at least five reviews I will try and update tomorrow. I will not be able to update while I am away. More then likely there will be another chapter by Monday. R&R if you want more before I leave!.**

**xoxox**

**Katelyn**


	16. Epistaxis

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones**

**A/N Chapter 16. I tried as hard as I could to get another chapter out before I left. So here it is. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 16- Epistaxis**

"Oh Zack" Brennan said "It's beautiful". She held up a tiny baby pillow. It was hand stitched with pink hearts and yellow baby rattles.

"Every Addy has one. Mine has dinosaurs and rattles on it. When you have the baby and name it,Mama is going to make a matching blanket with the baby's birth information on it."

"Zack. I don't know what to say. This is...amazing."Brennan said.

"Well Mama knows that you are my family. She says that anyone who takes care of me like you do is a member of her family. Although I don't know how thats possible seeing as you are not in fact an actual blood relative."

"I understand what you mean. Booth says that we are all family. Booth says that there is more then one kind of family. Maybe that it what your mother means."

"Oh. I think I understand. So how are you feeling? Mama says that you might not be feeling well."

"I'm ok. My uterus is expanding as the baby grows so it aches a little." Brennan said. She noticed Zack's eyes widen "What?"

"You have a epistaxis"Zack said.

"Damn it."Brennan said,jumping up to get a tissue. Suddenly the phone started ringing "Zack can you get that!"Brennan called.

"Hello?"

"Zack?Where's Bones?"said Booth

"She is in the bathroom. She has a epistaxis."

"A what! Laments term,Zack"

"A...nose bleed."

"Oh. Thank God. Tell her I am on my way home."

"Ok. Good bye Booth."Zack said,hanging up.

"Who was it?"Brennan asked. She was holding a blood soaked tissue to her nose.

"Booth. He's on his way home. Here sit. Put you head back."Zack said.

"Thank you,Zack I know how to handel a epistaxis."

"Alright. Can I do anything else."

"Some company would be nice."Brennan said.

"Okay. Dr.Brennan may I ask you a question?"

"Yes Zack,anything"

"Are you scared?"

The question took Brennan by surprise. She wasn't expecting to feel at a loss of words "I...I am scared. But fear is an un-needed emotion."

"Angela says it is al right to feel afraid."

"I know. Angela is always saying things like that. Booth says that Angela is better at emotion then I am."

"Yes. That is true."

Suddenly Booth burst through the door "You okay?" He asked rushing to Brennan.

"Booth?. Yes I am fine. You didn't have to rush home."

"I didn't...okay I rush. Whatever,as long as you are al right."

"I'm fine.Look at what Zack's mother made for the baby"Brennan said,handing Booth the pillow "She says that I a memember of the Addy family"

Booth examined the pillow "It has pink hearts on it."

"Mama says its going to be a girl. She says she knows these things. Although that is impossible..."Zack said.

"It's wonderful,Zack." Booth said.

"I will tell Mama that you like it."

Booth and Brennan were standing over an examination table. They were arguing over masks.

"Booth I don't need a mask. I never wear a mask."Brennan said.

"Bones,toxins that could be all over these bones is bad for the baby. Not to mention the toxins that the Squint Squad uses to solve cases."

"Booth. I think I know what my body can take."

"Bones. You're body is not the issue. The baby is the size of my hand. It's little body can't take toxins like yours.Please,put on the mask"Booth

begged.

Bones looked at Booth. He was staring at her with those strong will full eyes that she loathed so much.

"Don't look at me like that!"Bones cried.

"Put on the mask!"Booth demanded.

Brennan snatched the mask from Booth and tugged it on "Happy?" she said planting her hands on her hips.

"Very!" Booth said kissing Brennan through the mask. Suddenly Brennan looked down. She was glowing,beaming from ear to ear.

"What?"Booth asked. Brennan took his hand and put it on her slightly swollen belly "Feel that?" She asked as the baby kicked.

"Oh my lord in heaven. Did the baby just kick me?"Booth asked,stupidly.

Brennan nodded. Booth smiled "Thats our baby. Already fighting."

"Our baby"Brennan echoed.

"Ok,Zack what do you know about the victim?"Brennan asked.

"Ursala White 23 from Richmond,Virginia.Disappeared a month ago. Survived by her husband Michael White and six month old son Henry."

"Any suspects,Booth?"

"An old high school friend Marcus King was obsessed with her. We questioned him and he confessed."

"That's it. Nothing else?"

"He raped her and strangled her. Then he drove her body to the river. Case closed."

"Well. Good work team."Cam said.

Brennan was disappointed that there wasn't more to the case. She needed something to take her mind off of life. Little did she know she was about

to get her wish.

Suddenly a gun shot rang throughout the lab. Brennan looked up and saw a women dressed in all black,pointing a gun at the celing. She had a motorcycle helmet on,so no one knew who she was.

"I want to see Dr. Brennan!"she shouted "Back off!" she screamed as guards tried closing in.

Brennan took a step forward "What do you want from me?" she shouted.

"Bones!"Booth shouted "What are you doing?"

"In your office...Now!"The woman bellowed.

Brennan walked into her office as the woman held the gun to her back.

"If you want her alive stay away!"the woman shouted before slamming the door.

Inside Brennan's office the woman pulled the shades down and sat Brennan on the sofa.

"What do you want?"Brennan asked. The woman didn't answer. She unloaded her gun. Bullets dropped onto the floor. Then the woman gathered them up and handed them and the gun to Brennan.

Then she pulled her helmet off "I'm Alexandria Harmony Duke-Johnson. And I want to help."

**A/N- Hello all of my beautiful wonderful fans. I am sorry about the cliff hanger. But once I got to the end I needed to stop. Now I have an entire week to think up what should happen next. I will only be able to access my e-mail while I am away. I won't have wrighting time. But I would love to see lots and lots of reviews. I want atleast 10-15 reviews before I update again. Hurry R&R!!!!! **

**(Oh and I apologize for the double spacing. My computer is acting weird and double spaced everything. So I'm sorry!!)**

**Peace and Love**

**Katelyn**


	17. The Return of Alexandria

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones. Alexandria Harmony Duke-Johnson was all my idea!**

**A/N- You all must be chomping at the bit to read this next chapter so read on!.**

**Chapter 17-The Return of Alexandria**

**Last Time**

_Suddenly a gun shot rang throughout the lab. Brennan looked up and saw a women dressed in all black,pointing a gun at the celing. She had a motorcycle helmet on,so no one knew who she was._

_"I want to see Dr. Brennan!"she shouted "Back off!" she screamed as guards tried closing in. _

_Brennan took a step forward "What do you want from me?" she shouted._

_"Bones!"Booth shouted "What are you doing?"_

_"In your office...Now!"The woman bellowed._

_Brennan walked into her office as the woman held the gun to her back._

_"If you want her alive stay away!"the woman shouted before slamming the door. _

_Inside Brennan's office the woman pulled the shades down and sat Brennan on the sofa. _

_"What do you want?"Brennan asked. The woman didn't answer. She unloaded her gun. Bullets dropped onto the floor. Then the woman gathered them up and handed them and the gun to Brennan._

_Then she pulled her helmet off "I'm Alexandria Harmony Duke-Johnson. And I want to help."_

"Alexandria!? I don't understand. I thought you were being held captive."

"I was. I managed to escape."

"Why did you wait four years to attempt an escape."

"I was young when he took me" Alexandria explained "When he told me that he wouldn't kill my family and friends if I stayed with him,I bought it. Little did I know that the whole time he was raping and killing young girls and women."

Brennan was shocked. She couldn't believe that she was talking to the one person who help put ,The Psycho, behind bars. Alexandria was furiously pacing. Her hands were shaking like leaves in a winter snow storm.

"Alexandria?. Why the gun? Why not just walk in and tell us who you are?"

"I was at...your rape. I drove the getaway car when he shot Dr.Addy. I thought that if I walked in and identified myself, I would be arrested as an accomplice."

"I thought you said that you didn't know about the other rapes."

"I found out about them just before your rape. I found his "trophy case" as he called it. Little things he took as mementos. Thats when he decided that I would be his sidekick."Alexandria said,cringing at the word sidekick. "He handcuffed me to your bedpost and made me watch. When he shot Dr.Addy he cuffed me to the steering wheel."

"How did you manage to escape this time?"Brennan asked.

"He had me chained to a wall by my ankles. So...while...He..."Alexandria said,starting to cry "While he was gone I stripped down to my bra and panties." Then Alexandria was too upset to continue.

"You don't have to say anymore."Brennan said.

Alexandria regained her composure "All in all I suduced him. Once he was caught up in me I tricked him into unchaining me. Then I gathered the chain in my hands and hit him with it until he was unconscious. I jumped on his Harley and came here."

"Alexandria,are you sure you left him alive?"

"I wanted to let Agent Booth do with him what he wished."

Outside the room,Brennan could hear Booth shouting "Do something! Get in there!".

"Alexandria. Do you think we could let Agent Booth in?"

Alexandria collapsed into Brennan's desk chair "Is he going to arrest me?"

"Are you telling me the truth."Brennan asked

"I swear on the my life that every word is the truth."

"Booth won't arrest you if I tell him not to."Brennan said. Brennan watched as Alexandria took the bullets out of her gun and placed them,and the gun,on the desk.

Then Alexandria walked to the door,opening it slowly "Hold your fire! Please!"she cried "I mean no harm!". But the officers didn't lower their weapons.

Booth realized who the woman standing at the door was "Lower your gun!. Don't shoot!."Booth shouted. The officers,then lowered their weapons.

"A..Agent Booth. Come here...Please"Alexandria said. Booth ran to the door,like the devil was at his heels. Alexandria quickly ushered Booth in,shutting the door quickly.

"Bones. You al right?"Booth asked.

"I'm fine. Alexandria doesn't want to hurt anybody. She just wants to help us."

"How did you escape?"Booth asked Alexandria.

"I hit him over the head. Listen I can tell you where he is. When I go back he will kill me."Alexandria said.

"Wait. Alexandria you're not going back. You're staying right here with us."Brennan said

"I am?!"said Alexandria

"She is?"Booth said at the same time.

"Seeley Booth!. I cannot believe that you would consider havibg Alexandria go back to that horrible psychopath."Brennan said.

"Well...I...I didn't mean she had to go back back ."

"Well then what did you mean?"Brennan asked.

Booth was silent. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument. "Alright. We will figure something out."Booth said.

Booth stepped outside the office and ordered the security guards to stand down.

"It was a prank. The woman means no harm. Go on about your business." He said. The security guards looked confused but they obeyed orders.

"Squints! and Sully."Booth called to the Squints and Sully,who had magically appeared.

"Who is she?"Angela asked.

"You'll see. Everyone in.C'mon."Booth said ushering everyone into the room.

"No way. Oh my God. No way"Angela was saying "My eyes are playing tricks on me"

"That is not possible. By her bone structure and facial features I'd say that she is without a doubt-"Zack said

"Alexandria Harmony Duke-Johnson-"Hodgins said

"Four years older."Cam said

Alexandria leaned over to Booth "Do they always do that?"

"They're the Squints. You'll get used to it."Booth said.

"Alright,everyone sit down. Alexandria has some information for us."Brennan said.

Everyone scrambled to find a seat,eager to get the information they had been waiting so long for.

"Whats his name?"Zack asked.

"Whats does he look like?"Angela asked.

"Whats his weapon of choice?"Hodgins asked.

"Whats his motive?."Cam asked.

"Where is he?"Sully asked.

"He is tall maybe 5'11. His weapon of choice is whatevers handy. Mostly a gun,knife and crowbar. I don't know his motive. He lived right outside DC."Alexandria said.

"Whats his name?"Zack repeated.

"He calls himself Howard Epps."

**A/N-OMG Howard Epps. Back from the dead???...No...Yes...No...Hmmm...Another cliffy. I love cliffys. I know this chapter was short but that is because my carpal tunnle is acting up and I couldn't type anymore. The next chapter will be up soon. I promise! Oh and just so I don't get in trouble...**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones or Howard Epps. I do own Alexandria. **

**Is that a valid disclaimer. I hope so.**

**xoxox**

**Katelyn**


	18. Happily Never After

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones or Howard Epps. I do own Alexandria.**

**A/N- Short chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18-Happily Never After**

No one spoke. The room was deathly still. A strangling cloud of fear and utter disgust hung in the air. No one wanted to believe that Howard Epps was the man behind the attacks. Angela sat furiously drawing in her sketch book. Hodgins and Zack had murderous looks splashed across their faces. Cam stared at the floor. Booth and Alexandria looked at each other,not knowing what to say or do next. Brennan was numb. Nothing fazed her anymore. You could have told her that George Washington was her rapist and she wouldn't respond. But this,the thought of Howard Epps being her rapist was too much. "This cannot be happening. No. This is not happening. Howard Epps is...not...Howard Epps...How-ard...Epps"Brennan thought. She shook her head,trying to shake away the pictures of Howard attacking her. It was not working,the images of Howard were etched in her mind.

"No...no...it's...not...possible."Brennan whispered. Suddenly all eyes were on her.

"Bones?"Booth said.

"I need air"Brennan said,running from the room. Not just running,escaping.

"Bones!"Booth said. He tried to run after her but Angela grabbed his arm.

"Let her go."Angela said,not looking up. Booth could tell she was crying,tears splashed on her drawing.

"I'll kill him!."Zack suddenly shouted. Everyone stared at him. It was so out of character for Zack to have an outburst like that. No one knew how to respond.

"Whoa,Buddy, take a chill pill."Hodgins said,trying to calm Zack down.

"Hodgins! This is no time to recreational drug usage!. We have to figure out what our next step is!."Zack exclaimed.

"Zack. Take a chill pill means calm down. Now,calm down. We will figure this out like we always do."Cam said.

"I'm going to work."Zack said,leaving the room

"I'm so sorry. Did I say something??"Alexandria said.

"Alexandria,have a seat. Let me tell you about the Howard Epps we all know and loathe."Booth said.

_**Outside with Brennan**_

Taking a few deep breaths Brennan collapsed onto a ledge,outside the Jeffersonian. She could feel her baby squirming around. "Booth is your father. Not Howard Epps. SeeleyBooth,not Howard Epps."She thought. Brennan watched people walk past her,going about their lives. People on their cell phones bitching because their hair is too frizzy or their limo is late. Simple lives handed to them on a silver platter. Given Brennan knew she lived a great life. She was a successful Forensic Anthropologist working with the FBI. A successful writer. She loved a wonderful man. But the work and heartache it took to get to where Brennan was in life,made her wish for happily ever after.

Happily ever after. Nice thought. Brennan knew that happily ever after was not a realistic wish. Wishes alone were unrealistic. No one lives happily ever after.

"Happily never after is more like it."Brennan said,talking to no one imperticular.

"You can't really mean that." said a voice. Brennan looked up and saw Sully looking down at her.

"Hello Sully."Brennan said.

"Hello Tempe. Whats the matter."Sully said,trying to sound as glum as Brennan.

"Howard Epps."

"The serial killer?"

"Yes."

"Why would he be an issue?. He's dead right?."

"Right!. Thats what everyone thinks. But Alexandria said...and you can't be sure."

"Wait. I'm confused. Tell me whats going on."

"Alexandria,the girl whose DNA was found in my apartment,told us that the name of my attacker is Howard Epps."

"That can't be right. Howard Epps fell off of a roof. He was pronounced dead. You know Tempe,it could be a copy cat."

"Copy cat?"

"Yeah. Maybe one of Epps' fans. There are people who worshiped him. Maybe they think that killing you and the others would be a tribute to Epps."

"You're right,Sully. Howard Epps being alive is not possible. But a copy cat is."Brennan said.

"Yep."

"Can I ask you a question?"Brennan asked.

"Anything."Sully said.

"Do you think I will ever have happiness again?."Brennan asked. The question took Sully by surprise. He took Brennan in his arms.

"I think that when this is over-and it will be over-,when you hold your precious baby in your arms that is when you will find happiness."

"Happiness is not a logical feeling."

"Brennan,not every feeling has to be logical." Sully said. Inside Brennan knew that Sully was right. She couldn't help feeling that happiness would never find her again. Maybe the happiest moments in her life had passed. Now she was going to go through life faking a smile and inside wanting to die.

"You're kidding me!"Alexandria exclaimed.

"I wish I was." Booth said.

"So,Howard is a serial killer. And he died. So who have I been with all of these years?."Alexandria asked.

"A copy cat."Sully said as he and Brennan entered the room.

"A copy cat?"Everyone said in unison.

"Yes. Umm..Booth can I talk to you...outside."Brennan said.

"Sure. Everyone excuse us." Booth said,following Brennan.

"Whats up?"Booth asked,once they found the privacy of Cam's office.

Brennan turned and threw herself against Booth's strong chest "I don't want t do it anymore." she whispered.

"Shh...Bones I know. I don't want to either."

"I just want one day where we don't have to worry about Copy Cat. I want just one day where we can be happy."

Booth was silent. He wanted to give Brennan that happiness,no just for a day but for all the days to come. But if one day of happiness would help Brennan,then one day of happiness he was going to give her.

"Bones. How about Christmas?"

"What?"

"Christmas is in a week. How about we have a Christmas party with all of our friends. I will give you that one day of happiness that you want."

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on. We can go all out. Decorations,food,gifts...a tree. Please,let me give you this."Booth begged. Brennan looked into his eyes,she could tell he was going to make Christmas if she wanted it or not.

"It sounds...perfect. Thank you,Seeley."

"I love you,Bones. Always remember that."

"I will. I love you too."

**A/N- Well what do you think. I am planning on doing a Christmas themed chapter (it will be posted asap) then after that I won't be updating until after Christmas and New Years. Please R&R and be kind. I worked hard on this chapter. Took me forever to figure out how I wanted it to go. I think it's good.**

**Love xoxox**

**Katelyn Ashley**


	19. Merry Christmas To All

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones,Howard Epps or...Christmas D. I do own Alexandria.**

**A/N-Christmas Party!!!Enjoy**

**P.S Plus 2 B&B surprises!**

**Chapter 19-Merry Christmas To All**

_**Christmas Eve 3pm**_

Brennan flew out of the doctor's office. It was getting late and she still needed to get a gift for Booth. In her head she went over her list.

_"Angela,check. Hodgins,check.Cam and Zack,check check. Russ,Amy and the girls,check.Dad,check. Bo-"_

Then she stopped dead in her tracks losing her train of thought. She was thinking about what the nurse had just said to her...

_**Flashback (5 minutes ago)**_

_"Here is the file copy you requested,Dr.Brennan."said the nurse,Maureen_

_"Thank you Maureen. Have a nice holiday."Brennan said,starting to leave._

_"Wait!. Dr.Brennan don't forget your sonogram!."Maureen called after her. Brennan ran back and took the sonograms from Maureen._

_"Thank you,Maureen. Happy Holidays!."Brennan shouted as she ran off._

_"Congratulations! It's a girl!."Maureen shouted. _

_"Thank you!."Brennan shouted back as she disappeared into an elevator. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Wait did she...Oh god."Brennan whispered,as she quickly made her way to Booth's car. Sliding into the drivers seat Brennan flipped open her file.

"Patient,Dr.Temperance Brennan...blah...blah...blah...Ok,here it is baby sex is...female...oh my god."Brennan said,allowing the file to fall to the floor. A daughter. A baby girl. A mini Brennan. Or as Booth would say, a mini Bones. Still in shock,Brennan started the car up. Feeling the small kick of her baby made Brennan start to cry. She pulled out of the parking lot,feeling as though she was on auto pilot,Brennan headed in the direction of downtown D.C. She knew exactly what to get Booth for Christmas.

"I'm home!."Brennan shouted as she pushed her way through the front door. Bags of gifts kept her from walking upright.

"Ohh let me get those. You shouldn't be carrying them."

"Well what was I supposed to do with them?."

"Leave them in the car. I would have gotten them."

"You would have seen your gift."

"Would not."

"I know you. You would have snooped. You can't help yourself."Brennan said,heading to her room. Then suddenly behind her Brennan hear a small cry "Bones!." She whirled around and saw Parker running at her. She dropped her bags and took Parker in her arms.

"Ohh,Parker. How are you?"Brennan asked,squeezing the boy tighter and tighter.

"I'm good. How is you and baby Bones?" Parker asked.

"We're doing good."

"Are you excited for Santa to come tonight?."Parker asked.

"Parker,Santa is just a-Booth!."Brennan cried feeling herself being lifted to her feet.

"What Bones is saying Parker is...Santa is a just a fat jolly man who loves to bring presents to good boys on Christmas Eve."Booth said,fumbling for an explanation to what Bones was going to say.

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to go finish wrapping my gifts."Parker said,bouncing off to his room.

Booth waited until her heard Parkers bedroom door shut,then he said "Bones!. You can't ruin the Santa magic for Parker."

"Booth,Santa is just a figment of peoples imaginations. You should lead Parker down the road of false truth."Brennan said,in that matter of fact way she always did.

"Bones. You believed in Santa didn't you?."

"As a matter of fact...no."Brennan said. Booth could tell she was lying.

"Oh don't you even try lying to me Temperance Brennan. C'mon you can tell me. Did you believe in Santa Clause?"Booth asked again.

Brennan rolled her eyes "Fine!. Yes,Booth,I believed in Santa Clause. For fifteen years." Brennan said.

Thats when it hit him. Not only did Brennan lose the Christmas spirit when she was fifteen,but she stopped believing in Christmas all together.

"You don't have any belief in Christmas,miracles or any of that,do you,Bones.?"

"As one stupid last attempt to get my parents back I wrote a letter to Santa. Fifteen years old,I sat at my desk crying,pouring my heart out in this letter. I guess it was one last childish attempt to believe in something,anything. When I woke up Christmas morning and saw that my parents weren't there,I vowed to stop believing in stuff like that. To this day I don't believe in anything that I can't see with my own two eyes." Brennan said.

"Bones,I'm sorry I bought it up. Listen...I'm not going to force you to believe in something that you don't want to. But please,let Parker have his beliefs."Booth said.

"Okay. Thank you for understanding. I won't convince Parker that Santa doesn't exist."Brennan said.

"Thank you. I love you."Booth said,kissing Brennan on the cheek.

"Love you too. Where's Alexandria?"Brennan asked.

"Oh she's helping Parker wrap his gifts."

"Has she called her family yet.?"

"No not yet. She said that she doesn't want to put them in any danger."

"Understandable."

"Go put those bags down and come help me trim the tree."Booth said.

Brennan nodded. Normally she wouldn't go anywhere near a tree,but it was important to Booth. What was important to him was important to her.

_**Later on that night 6pm.**_

Brennan,Booth,Parker and Alexandria sat around a roaring fire. They were sipping cocoa and getting ready to open gifts.

"Can I say something?"Alexandria asked.

"Anything."Booth said.

"Ok. I just want to thank you guys for everything that you have done for me. I just popped into your lives and you have treated me like a true friend. I only hope that I can re-pay you by helping fix the mess that has been created."Alexandria said,starting to tear up.

"To Alexandria!"Parker cried,lifting his Superman mug in the air.

"Thats my boy"Booth said.

The three adult laughed "To Us!."They cried in unison.

"Ok now that the toast is over can we open presents now!."Parker asked,bouncing up and down on his knees.

"Ok Parker. We can open presents now."Booth said,pulling his son into his lap.

"Ok,ok. I want to give mines out first."Parker said,running into his room.

Parker beamed as he watched Booth,Brennan and Alexandria open their gifts.

"Wow! Parker I love it!. This is awesome!."Booth said when he saw his new swiss army knife. Engraved on the front was _Daddy_.

"I am glad. Mommy said you would."Parker said.

Then Alexandria opened her's. It was a necklace made out of macaroni and letter beads spelling out _Alexandria._ "Parker this is so beautiful. Thank you so much."Alexandria said.

"Your welcome so much."Parker replied. He looked very happy and very proud of himself.

Suddenly Brennan felt all eyes on her. She was still staring at the gift Parker had given her. It was a Swarovski Crystal snowflake ornament.

"Parker I...I love it. Thank you so much."Brennan said,pulling Parker into a hug.

"Your...welcome...Bones."Parker gasped.

When Brennan finally released Parker he said "Ok now you guys go!."

"Well Daddy Bones and Alexandria are going to exchange gifts tomorrow. But Bones and I have gifts for you."Booth said.

"Parker,sweetie I am sorry but your present didn't get here yet. Santa still has it."Alexandria said.

"Thats ok. I expect Santa to come tonight."Parker said.

"Very grown up of you,Parker"Alexandria said.

Booth and Brennan placed two packages into Parkers lap. Parker ripped at them like lions on a steak. Brennan could hardly see him in a shower of wrapping paper and bows.

"Wow! A chemistry set!. And a robot puppy!.Thanks Bones. Thanks Daddy!."Parker shouted,wrapping them both in a hug.

"You're welcome,Parker."They said in unison.

"Daddy can I go play with my puppy?."Parker asked,once everything was cleaned up.

"Wait. Parker are you forgetting something?"Booth said.

"Oh yeah! Bones special gift."Parker said.

"What!. But I have a special gift for you!."Brennan cried.

"You do!. Well mine first!."Booth said. He and Parker handed her a bundle that was the size of a basketball.

"What is this??" Brennan asked.

"I wrapped it myself. Open it!."Parker said

"Well. Parker you did a wonderful job."Brennan said,trying to fight through the wrapping.

Parker beamed,very proud of himself "Thank you.".

Once Brennan was able to rip open the wrapping-with some help from Booth's pocket knife-she watched a tiny black box tumble into her lap.

"Ooh. Whats this... Oh my."Brennan said,when she opened the box. It was a ring. But not just any ring it was two dolphins nose to nose with a diamond in the center. Brennan looked up and saw Booth tearing up. She knew what was coming.

"Bones,I love you more then life itself. I want to be the father to your baby. I want us to spend forever being together. You don't have to say yes now. Just know that no matter what happens,I will always be with you. Please take this ring as a sign of my love and friendship."Booth said,sliding the ring onto Brennan's right hand ring finger.

Brennan threw herself at Booth "When this is over,I will say yes." she whispered.

Twenty minutes later Parker had left and Alexandria was sleeping on the sofa. Brennan and Booth sat in front of the fire holding each other.

"You know,you never gave me that gift you had."Booth teased.

"Oh...well compared to your gift mine is nothing."

"Let me be the judge. C'mon show me."Booth said. Brennan reached under the tree and pulled out a square box.

"Merry Christmas,Booth."Brennan said,handing him the box.

"Ohh for me! You shouldn't have!."Booth said,laughing. Booth ripped off the wrapping and shook the box.

"You're just like Parker."Brennan said. Then she had a thought. She slapped her hand over Booth's "Wait!."

"What?. Whats the matter?."Booth asked.

"Did you ask me to marry you because of this baby. Because if thats your reasoning then I don't want this."Brennan said,trying to slip off the ring. She looked heartbroken just at the thought that Booth would propose only for that reason.

"Bones."Booth said,stopping her from removing the ring."I proposed to you because I love you. I want you to be by my side,and me by yours from not to forever. You are giving me the gift of being the father to your baby. _You_ are giving _me_ and amazing gift. I only hope that I can make you as happy as you have made me."

Brennan took a deep breath "Alright. Finish opening it."she said,releasing Booth's hand. Booth beamed and finished tearing off the paper. Once the paper was gone Brennan watched Booth slowly lift the top off of the box. She held her breath as he lifted a scrapbook into view. It was pink and green striped with chocolate brown lettering spelling out _Our Baby_ on the front.

"Bones. This is great. I can't wait to fill it."Booth said.

"Open it."Bones whispered,motioning to the book.

Booth opened the book to the front page. There was a sonogram taped to the page. Underneath were the words _Her first picture._

"Oh my god. Her first picture. This is a nice photo."Booth said,not yet realizing the _her_ part.

"So. _Her _first picture."Brennan said,emphasizing the _her_.

"Yes her first..."Booth trailed of. He stared at the picture. Brennan knew he finally got it. Suddenly Booth kissed her,hard.

"It's amazing!.Beautiful! Our daughter!"Booth said inbetween kisses.

"So your happy?"Brennan asked.

"Whats not to be happy about!. A daughter. A little girl!. A mini Bones. I can't wait."Booth said.

Brennan and Booth sat infront of the fireplace. Basking in glory that was yet to come.

**A/N- Ok so I decided to make this a two parter. Christmas Eve first then Christmas Day. In case you didn't realize the engagement ring is more of a promise ring. And a baby girl! Yay. So I am taking name suggestions! Review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see Baby Brennan be named. Remember be kind!**

**XoXoX**

**Katelyn**


	20. Baby,All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones. I do own Alexandria.**

**A/N- Ho ho ho! Here we go...**

**Chapter 20-Baby,All I Want For Christmas Is You.**

"Yes Mom,I understand. I'm okay really."Alexandria said,rolling her eyes to Brennan. It was noon on Christmas Day and Alexandria decided to call her family.

"My baby is alive and doesn't want to see me." Brennan could hear Lydia Duke crying.

"Mom. I want to see you and Daddy and Brandon and little Whitney so badly."

"How did you know about Whitney?. I had her two years ago."Lydia asked. While Alexandria was missing Lydia had given birth to a third child Whitney.

"Long story."

"Ok thats it. We are on the first flight to D.C."Lydia said.

"Mother! Now listen to me. I want you _all_ to stay in Jersey!. If you come down here the man who took me might try and hurt you. I don't want that happening."Alexandria begged.

"Sweetheart,I don't want you spending another Christmas alone."Lydia said.

"Mother,I am not alone. I am staying with Dr.Brennan and Agent Booth."Alexandria said.

"Are they keeping you safe?."

"Safe as I could be. Listen Mother I have to go. Send my love to Daddy,Brandon and Whitney."Alexandria said.

"I will baby. Listen to me,Gregory is waiting for your return. He hasn't stopped loving you. I just thought you might like to know."

"Thanks. I love you,Mom."

"Love you too,Darling."Lydia said. Alexandria placed the phone back on the cradel. She plopped down onto the sofa,burried her face in her hand and sobbed. Brennan placed her hand on Alexandria's shoulder. She didn't like seeing Alexandria do upset.

"He never stopped loving me."Alexandria said.

"Who?."Brennan asked.

"Gregory. My boyfriend.Mama said that he still loved me and that he was waiting for me."Alexandria said.

"Alexandria. You can see them you know. Booth will do everything possible to keep them safe."Brennan said.

"I can't there is never that one hundred percent guarantee that they will be safe. _He_ will be coming,soon. Once this...this _war_ is said and done,then and only then will I see them."Alexandria said.

"You know your father told me that you had wisdom beyond your years. I can see it. You are very mature. You can talk to us you know. Booth,Angela,Hodgins,Zack,Cam or myself. If you ever want to back out,go right ahead. I understand if you are afraid and I will insure your protection if you choose to go."Brennan said.

"I don't plan on it. I have seen,in photos that is,what this man has done."Alexandria said,closing her eyes in pain "I watched him...r.._rape_ you. He will pay and I will watch."Alexandria said.

Brennan took Alexandria in her arms "Then I will be here when you need me. Saying thank you is just not enough to express my deepest gratitude."

"No. Thank you is perfect."Alexandria said.

"What do we have here?? Female bonding?"Booth asked,waltzing into the room in a high and mighty way.

"Just talking."Alexandria said.

"Well no more. We have a party to throw!."Booth said.

_**Later on that afternoon 5pm.**_

Brennan modeled infront of her mirror. She was wearing a red knee length silk dress with flow cap sleeves and a smocked waist. The neckline plunged to just the right spot. With it she wore black silk ballet flats. Around her neck hung a strand of pearls. On her finger,her mothers ring. She and Booth had decided to keep the 'engagement' a secret until after the Psyho was captured or killed.

"Ok. You look good. You look...like hot air balloon."Brennan sighed. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door "Who is it!?"She called.

"It's me Dr.Brennan,Alexandria. Can I come in?"Alexandria called back.

"Yes. Come on in. And call me Brennan."Brennan said as Alexandria entered the room.

"Oh you look beautiful."Brennan said. Alexandria was wearing a deep purple dress with a black diamond lace over lay. With it a pair of purple pumps and amethyst earrings.

"You like it. Angela let me borrow it."Alexandria said.

"You look amazing. Really. I love it."Brennan said. Inside,Brennan wished she looked as good as Alexandria.

"You look amazing,Brennan. That dress is perfect."Alexandria praised.

"No. I look like a hot air balloon."Brennan said,walking away from the mirror.

"How could you say that. You look beautiful. I wouldn't lie to you. I never lie. Ever."Alexandria said.

Brennan walked to the closet and pulled out a black sweatsuit. Alexandria knew that Brennan was going to change. So she did what anyone would do...She called Booth.

"Booth!!.Booth!! Come stop Brennan!!."Alexandria screamed.

Within seconds Booth was in the room "What!".

"She is going to change."Alexandria said,plating her hands firmly on her hips.

Booth took one look at Brennan and said "If you do I'm leaving."

"What?"Brennan asked in dibelief.

"You look...ravishing.Radient.Georgous!.Don't change. Please. I love how you look."Booth said.

"Really?"Brennan blushed.

"Really. Now. Come on they will be here any second."Booth said,running from the room.

_**Ten minutes later**_

"You look _amazing_ sweetie!"Angela cried as she burst into the apartment,almost knocking Booth over. She looked amazing as well. She was wearing an emerald green chiffon a-line dress with red pumps.

"Thanks Ang. Merry Christmas."Brennan said.

"You too,Sweetie. Jack..look at Brennan!."Angela said,pulling Hodgins to her side.

"Stunning."Jack said,kissing Brennan's cheek.

"Thank you Hodgins."Brennan said.

"Dr.Brennan. You look very beautiful this evening."Zack said in his normal Zack-way.

"Thank you,Zack. A tuxedo suits you."Brennan said giving Zack a small hug.

"Cam said the samething." Zack said.

"That I did. Brennan amazing as always."Cam said,kissing Brennan's cheek.

"Cam you too."Brennan said. Cam was wearing a strapless little black dress. Plain black,very Cam.

Once all of the hello's were over everyone settled in the dining room for some food from the Diner. Everyone had decided that instead of the normal turkey and stuffing,they wanted food from their favorite diner.

"Pass the fires."Cam said.

"Only if you pass the cheeseburgers."Brennan said.

"Done"said Cam as they traded platters.

"So how is everything going with the pregnancy?."Hodgins asked.

"Fine. Actucally we just found out the baby is a girl."Brennan said.

"A...girl!."Angela said,almost choking on her salad.

"Yes."Booth said.

The table errupted with praise. Kisses and hugs were being passed around while Booth and Brennan watched. They laughed and winked at eachother as the praising and crying continued.

"Hello!. The food is getting cold!."Brennan shouted over the noise.

"Sorry,Brennan. We are just so happy for you guys."Angela said.

"I know. Thank you. We are happy too."Brennan said eyeing Booth from across the table.

"Alright people. Eat up then presents!"Booth cried. Then chaos errupted again. Everyone began shoveling food into their mouths like the world was ending.

_"Children at heart."_Brennan thought.

"Ok. Now we did Secret Santa again. Who wants to go first?"Angela asked. The entire group was seated in the livingroom with their gifts in their laps.

"May I?"Alexandria asked.

"Sure. Who do you have?."Angela asked.

"I have Zack. And I thought that this was fitting."Alexandria said,hanging Zack a gift bag.

"Thank you Alexandria. Oh this is funny."Zack said pulling out a red tie that said HOT STUFF in big orange letters.

"I think you need a girlfriend. And the ladys will love this."Alexandria said. Zack laughed. They very thought of him in that tie was enough to get everyone laughing.

"Ok ok. Me next."Booth said "Merry Christmas Angela."he said handing Angela a black box with a bow on it.

"Oh Booth...Oh my gosh. It's beautiful. Thank you."Angela said holding up a necklace with a big amber pendant.

"You're welcome. I saw it and thought it was perfect for you." Booth said.

"It is. I love it."Angela said. Booth nodded happy to know he had done a good job.

"Alrighty. I want to go now."Cam said,handing Booth a gift bag.

"Me?. Wow thanks Cam."Booth said. "Ohh Obsession for men. How did you know this is _my_ cologne?"He asked.

"I could smell it on you. When I went to the store I sniffed every colonge until I found it."Cam explained.

"Good work,Camille."Booth said teasing Cam about her name.

"Haha funny. Who's next?"Cam asked.

"I'll go. Merry Christmas Alexandria."Hodgins said,handing Alexandria her gift.

"Hodgins. Thank you very much.Oh lord! A camera. Oh no I cannot accept this. It is too much."Alexandria said.

"Oh please. Sure you can. It is so that when you go back home you an take plenty of photo's to send our way."Hodgins said.

"I will. Thank you."Alexandria said,close to tears.

"Alright no tears on Christmas. I have Cam. Merry Christmas." Zack said handing Cam a gift basket.

"Ohh spa stuff. Zack-a-roni this is perfect. Thank you so much."Cam said.

"You are welcome."Zack replied.

"Merry Christmas Hodgins."Brennan said,handing Hodgins his gift.

"Thanks doc."Hodgins said,opening his gift. "Oh god. I love it. Thank you."Hodgins said,holding up a framed photo of he and Angela on their wedding day.

"Sweetie!. Thats beautiful. Well,Merry Christmas."Angela said,handing Brennan a large tube.

"What is this?"Brennan asked. She popped off the top and out slid a rolled up peice of parchment. Bennan carefully unrolled it. It was a sketched portrait of Brennan,Booth and Parker. "Oh Ang."She said.

"Now it's not done yet. When your baby girl is born I will add her in. Ok?."Angela said.

"Better then ok. Angela it is perfect. I love it so so much."Brennan said,starting to cry. "Hormones"She said,trying to laugh. The whole room laughed with her. For the first time Brennan was having the happiest and merriest Christmas. She hoped it would never end.

Little did the party goers know there was a phantom being lurking in the shadows of the night. Across the roof from Booth's apartment buliding a telescope aimed into Booth's living room.

"Enjoy your happiness now Bones."Said a mans voice "For your happiness is to be short lived." Then with an evil laugh he disappeared back into the shadows.

**A/N- Ohhh a cliffy. I couldn't help it. So hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R and please be kind. If you don't like my story then just don't read it ( I dont mean to come off as mean I just hate flames.) **

**I wish all of my readers a very very very Happy Holidays and a happy and healthy New Year!. **

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Katelyn**


	21. She Was Taken

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones. I do own Alexandria.**

**A/N- Here is chapter 21!!! yay!. I am still taking suggestions for Baby Brennan's name!! So let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 21-She Was Taken. **

Temperance Brennan sat on the sofa wrapped tightly in a blanket,sobbing softly. It was 11:45am on December 31st,the ending of another chapter in her life. Today was New Years Eve. Booth had told Brennan that he wanted to spend a quiet evening together and ring in the New Year with a kiss. Brennan thought it was going to be a wonderful evening...before she recieved the message.

_**15 hours earlier,December 29th 2007,8pm.**_

Brennan gathered the dishes off of the table "Enjoy dinner?" she asled.

"Amazing as always,Bones. That mac and cheese is my favorite."Booth praised.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it. I am going to go wash these dishes."Brennan said.

"No. I want to wash 'em. Remember that was our deal. You cook,I clean."Booth said.

"Oh right. I had almost forgotten. Well in that case I am going to go take a nice warm bubble bath."Brennan said,handing the stack of dishes to Booth.

"Not too warm. You don't want to induce premature labor."Booth said.

"Well thank you Dr.Booth."Brennan teased,disappearing into the bathroom.

Brennan light a few candels and scattered them around the room. Rose petals lay in a sheet across the warm bath water. Brennan inhaled as she undressed,feeling the cold air on her skin. She sat on the edge of the jacuzzi tub,allowing her legs to adjust to the warmth. Then she slowly slid the remainder of her exposed body into the water. She warm water against her skin felt wonderful. The soothing aroma of the rose petals was amazing. For a few moments Brennan enjoyed the silent bliss.

Suddenly she was startled when she heard her cell phone alerting her that she had a text message. "Ugg...Angela."Brennan said, as she reached out of the tub,searching her clothes for the buzzing device. When she finally found it she flipped it open. What she saw almost made her drop the phone into the water.

"Nice bath Joy? Enjoying those rose petals and candels?" is what the message read. It was not signed,nor was it from a number that Brennan knew. Even though she didn't recognize the number didn't mean she didn't know who was messaging her. No,Temperance Brennan knew exactly who was taunting her.

"What do you want,Howard?"Brennan typed back. Then for an agonizing 60 seconds Brennan waited for the responce.

"You. I happen to know that Agent Booth proposed to you on X-Mas Eve. I can't let that happen,now can I?"

"What makes you think that?"Brennan typed.

"Oh come on. You don't come across a kissing dolphins diamond ring everyday do you.?"

"Parker must be thrilled."Howard typed two messages back to back.

_"Parker?"_Brennan thought "What do you know about Parker?"Brennan typed.

"I know that he is getting ready for bed. I know that he goes to school at Roosevelt Elementry."

"I know that I can play cop and pick him up right from school tomorrow at 3:15 pm."Howard typed.

_"How could he know that. No,he can't hurt Parker...I'd...I'd rather..."_Brennan thought "What do you want me to do?"she typed.

"My my are you anxious to see me??. Well be at the Washington Monument tomorrow at noon."

Brennan took a deep breath. Was she really going to sacrifice herself. When Brennan took too long to respond Howard wrote another message "I don't want to have to hurt him,Joy.". The message was followed by a picture of Parker. He was playing outside his school,there was a big black X across his body.

"Noon. I'll be there."Brennan typed.

"Good. Oh and if I see any sign of FBI or Squints I will leave and go get Parker. Don't tempt me."Howard typed.

Brennan didn't respond. She waited a minute for another message,but their wasn't one. Brennan threw the phone on the gound. It was what she had to do. Her mind was made up. If she had to choose between her life and Parkers...there was hesitation.

_**Back to December 31st 2007,11:50 am.**_

Brennan laid a hand on her stomach. She had to protect her baby. But if she wasn't at the monument at noon Parker would be harmed. Brennan couldn't let that happen. Gather up her courage Brennan grabbed her purse and car keys. She kissed the note addressed to Booth and placed it on the coffee table. Taking one last look around the apartment Brennan walked into the hall,shutting the door behind her.

The whole way to the monument Brennan continued to recieve picture messages from Howard. They were pictures of Parker. Sitting at his desk,eating his lunch,playing on the play ground. Reminders of what was at stake if she turned around. Then she recieved a text.

"Booth will hate you!. He will never forgive you if you choose yourself over little Parker." Brennan read aloud. She chose not to respond. The clocked ticked down the minutes 11:55...11:56...11:57.

Brennan pulled up infront of the Washington Monument,with not a minute to spare. She got out of the car,locking her keys and purse inside like she had been instructed earlier that morning ,vis various text messages. She stood and waited. Feeling the cold December air thrash at her skin like whips. Then she flet herself being yanked backwards.

"Oh Joy. How wonderful to see you."said an evil voice. Brennan didn't cry or speak,she couldn't due to a gag that was being forced into her mouth. She didn't look at her attacker or surroundings,she couldn't see due to a blindfold. Then she felt a sharp pain in her head. She could hear her attacker saying her name. The voice was getting farther and farther away,until it was gone competely. Brennan's world had gone black.

Booth walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Bones!?"He called,no responce was heard.

"Bones!? You here?" he called again,still nothing. He walked into the living room and saw that his keys and her purse were gone.

"Maybe she went to the st...whats this?"Booth said as he spotted the note proped up on the coffee table. Booth read what Brennan had written in horror.

Dear Seeley,

Before I say anything you will find your car parked infront of the Washington Monument. At 8pm last night I recieved a text message from the man calling himself Howard Epps. He told me that if I didn't turn myself over to him my noon time today,he would kill Parker. When you find your car,inside you will find my purse, Inside my purse is my cell phone. On it you will see the messages and photo's of Parker that Howard had sent me.

Booth I know you are angry at me for not telling you about the massages last night. We have seen what this man can do and I was not going to risk my future step sons life. Seeley,I have nothing but...what do yo say...faith in you. I believe that you will find me. But if you don't...try and save my baby. If I have to be comatose until she is born then so be it. Do whatever it takes. And please raise her with me in mind. Tell her about me. Tell her how much I loved and wanted her. Booth I love you more then myself and that is why I am doing this. I won't make you loose Parker because of me.

My love forver and always

Your Bones.

Booth immediatly picked up the phone and dialed Cam's number.

"Dr.Soroyan?"Cam said.

"Cam! It's Booth!. Are all of the Squints there with you!?"Booth cried.

"Zack wasn't at the house when Angela and Hodgins left this morning they said.He hasn't arrived yet."

"Cam! You,Zack and Angela stay put!."Booth ordered,running into his room to get dressed

"Booth you're worring me. Whats going on?"Cam asked.

"She was taken,Cam. Brennan has been kidnapped."

"Oh my god..."Cam said.

"I have to go."Booth said hanging up. Then he dialed Cullen's number.

"Agent Cullen?"

"Agent Cullen sir. Booth here. Bones has been kidnapped."

"What do we need to do?"

"We need cars at the Washington Monument. Send a car to my apartment. Sir we need to find her."

"Booth we will."Cullen said. Then the line went dead. Booth ran around the house like a maniac getting dress. Then suddenly her stopped,dropped to his knees and screamed "Why!!!!.". Then he sat there sobbing. He could feel himself going to a very dark place. Then he looked up,a look a fury and determination across his face. He was going to find her. He was going to bring her and his daughter home. He would do it if it killed him.

**A/N- I have no idea where this chapter came from. It just came to me. I hope you like it. As you can tell the story is coming to an end. I don't know how many chapters left but it will end soon!. I will not update again until I get atleast 10 reviews. So hurry!!!!. I love the nice reviews I get from all of you!. Thank you soo much. And think of baby girl names!.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**xoxoxoxox**

**Katelyn**


	22. All Or Nothing

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones or Howard Epps. I do own Alexandria. **

Author's Note-Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 22-All or Nothing**

"Give me that bag!."Booth shouted at an officer,who was holding Brennan's handbag. The officer handed Booth the handbag. Booth tore it apart searching for the cell phone. Then he found it.

"Holy Mary mother of Jesus."Booth said. What he saw was not only shocking, it was depressing. Pictures of Parker with black X's across his body. Text messages telling Brennan that if she didn't do what she was told ,Parker would die. Booth fell to his knees shake as he tried to walk. He collapsed onto the ground still staring at the phone.

"Booth! Zack is gone!. We think Epps got him too!."Hodgins said,running up to Booth.

"What makes you think that?"

"He walked to work this afternoon. He has to pass the Washington Monument to get to the lab. He is not where to be found. Plus we found his bag and cellphone over my the picnic area."Hodgins said.

Now not only was Brennan in danger but Zack was aswell.

"Dr.Brennan...Dr.Brennan..."said a familiar voice. Brennan's eyes slowly opened. Zack was staring down at her. He was shirtless and covered in bruises,cuts and dirt.

"Where are we. What are you doing here.?"Brennan asked.

"We are in a...something...somewhere. Epps got me."

Brennan tried to sit up but pain stopped her. "Don't even try"Zack said. "You might have a concussion."

"Why did Epps take you?"Brennan asked.

"I have no idea. I guess wrong place wrong time. I was walking to work this morning. The last thing I remember was looking up at the Washington Monument,then I woke up here."

"Where's your shirt?"Brennan asked.

"On your forehead."Zack said patting the folded shirt on Brennan's sweaty forehead.

"Why?"

"You have a fever. I had to bring it down." Zack said.

Brennan was in a state of disbelief. She couldn't believe where she was and what was happening.

"Is the baby alright?"Brennan asked.

"I checked it out a few minutes ago. Heartbeat is still strong. You are at 24 weeks. Almost into the 3rd trimester."Zack said,sounding very much like an OBGYN.

"How can you be so sure?"Brennan asked.

"There was a medical bag down here when I woke up. Along with two gallons of water ,some towels,a cot and a trunk that I cannot unlock."Zack said.

"He obviously doesn't want us to die anytime soon."Brennan said.

"I am glad about that. What is in the medical bag?"

"Seven large bandages,five small bandages,2 rolls of gauze,a thermometer,a stethoscope,a scapula,a needle,thread and sissors. Oh and a small bottle of antibacterial."Zack said.

"Sounds like supplies for surgery."Brennan said. Brennan scanned the room. The room was about 150 square feet,no window or door insight.

"Do you know how he comes in and out?"Brennan asked.

"No. I woke up twenty minutes before you did. He hasn't come in yet." Zack said. Brennan couldn't believe how brave Zack was being. He was acting as if they were back at the lab on a normal day. Brennan was suddenly over come with emotion. She turned her head away from Zack and started to cry.

Zack held Brennan close. He wanted so badly to get her out of there.

"Hello friends."said a voice. Zack and Brennan searched around for Howard.

"Up here."Howard said. Brennan and Zack looked up and saw Howard staring at them from what looked like a trap door. Howard then lowerd a ladder and climbed down to them.

"How are we feeling?"Howard said,eyeing Brennan.

"Let her go!"Zack shouted.

"Oh no. I cannot do that. Not until she gives birth to my heir."Howard said. Brennan looked at Howard closely.

"You are not Howard Epps."Brennan said.

"Oh shit. You found me out. No I am not _that_ Howard Epps. My name is really Henry Jackson. I am Howard's biggest fan. So I changed my looks and my name. So,what gave me away."

"You used your right wrist to help balance yourself as you came down the ladder. Epps wouldn't have been able to do so."Brennan said.

"That is correct Dr.Brennan,very good. So how is my baby doing?."Howard asked.

"This is not your baby."Brennan spat.

"Sure it is. So how is it doing?"Howard pressed.

"_She_ is doing fine!."Brennan exclaimed.

"Ohh its a girl! How exciting!. She will make the perfect side kick. That bitch Alexandria was too soft. But I will raise our daughter up to be the perfect killer. The best female serial killer ever!."Howard cried.

"No! She is Booth's daughter! You will never have her!."Brennan shouted.

"Oh yeah. And how are you going to stop me?."Howard said,starting back up the ladder.

"Booth will find us!."Brennan screamed as Howard disappeared.

Brennan cried as she imagined her baby's life as Howards child. No,she wasn't going to let it happen.

"Help me up Zack."Brennan said.

"Brennan you really shouldn't."Zack said.

"Help me up."Brennan demanded. Hesitantly Zack helped Brennan to her feet. She wobbled over to the cot and sat down. She was thinking of an escape plan. She didn't know how or when. All she knew was it had to be done.

Booth,Cullen and the remaining Squints including Sully and Alexandria,sat around a table and discussed options.

"How many weeks along is it safe for a baby to be born?"Booth asked.

"34 weeks. The chance for survival rises after that."Cullen said.

"That means we have 10 weeks. We'd better find them before then."Booth said.

"Booth. We are doing everything we can."Sully said.

"Well we're not doing enough!. My fiancee and daughter and Zack are out there in the hands of a psycho path!. We need to find them!."Booth cried,storming off into Brennan's office. Angela stood to go after Booth but Hodgins stopped him.

"If I were Booth. I would want sometime alone to think."Hodgins said.

"She's my best friend."Angela said,sobbing into Hodgins' shirt.

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments until Sully said "Did he say daughter?."

Author's Note -I have no idea where these chapters are coiming from!. For so long I had a writters block. Thats why I said no more chapters until _after_ Christmas. But all of a sudden I had a burst of ideas!. I am not sure when the next chapter will be up but it may be soon. I am going to go by weeks now. Like the next chapter will be Week 1 since Brennan and Zack were taken then Week 2 ect ect. If you doing understand what I mean then just PM me and I will fill you in. I am still taking baby name suggestions!. R&R be kind and let me know how you are enjoying the story!. Oh and I decided to wright my author's notes in this font. It looks like my normal handwritting!. If you have a problem with it let me know.

Love To All

Happy Holidays

Katelyn


	23. I'd Do Anything Week 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones or Howard Epps or Gordon Gordon. I do own Alexandria. The song I'd Do Anything belongs to Simple Plan.**

Author's Note- Thanks to all of you for your reviews and name suggestions. Keep 'em coming!

**Chapter 23-I'd Do Anything-Week 1**

1 week 7 days 6 hours 5 minutes and 30...31...32 seconds. That is how long Brennan and Zack have been missing. It was 6:05 am on Janurary 7th 2008. Booth was pouring his sixth cup of coffee. He hadn't slept more then seven hours since Brennan and Zack got taken. Booth sat at Brennan's desk going over Howard Epps' file,hoping that he could figure out the copycats next move. Everytime he tried to think all he saw was an image of Zack and Brennan chained to a wall somewhere.

"Agent Booth?". Booth looked up and saw Alexandria.

"Alexandria?. What are you doing here?."Booth asked.

"I came to say that I am leaving."

"What?. Where are you going?."

"I am going to give myself back. Goodbye."Alexandria said,running from the room. Booth couldn't let her go. So he chased her.

"Alexandria! Stop!."Booth shouted. Alexandria didn't respond she just kept running.

"Alexandria stop or...I'll shoot!."Booth shouted. Alexandria said,threw her hands in the air.

"You wouldn't."She said. Booth caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

"You're right. I wouldn't. I just wanted you to stop."Booth said.

"Booth. I have to go. If I don't Zack and Brennan are going to die. I cannot let that happen!."Alexandria cried trying to wiggle out of Booth's grasp.

"Listen to me. You're just a kid. You don't have to fight these battles. Thats my job."Booth said.

"This is my battle!. I left and now Brennan and Zack are missing."Alexandria said.

"All you need to do is tell us where you were being held. That will being us one step closer to finding them."Booth said.

"But you already went there and found the place torched."Alexandria said.

"Yes,well in our world,that means nothing."Hodgins said walking up with a vial of hair.

"What that?"Booth asked.

"Hair found on the floor of the warehouse where Alexandria was held."Hodgins said.

"So it's my hair?"Alexandria said,touching her butt length hair.

"No it's Brennan's hair."Hodgins said.

"So Brennan was at the warehouse?. What about Zack?."Booth said.

"No evidence. Brennan's hair was all we found along with Alexandria's DNA."Hodgins said.

"No DNA from Epps?"Booth asked.

"Sorry,dude. Nothing."Hodgins said. Booth handed Alexandria's hand to Hodgins and said "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Then he walked away.

"Where are you going!?"Hodgins called.

Booth threw his arms in the air "To jump off the nearest bridge."

Booth walked right past his car,straight into on coming traffic. Lucky for him it was a red light. No Booth wasn't lucky enought to have gotten killed that day. Booth looked into the clouds "Are you fucking kidding me!"he shouted. Booth shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking.

_**Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting**_

Booth walked and walked and walked. What he wouldn't give to hear her voice. To feel her soft skin against his. It was taking all of his self-restraint not to whip out his gun and shoot something. To play target practice with Howard Epps' mug shot. Unfortunatly if he did that he would be sent for more chats with Gordon Gordon. Then it hit him "Gordon Gordon!."Booth said. He took out his cellphone and dialed Gordon Gordon's cellphone number.

"Well Agent Booth. Charming to hear from you." said Gordon's voice.

"Can you meet me at the Diner?"Booth asked.

"I can try..."

"Please. Bones was kidnapped. I...I need to be shrinked."Booth said.

There was a few seconds of silence,then Gordon said "I will meet you there in half an hour."

"Thank you."Booth said,hanging up,heading towards _their _place...the Diner.

_**And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight**_

Half an hour later Gordon Gordon and Booth were sitting face to face in silence.

"So, tell me whats happening?"Gordon said.

"Have you heard about Brennan's attack?."Booth asked.

"I heard she was attacked. I was in London until yesterday. What's happening?."

"Bones was raped,impregnated and now she has been kidnapped.She was getting threatening messages from her attacker saying that if she didn't hand herself over to him,he would kill my son."

"Well that is awful. Why did you call me?. It seems you are in a good frame of mind."

"Because you are the only person-besides Bones- who can make me see what I need to do. Does that make sense?"Booth said.

"Sure. Well what moves have you made thus far."

"We searched the place where Epps last victim was held. It was deserted and we found no evidence."

"Epps?. The serial killer Howard Epps. Agent Booth he's dead. Remember?"

"Of course I remember. This guy is a copy cat. Anyway it has been a week since Brennan and Zack went missing."

"Zack? Her assistant Zack Addy?. He is with her?"

"Yes."

"Well Booth I would take solace in knowing that Brennan is not alone. She is with someone she trusts and cares for. Mr.Addy is also a doctor correct?"

"In anthropology."

"I'm sure he could deliver Brennan's child if it came down to that circumstance."

Booth was quiet for a moment,then he said "I failed her,Gordon."

_**This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand**_

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

"You did not fail her. Booth,you tried to protect her. She did what any mother would do. She wanted to protect your son. She did what she thought she had to do."

"Yeah but...Hang on."Booth said when his phone rang "Booth?"

"Dude we have a lead." said Hodgins.

"I'll be right there."Booth hung up his phone "Gordon I have to go. We have a lead."

"Good luck,Booth. Call if you require my services again."Gordon said.

Booth ran out of the Diner and made a bee-line for the Jeffersonain.

_**Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back  
**_

_**So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting**_

Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian panting and cramped. "What...do...you...have?"He asked between breaths.

"Did you run all the way here?"Cam asked.

"Yes, whats the lead?"Booth said

"A couple saw a brown SUV,parked infront of a house, with Epps' license plates. They are in Cumberland County

"Where is that?"Booth demanded

"New Jersey."Angela said.

Booth shook his head in disbelief "You think Bones and Zack are being held in fucking New Jersey!." he shouted.

"Booth. It is the only lead we have recieved thus far."Cam said.

Booth slammed his fist down on an examination table "Where is Cumberland county?" he asked through his teeth.

"South Jersey. 3 hour drive from here."Angela said after clicking the keys on her computer.

"And what is the address?"Booth asked.

"1989 South Park Avenue. Hopewell county."Cam said.

Booth rubbed his forehead. He knew what he had to do. It's not that he didn't want to do it,he was afraid of what he might do once he got there. But his mind was already made up. Booth-without another word-turned and headed out the door.

"Where are you going!"Angela called.

"To bring the woman I love home!"Booth called back.

_**This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again**_

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Booth sat in his car and made sure he had everything he needed "Phone,gun,ammo,water."he said to himself. Suddenly the passanger door swang open and Alexandria jumped into the seat.

"What are you doing,Alexandria?"

"Your an ass if you think that you are going to rescue Brennan and Zack with out me."

"Then I'm an ass. Go back inside."Booth said coldly.

"No. You'll have to push me out."Alexandria said,fastening her seatbelt.

"Alexandria,please. I don't have time for this."

"Then don't argue. I ca help. Now drive."Alexandria said. Booth closed his eyes and figured his options. Option 1 was to push Alexandria out of the car and drive off. Option 2 was to take Alexandria along. Option 3 was...well there was no option 3. Booth then decided that it would be to evil to push a young girl out of a car. Booth turned on the car and started driving. _"God"_He thought_"The things I will do for Bones."_

_**I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)  
**_

"Listen Alexandria. If you are going to come with me there are a few things we need to get straight."

"What?"

"Well. You are to stay in the car."

"Yeah. Not going to happen. Next?"

"What do you mean not going to happen. My God you're just like Bones." Booth said deciding he was to tired to argue.

"Can I have a gun?." Alexandria asked.

"Maybe. If you behave." Booth said. He noticed Alexandria smile stupidly,just like Bones would have.

_**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**_

_**I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**_

Two hours into the car ride the sky had grown dark and Alexandria was soundly sleeping. He stared out the windshield,thinking about what might happen. _"If Howard has hurt one hair on Bones' head...I will shoot him between the eyes with out a second thought."_

Author's Note- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought the song was fitting. Please leave me some Christmas reviews. Merry Merry Christmas to all of my readers!

Love

xoxo

Katelyn 


	24. So Small Week 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones or any or the characters. I do own Alexandria. The song belongs to Carrie Underwood.**

**Author's Note- Just a song chapter. We pick up with Alexandria and Booth in a motel room in Cumberland. This is just a song chap about how Brennan's case has and is affecting everyone involved. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 24-So Small. **

_**What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith**_

**Booth sat quitely on his bed. Alexandria was sleeping in the bed next to him. The baby book was open in his lap. He stared at the sonogram. His Bones and his daughter were lost somewhere. He didn't know if they were hurt. All Booth felt like doing was shooting Howard Epps. He loved Bones so much. He loved her strength,her weakness. He beauty was mind blowing. **

**Booth sighed and close his eyes. All he could see was Bones' mangled and battered body lying on that church bench. His eyes snapped open. Booth shook his head,a vain attempt to rid himself of that awful image. **

**Booth walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. Glancing in the mirror he could see his gun and badge sitting on the end table. Then he looked at his reflection. With his mind made up he grabbed his gun and badge and left the hotel room. There was one choice and he knew what that choice was. Find Brennan and their baby and Zack or die trying.**

_**'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small**_

**Angela was sitting in her office at the Jeffersonian. She hadn't left much since Brennan went missing. She just sat at her desk furiously drawing anything that came to mind. So far she had Brennan's baby,Zack,a tree and a portrait of all the Squints and Booth. That was only what she'd drawn in the past 30 minutes. Angela felt helpless. She wasn't a scientist like Hodgins,a medical examiner like Cam or a special agent like Booth . She was an artist. She drew victims. Sometimes she drew a suspect. Booth and Alexandria had run off to Cumberland to search for Brennan,Angela was left to draw. All she could do was pray that her skills could somehow help bring Brennan and Zack home.**

_**It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river thats so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back**_

**Hodgins sat at a microscope looking at ash found that the scene of the kidnapping. It was normal ash from a cigarette. Only thing special was that it was a menthol cigarette. Seeing as the ash could have come from a million menthol cigarettes,Hodgins knew it couldn't be of any help. It would help if the cigarette itself was left behind,but he wasn't that lucky. Hodgins pushed his chair away from his desk,in frustration. Who was he kidding. He was Dr.Hodgins The Bug and Slime Guy. All he wanted was to being his dear friends home. All he could do was look and hope to find something,anything,that could help bring home his family.**

_**Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small**_

**Dr.Camille Saroyan sat at her desk,pouring over files. Not one of them had to do with Brennan's case,but at least she was working. She couldn't be of any help with out anything to go on. There was no evidence and no new lead. Booth hadn't called with any information from Cumberland. So Cam was forced to occupy herself with work. Filing paperwork was a job she had put off and now was finally concuring. Cam thought about how her relationship with Brennan went from hate to friendship. Cam considered Brennan more then an employee,she was a dear friend. But Cam was a realist. It had been almost 3 weeks since Brennan and Zack were taken. The chances of them beind alive were slim to none. If that was the case Cam was going to go after Howard Epps with a vengeance. No one hurts the family of Camille Saroyan and gets away with it. With a miracle Brennan and Zack would be brought home safely,and Cam was going to do anything to make that happen.**

_**Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small**_

Yeah, Yeah

**Author's Note- Ok so here is another chapter. I am going on a temporary hiatus. I haven't had much inspiration lately. So please R&R and I will write again soon.**

**xoxox**

**Katelyn**_**  
**_

_****_


	25. My Sacrifice Week 3

**Author's Note- Here is the next chapter. I am dying to get this finished but please be patient. R&R!! **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones. Alexandria is my character.**

**Chapter-My Sacrifice-Week 3**

**Brennan awoke with a start. She had dreamt she was back in her own bed,safe and sound. Much to her dismay,Brennan realized she was still in a concrete hole. Rays of sunlight shown through the holes in the celing,put there so air could circulate. Then Brennan noticed Zack sitting limp in a cornor. **

**"Zack??" Brennan said,crawling over to him. He was pale,his lips were as rough as tree bark. **

**"Zack!"Brennan cried. She grabbed a jug of water and forced him to drink. "Zack. C'mon wake up." Brennan pleaded. **

**Suddenly Zack started coughing up water. Brennan gently rubbed his back as he took a deep breath.**

**"Zack? When is the last time you drank water?."Brennan asked.**

**Zack shook his head "Night before last."**

**"You have drank anything in almost two days!"Brennan said in disbelief "Zack the body can't survive without being hydrated."**

**"I know that. But my 25 year old body can survive longer then that of an unborn baby."Zack said,getting to his feet. **

**"Zack."Brennan sighed "You cannot sacrifice your life for my babys. Thats what I am supposed to do. Promise me you won't go without drinking again."**

**Zack looked Brennan in the eyes "I promise I won't go without drinking."**

**"Thank you." Brennan said. She sat back down on the bed and held her head in her hands. "Amanda,Briana,Celeste,Delia,Esmerelda..." she whispered.**

**"What are you saying?" Zack asked.**

**"Francesa...baby names...Gina,Isabella,Jamie-"**

**"Why?"**

**"Calms my nerves."Brennan said. "What letter was I at?"**

**"K" Zack said. **

**"Kathleen,Lucy,Michelle."Brennan stopped suddenly.**

**"Why did you stop?"Zack asked.**

**"I feel better. Are you ok?"**

**"I'm alright. I feel better then I did.I wish we weren't in a pit anymore." Zack said looking around the room. **

**"Well you have eight more weeks."Howard said,appearing suddenly on the rope ladder. "Unless baby Caroline decides to arrive early."**

**"Caroline?"Zack and Brennan said in unison.**

**"What makes you think I am naming my baby Caroline?"Brennan spat,knowing full well that Caroline was the name of the real Howard Epps' wife.**

**"No no. This is **_**my**_** baby. I don't think you realize the situation you are in. You are not leaving this pit alive."Howard said. **

**"You can't win,Howard. Booth will find us. You are noting but a decrepit,worthless,despicable man. You are nothing compared to Booth. **_**Nothing**_**!"Brennan cried. **

**Howard glared at Brennan,stepping towards her he growled "Never speak to me that way again!.". Then Howard hit Brennan so hard she crumbled to the dirt floor. **

**Zack grabbed Brennan in his arms "What do you want?" He asked. **

**"Oh yes. Smile!"Howard said suddenly snapping a picture of Brennan and Zack with his cellphone camera. "I'm sure Agent Booth will find this sweet. His love in the arms of another."**

**"Animal."Zack said getting to his feet stepping toward Howard. Brennan wanted to stop him but she felt to dizzy to stand. **

**"Oh look at you. Being a hero. What are you going to do?"Howard teased. The pleasure Howard was getting watching Brennan and Zack suffer was disgusting. Brennan watched Zack's rage overspill as Zack tackled Howard. **

**"You son of a bitch!"Zack screamed as he slammed Howard's head onto the ground. Then with one mighty thrust Howard sent Zack flying into the wall. Then Howard picked up an unconcious Zack by the throat and threw him against the far left wall.**

**"I wanted to avoid this. I really did. But you left me no choice,Runt."Howard growled as he chained Zack to the wall.**

**"You can't do that to him!"Brennan cried. Howard stepped back and took a photo of Zack on the wall. **

**"How do you think the Squints and Booth will react to this?"Howard asked,ignoring Brennan's statement. **

**"I think it will give them more motive to kill you."Brennan said as she watched Howard disappear up the rope ladder. **

**"Howard Epps!"Booth shouted into his cell phone.**

**"Agent Booth there is no Howard Epps in our database. Now you can tr--"Booth snapped his phone shut. He had spent ten minutes arguing with a receptionist at Hall Of Records in Cumberland County. Arguing was getting him no where. **

**"What are we going to do now?"Alexandria asked. They were sitting in their hotel room going over ideas. So far they hadn't any. **

**"We tried Social Security in DC. We tried local and state police. We tried Hall of Records. We tried local employment offices. No one has heard of Howard Epps. At least not the Howard Epps we're looking for."Booth said,flopping onto his bed. He hadn't slept in 36 hours and he knew time was running out. "I'm just about ready to knock down every door in Cumberland. We'd probabily find them sooner."**

**"We've been here for a week and turned up nothing. What if I went on the news or something."Alexandria suggested.**

**"He could panic and kill Bones and Zack. I'm going to call Cam and see if anything turned up." Booth said,opening his cell. **

**"Cam Saroyan?"Cam said.**

**"Cam! Cam it's Booth. Anything new happening?"Booth asked. **

**"I've been trying to call you!. We went through the warehouse where Alexandria was held with a fine tooth comb. Burried under the cement were two bodys."**

**"And why didn't we find this before?"Booth demanded.**

**"Because we,as in the Squints,were not premitted into the warehouse to investigate it."Cam said with her normal Cam attitude.**

**"Why?"**

**"Agent Cullen said not to let us in because there was nothing for us to look for. When I finally demanded to be let in Hodgins realized that a huge patch of the cement was fresher then all the rest." Cam said.**

**Booth smacked himself in the forehead "Alright. So now we have these bodys. Who are they?"Booth asked. **

**"Heather Appleton 18 from Georgia and Belinda Moore 17 from South Carolina."Cam said. **

**"I reconize those names. Heather went missing a year ago and Belinda went missing six months ago. The case went cold due to no evidence."**

**"Yep. Howard definately killed them. Actucally there is something else."**

**"Something else?"**

**"Booth we found DNA."Cam said,joy in her voice. **

**"DNA?"Booth asked "What kind of DNA?"**

**"Howard Epps' or should I said Edward Montoya. He is 32 born and raised in Albany New York until he went missing six years ago. He was estranged from his family so no one pressed to find him. He must had re-created himself as Howard Epps when the real Epps died." Cam said.**

**"Cam I could kiss you."Booth said,over joyed by the news.**

**"Brennan would beat me to a pulp. Find her Booth. Bring her home."Cam laughed.**

**"You know I will."Booth flipped his phone shut,then snapped it back open.**

**"Whats going on?"Alexandria asked.**

**"We have a major lead...Hello Operater,I need the number for the Hall of Records in Albany New York."**

**Author's Note-I know it's been a while since I updated but I hope you liked this chapter. R&R be nice! I'm sure you have realized that it says Week 3 in the title. I changed the last chapter to Week 2. It just fit. Anyway R&R! AND REMEMBER I AM CHANGING MY USERNAME TO SERAPHINAMOON! **

**Oh and my spell checker is still down. I depend on it to help me out because I am dyslexic and my spelling is terrible. If someone would like to volunteer to be my Beta that would be amazing!!!**

**xoxoxox**

**Seraphina**


	26. Three Centimeters Week 4

I do not own Bones. Alexandria and "Howard" are mine.

Author's Note- Sorry it took me so long to update!. But here it is :-) This is the beginning of the end!. Enjoy!.

Chapter 26- Three Centimeters-Week 4

"Ahhhh!" Zack woke with a start. He saw Brennan huddled in a corner clutching her stomach.

"Brennan, whats wrong?" Zack asked.

"It hurts."Brennan whispered. Zack could see sweat beading down her pale face. Zack pulled at the chains that bound him to the wall. God how he wanted to break free.

"Are you having a contraction?"Zack asked.

"I think so...Zack it's to early."Brennan said, looking and sounding absolutely petrified.

"Brennan it will be al right."Zack said. But how could it be alright. Brennan was probably going into labor and he couldn't help her. Zack had to do something that he never thought he would do. He needed Howard.

"HOWARD!!. EPPS!! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!."Zack screamed.

"The room is sound proof."Brennan said.

"If he has camera's then he can hear us. EPPS!!."Zack screamed.

Booth rang the door bell of 1234 Main St in Albany NY. It was the address of Howard Epps' parents.

"What if they aren't home?"Alexandria asked.

"Then we do what we have to do."Booth said.

After a few moments a woman opened the door "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Ma'am my name is Agent Seeley Booth this is my partner Alexandria Duke-Johnson. Are you Madelynn Montoya?"Booth asked.

"It's Vega now,Montoya is my maiden name. Is something wrong?."Madelynn asked.

"We need to speak with your parents."Booth said.

"My father passed away two years ago and my mom died soon after that. Is there something I can help you with?"Madelynn asked.

"May we come in?"Alexandria asked. Madelynn nodded and gestured for Booth and Alexandria to enter the house. There was a fire roaring with a toddler sleeping infront of it. A bassinet was slowly rocking next to a rocking chair. Booth motioned to Alexandria to be quite.

A man came down the stairs and looked nervously at Madelynn "Hunny this is Agent Seeley Booth and Alexandria Duke-Johnson. They have to speak with me about something."Madelynn said.

"Carlos Vega. Sweetie I am going to bring Isabella up stairs."Carlos said,scooping up the toddler.

"Leave Gabriella with me incase she wakes up. Come back down when you're done with Is."Madelynn said. Madelynn gestured for Alexandria and Booth to sit on the sofa.

"You're daughters are beautiful."Booth said,gazing in the bassinet at Gabriella.

"Thank you."Madelynn said glowing with pride. "Do either of you have children?"

"I have a son,Parker."Booth said.

"I have no children,yet."Alexandria said.

"So. What did you want to ask me."Madelynn asked.

Booth and Alexandria looked at each other "We need to know about your brother Edward." Booth said.

As Brennan screamed in agony Zack fought against the chains.

"You're going to break your arms."Brennan said.

"They can be torn off for all I care. They are starting to give."Zack said yanking as hard as he could. Brennan grunted as she tried to stand.

"NO!."Zack shouted. "You have to sit." Zack said as he yanked on the chains harder.

Brennan fell onto the cot "I can help you." She said.

"Over my dead body you will. Come on!."Zack said as he pulled. Suddenly after a forceful yank on of the chains broke away from the wall.

"I guess they weren't as strong as Epps thought."Zack said. He wrapped both hands around the remaining chain, put his left foot on the wall and pulled. Suddenly he was free of the shackles.

And not a moment to soon, "ZAAACCKKK!!"Brennan screamed. Zack rushed to Brennan's side.

"I need to check if you at dialating,alright."Zack said. Brennan nodded. Zack grabbed a sheet and draped it over Brennan's legs.

"Oh my god."Zack said.

"What!?. Whats wrong?"Brennan asked.

"You're dialated to 3 centimeters."

­­­­­­­

"I have no brother."Madelynn said,suddenly looking very upset.

"Madelynn please. We have reason to suspect that Edward is reponsible for the rape and kidnap of Dr. Temperance Brennan."Booth said.

"Temperance Brennan?. The forensic anthropologist?"Madelynn said.

"Yes. You know of her."Booth said.

Madelynn jumped to her feet and rushed to her desk "This Dr. Temperance Brennan?"Madelynn asked thrusting a copy of Brennan's second novel in Booths hands.

"I see you read her book."Booth said,smiling at the picture of Brennan on the back.

"No. I got this in the mail three days ago."Madelynn said,flipping the dedication page "Read this."

Booth looked at the page. The dedication Brennan had made to Booth was crossed out with a red marker. Underneath was an inscription that read

Dedicated to my sister Madelynn

Who wouldn't dare do anything to screw things up.

Don't want to end up like the people in this book,

Would you Maddie.

Booth looked up at Madelynn who was now crying "I had no idea he was behind Dr.Brennan's attack. My...Edward is a sick sick man, and I am not using that as a way of justifying what he has done. Is it ture she's pregnant?"Madelynn asked.

"Yes Madelynn it is."Booth said.

Madilynn started sobbing "I'm so sorry."she said. Carlos suddenly came rushing down the stairs and had his wife in his arms.

"What happened?"Carlos demanded.

"You're brother-in-law is responsible for the rape and kidnap of Dr.Temperance Brennan and kidnap of Dr. Zachary Addy and Alexandria Duke-Johnson."Booth said.

"How can we help?"Carlos asked.

"Did this book come with a return address?"Alexandria asked.

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update!. But here it is. In case you didn't notice this is the beginning of the end...R&R!!


	27. Somewhere Out There Week 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bones. Alexandria, the Montoya's and Vega's are mine. No copyright infringement intended ).**

**Author's Note-Be prepared to see Zack do somethings that are not like him at all. Enjoy and R&R!!**

**Chapter 27-Somewhere Out There-Week 5**

_**Last Time--**_

_**"I have no brother." Madelynn said, suddenly looking very upset.**_

_**"Madelynn please. We have reason to suspect that Edward is responsible for the rape and kidnap of Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth said.**_

_**"Temperance Brennan? The forensic anthropologist?" Madelynn said. **_

_**"Yes. You know of her?" Booth said. **_

_**Madelynn jumped to her feet and rushed to her desk "This Dr. Temperance Brennan?" Madelynn asked thrusting a copy of Brennan's second novel in Booths hands. **_

_**"I see you read her book." Booth said, smiling at the picture of Brennan on the back.**_

_**"No. I got this in the mail three days ago." Madelynn said, flipping the dedication page "Read this."**_

_**Booth looked at the page. The dedication Brennan had made to Booth was crossed out with a red marker. Underneath was an inscription that read**_

_**Dedicated to my sister Madelynn **_

_**Who wouldn't dare do anything to screw things up.**_

_**Don't want to end up like the people in this book,**_

_**would you Maddie?**_

_**Booth looked up at Madelynn who was now crying "I had no idea he was behind Dr. Brennan's attack. My...Edward is a sick, sick man, and I am not using that as a way of justifying what he has done. Is it true she's pregnant?" Madelynn asked.**_

_**"Yes Madelynn, it is." Booth said. **_

_**Madelynn started sobbing "I'm so sorry." She said. Carlos suddenly came rushing down the stairs and held his wife in his arms.**_

_**"What happened?" Carlos demanded.**_

_**"You're brother-in-law is responsible for the rape and kidnap of Dr. Temperance Brennan, and kidnap of Dr. Zachary Addy and Alexandria Duke-Johnson." Booth said.**_

_**"How can we help?" Carlos asked.**_

_**"Did this book come with a return address?" Alexandria asked.**_

"Yes I think it did. A P.O.Box number. Let me see..."Madelynn said searching her desk for the box. "Ahha here it is. P.O Box 765 Bridgton, NJ 08302." Madelynn said handing the box to Booth.

"Wait. I'm sorry isn't your name Alexandria Duke-Johnson?" Carlos asked.

"Yes it is." Alexandria said.

"So Edward held you hostage too?" Carlos asked.

"Since I was fourteen. That was four years ago." Alexandria said. Madelynn gasped and hid her face in Carlos' shirt.

"You must hate us. We're so sorry." Carlos said looking absolutely chest fallen.

"Carlos, Madelynn. Listen to me when I say that I in no way blame you. You couldn't have known what Edward was up to seeing as you haven't spoken to him in years. I do hate him, and will do everything in my power to take him down. You have to know that he may not come out of this alive." Alexandria said.

Madelynn picked her head up "Lord Jesus forgive me, but the world will be a better place with Edward not in it. That man was born evil. If he dies then I can finally live happily with my family."

Suddenly it hit Booth "Madelynn, what did Edward do to you?" he asked.

Carlos looked at his wife "Edward sold Madelynn to his friends when she was young. He would charge them a fee and then make Madelynn strip for them. She was only 13 at the time he was 15. Finally one of the friends went to the police. But since Edward was a minor he only got 2 years in a juvenile detention facility." Carlos said.

"When he got out my parents told him to never come back to house. I haven't seen him since. But he is always on my mind." Madelynn said.

"You were just a kid. To scared to go to the police. He took away your childhood." Alexandria said.

Booth looked at Alexandria with a look that said "We need to go."

"We should get going. Thank you so much for everything." Alexandria said.

"Please. Could you let me know when you find Dr. Brennan and Dr. Addy? I need to know they're alright."Madelynn asked.

"I will. I promise." Booth said.

Zack searched the room furiously for some sort of light, with no results. 

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked.

"We need to get you out of this place. I can't find a way out in the dark." Zack said, smacking his hand on the concrete walls.

"Zack we have searched this place over and over. The only way out is up, and the only way up is with a ladder." Brennan said, slowing pushing herself into an upright possession. Zack ran to her side and help her sit.

"You're burning up." Zack said, feeling Brennan's forehead.

"I feel dizzy." Brennan said, allowing her head to fall to the side.

Zack watched helplessly as Brennan started drifting away. "Brennan! Come on. Wake up. Look at me." Zack said. Zack held Brennan's head in his hands and waited. She finally opened her eyes.

"Zack, I'm so tired." Brennan whispered.

"I know, but you have to stay awake. C'mon. I will get you out of here. I promise." Zack grabbed one of the chains and started smashing the walls with it. "Come on Brennan, talk to me. Tell me about her." Zack said _"Hopefully Epps will hear this and come down to stop it."_ He thought.

"Tell you about who?" Brennan asked, grunting in pain.

"Was that a contraction?" Zack asked.

Brennan nodded, breathing, waiting for the pain to pass. "Who do you want me to tell you about?"

"Your daughter." Zack said, whipping the chain against the wall. He could feel pieces of cement hitting his face. _"If anything I will break through."_

Booth and Alexandria were en-route to Bridgeton New Jersey. Estimated time of arrival, 5 hours.

"No, there has to be a quicker route!" Booth shouted into his phone. Sully was on the other end looking for directions to send to Booth's GPS.

"Booth I looked. Two major highways are back up for miles due to car accidents. This is the quickest way." Sully said.

"Can't we order the cops to let us through?" Booth asked.

"I already tried it. NYPD said that evidence will be lost and NJPD said if they could they would get back to me. I will call you if the NJPD comes through." Sully said.

"Alright Sully listen, I need you to call up the Bridgeton New Jersey post office and get the home address for P.O.Box 765 belonging to a Edward Montoya. It may be registered under Howard Epps." Booth said.

"Consider it done." Sully said, hanging up.

Booth slammed his hands on the steering wheel "Bones doesn't have 5 hours damn it."

"Booth, we'll get there." Alexandria said.

"How do you know Alexandria?! Honestly. Tell me." Booth demanded. Alexandria didn't respond, she just shut her mouth and gazed out the window. Booth sighed "Alex, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just..."

"A nervous wreck?" Alexandria suggested.

"Exactically. Bones is counting on me, so is that little baby. I just...I'm losing faith." Booth said.

"You cannot lose faith. Booth, we **are** going to find her, and the baby, and Zack. We will find them." Alexandria said.

"How can you be so sure?" Booth asked.

"Because I have faith. I have faith in God and in you. I know you will stop at nothing to find the woman you love." Alexandria said. Booth could sense a hint of disappointment and despair in Alexandria's voice.

"He never stopped looking for you ya know." Booth said trying to start a conversation that had nothing to do with Bones.

"Who?" Alexandria asked.

"Gregory." Booth replied.

"I wasn't talking about Gregory."

"I know that. But I just wanted you to know that he never gave up hope. I tried to contact him but..."Booth trail off.

"But...but what?" Alexandria asked, suddenly worried.

"He is in Iraq. He joined the military after your case went cold. His parents said he couldn't take it and wanted to feel like he was doing something to help."

Alexandria stared out the windshield "When does he come back."

"Luckily his service is almost up. He comes home in three weeks." Booth said.

"How long has he been there?" Alexandria asked.

"This time it was six months. The time before that it was almost a year." Booth said, recalling his time as an army sniper.

"Thank you for telling me that. You know I never stopped loving him. People think it was so stupid that Gregory and I would say we were in love. We were both so young but we had one of those rare relationships. We completed each other you know. I guess I figured he forgot all about me." Alexandria said.

"According to his parents it's the complete opposite. They said he carries your picture with him everywhere, in his breast pocket. His mother said that he always says that he knows you're still alive somewhere just fighting to come back to him."

Alexandria smiled "Just like Brennan is fighting to be with you."

"I don't know him yet Zack. I couldn't possibly tell you anything." Brennan said.

"Mama said that when she was pregnant with all her children she imagined what they would be like. You have to have an idea. What about her name? Any ideas?" Zack asked.

"I like Briseis, Danika, Kaitlin, Lydia and Olivia. Booth likes Peyton, Hayden, Jordan, Ryleigh and Victoria. We cannot decide. We thought we had more time." Brennan said, grunting as another contraction hit hard.

Zack was about so speak when he heard the hatch open "How are my little rodents doing?" Howard said, dropping down the rope ladder.

Brennan screamed in agony, Zack ducked into the darkness.

"Well it looks like our daughter is coming sooner then planned." Howard said jumping off the ladder in front of Brennan. Brennan breathed hard through gritted teeth. Zack watched Howard lift up the sheet to look at how the birth was progressing, Brennan snapped her legs shut.

"It's a little too late to be doing that now, isn't it. Not keeping them shut is what got you in this predicament." Howard said forcing Brennan's legs apart.

Zack lept forward and wrapped one of the chains around Howard's neck. Howard struggled but was able to over power Zack, sending him flying.

"Nice try. Just stay out of the way." Howard said, turning back to Brennan. Staying out of the way was the last thing Zack was going to do. He would get himself and Brennan out of here alive if it killed him.

Booth tore through the New York Express Way like there was no one else on the road. Sirens blaring, lights flashing. 2 hours left to go. Booth gripped his cell phone off the center console and dialed Sully's cell.

"Sullivan?"

"Sully, its Booth. I am five minutes from the Garden State Parkway what's the deal. Can I tare through or do I need to go the alternate route?"

"That accident's been cleared. Tare through."

"Thank God. Did you call the post office?"

"Yes. I have an address." Sully said.

Booth motioned for Alexandria to get a pen and paper from the glove box "Go" he said.

"1234 Highland Avenue." Sully said.

"1234 Highland Avenue. Got it. Thanks Sully."

"Go get her Booth." Sully said.

Booth looked at Alexandria, who was looking at him "Ready?" Booth asked.

"As I'll ever be."__

Author's Note- It will be over soon! I put a poll up so you can vote on the baby's name. PLEASE VOTE! R&R be kind.

XoXoX

Seraphina


	28. I Turn To You

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bones or its characters. Alexandria and Edward are mine )**

**Author's Note- If I am lucky there will only be (tops) 5 chapters left to this story! R&R, be kind.**

**Chapter 28- I Turn To You**

_**#Last Time#**_

**Zack was about to speak when he heard the hatch open "How are my little rodents doing?" Howard asked, dropping down the rope ladder. **

**Brennan screamed in agony, Zack ducked into the darkness.**

**"Well it looks like our daughter is coming sooner then planned." Howard said jumping off the ladder in front of Brennan. Brennan breathed hard through gritted teeth. Zack watched Howard lift up the sheet to look at how the birth was progressing, Brennan snapped her legs shut.**

**"It's a little too late to be doing that now, isn't it. Not keeping them shut is what got you in this predicament." Howard said forcing Brennan's legs apart. **

**Zack lept forward and wrapped one of the chains around Howard's neck. Howard struggled but was able to over power Zack, sending him flying. **

**"Nice try. Just stay out of the way." Howard said, turning back to Brennan. Staying out of the way was the last thing Zack was going to do. He would get himself and Brennan out of here alive if it killed him.**

Howard made his way back to Brennan. Zack jumped up, "Epps!" Howard turned around "I'm not finished with you yet."

Through all the pain, all the fear, Brennan couldn't help but notice that Zack was acting very un-Zack like. Frankly, she was frightened for him. She was frightened that Howard's physical strength could surpass Zack's by a lot.

"Look who's trying to be a hero." Howard taunted.

"I'm not _trying _to be anything." Zack said, wrapping the chain he was wielding around one of his fists.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Howard asked looking not at all interested in fighting Zack.

"If I let you take Brennan's baby, I'll die anyway. I might as well die trying to protect that little girl." Zack said.

Howard took a step forward, as did Zack. "I'm telling you right now, you do not want to fight me." Howard said.

"And I'm telling you to go to hell." Zack said whipping the chain against Howard's bare arm. Brennan saw blood drip from Howard arm, she stifled a scream.

Howard lunged froward, Zack ducked. Howard fell to the ground, quickly regaining his footing. This time when Howard stood, he was armed with a scalpel.

"That's it. That's all you could find?" Zack asked trying his hand at taunting. Howard threw the scalpel at Zack. It hit him in the arm "Argh! Shit!" Zack shouted.

"Is the baby finished?" Howard asked.

Zack pulled the scalpel out of his arm "Not by a long shot." Just as Zack was about to charge at Howard, Brennan screamed. Howard and Zack both stopped and looked at her. Fluid was starting to soak into the cot. Zack watched as Howard ran to Brennan's aid. Zack had a plan.

"ETA 45 minutes. Do you know how to shoot a gun?" Booth asked, handing Alexandria a 42 caliber hand gun.

"Aim and fire." Alexandria said taking the gun into her shaking hands.

"Aim and fire at Edward. Not me, not Bones and not Zack. Ok?" Booth asked.

"Howard. Not you, Brennan or Zack. Got it." Alexandria said.

'_Hold on Bones' Booth_ thought _'I'm coming'_

As Howard pulled Brennan's legs apart to look at her progress Zack wrapped the chains around his hands.

"Well, well. It looks like a C-Section might be needed. I must get my supplies." Howard said.

"You are not cutting me open." Brennan said trying to distract Howard from Zack, who was creeping up behind him.

Howard got in Brennan's face "I don't care about your life, remember? I only care about that baby's. Now if you..."Howard's talking was cut off by the sound of frantic choking and gasping. Brennan watched as Zack pulled on the chain tighter and tighter. Howard struggled against Zack but Zack remained stronger.

Soon the gasping and choking was starting to slow, Howard began dropping to his knees. Zack slowly lowered to the ground as Howard collapsed. Howard's eyes were closed, Zack checked for a pulse "He's still alive, but barely."

Zack rushed to Brennan "Can you stand?"

"Do...I...have...a...choice?" Brennan asked.

"Not really. The only way to save you and your baby is to get you up and out." Zack said motioning to the rope ladder.

"You want me to climb that thing! Now?" Brennan cried as Zack lifted her to her feet.

"You cannot have this baby in a pit. Come on. Do it for her. We can do this." Zack coached.

Brennan got to her feet and walked as slowly, yet quickly as she could. Zack motioned for her to go up the ladder first. _'We're almost there. You can do this'_ Brennan thought.

**Author's Note- Almost there! Almost safe! Or are they? Hmmm...R&R and be kind. Thanks to Miscreant for being my beta!**

**xoxox**

**Seraphina**


	29. Strength and Frailty

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones or any of its characters. Edward and Alexandria are mine! No copyright infringement intended. **

**Author's Note Thanks for all of the reviews! I am so happy that you all have enjoyed/are enjoying reading my story. Please do me a HUGE favor! Go to my profile and vote on the baby's name! There are 10 choices and you can submit up to three votes. Hurry! Okay now on with the chapter...**

**Chapter 29- Strength and Frailty**

Brennan made her way to the top of the ladder. Suddenly she stopped and grunted, she could feel something happening.

"Go. Just one more step and we're out." Zack pushed.

Brennan shook her head "I can't. Zack I can't."

Zack looked down at Howard. He was grunting. "Brennan we don't have choice. Howard's coming too. Come on. One more step. You can do this."

Brennan looked up. If she reached up slightly she could feel the hardwood of freedom. Brennan slowly lifted her foot and rested it on the last bar of the ladder. Then with all the strength she could muster she pushed herself to freedom.

Booth and Alexandria were close now. Ten minutes from where they needed to be.

Booth gripped the steering wheel as tight as he could to keep his hands from shaking. His body was filled with mixed emotions, he was pissed off, disgusted, and was frightened. Pissed off at himself for not protecting his Bones. Disgusted at Edward Montoya. And frightened for the fragile lives of his love, daughter and friend. Booth could feel his face burning up; he thought that he could explode at any given minute.

Alexandria was in the passenger seat holding on to the side of the door for dear life, she could sense Booth's emotions. She herself was feeling similar emotions. She waited four long years to be free of Edwards grasp, and now she was voluntarily going back into the place she almost lost her life. Who was she to say, "The hell with them" and go and live her life? She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to Brennan, or her baby, or Zack. As much as she longed to be home with the people she loved, she longed to make sure her new friends and saviors were safe. They had a **huge **part in her ability to escape Edward. His obsession with Brennan was enough of a distraction for Alexandria to flee. She would help no matter what happened.

Angela sat in her office furiously drawing. She had Brennan's sonogram blown up on her computer screen. She was going to give that baby a face if it took her all night. Hodgins had told her it was impossible to give a sonogram a face, seeing as the face hadn't fully developed. Angela told him she had done more with less. God forbid something happened, that baby was going to have a face. That innocent little girl who hadn't begun to live, yet survived so much was going to have a face. She was going have Brennan's blue eyes and smile. She was going to have ears and a nose like Russ. She would have thick, dark hair like Christine and a chin like Max. Nothing about that baby would say "Edward Montoya".

Cam stood over the remains of a man shot in a gang war. An autopsy was unneeded at this point. The cause of death was obvious, and the shooter had been caught. But Cam, looking for a distraction, insisted that an autopsy had to be done. As she weighted the man's liver, Cam couldn't help but tear up. At first Brennan and Cam hated each other. But over the years they had become close friends. And Zack, well how could you not love Zack-a-Roni. Cam laughed when she remembered how Zack would go pale and almost vomit when he was near a freshly dead body. "I'm not used to the victims looking so much like human beings" he would say. But then when he would have to go trudging through a compost heap to retrieve bones, he wasn't fazed in the least. And Brennan, no smell fazed her. Even pregnant nothing nauseated her. Cam admired Brennan's strength, after everything she had been through Brennan remained strong. Cam just hoped there was enough left for her to come home safe.

Hodgins sat his desk laughing to himself. He was thinking of all the stupid-and completely necessary experiments he and Zack had done over the years. The spam with the sea monkeys, and the time they almost blew themselves up. Hodgins was also recalled being buried alive with Brennan. He thought of how frightened she must be at this very moment. While she would have never admitted it, she was petrified when they were buried in that car. Hodgins smacked a stack of papers off of his desk in anger; he watched the papers slowly drift to the floor. God it was frustrating just sitting there, knowing. Knowing that there was nothing he could do for his friends. Nothing. He hated that phrase. "There's nothing we can do" is right up there with "We have dirt for you to play with". Those phrases infuriated him. There was always something that could be done. But in this rare case, there was nothing. Hodgins had done everything. They knew who, and where, and now all he could do was wait.

Brennan stood tall on the hardwood floor. She heard Zack close the hatch behind her. Suddenly she felt her whole body shake. First she felt her feet go numb, and then she felt her body collapse into Zack's arms. She could see a small amount of blood on the floor. _Something's really wrong now _She thought. She looked up at Zack who was on the phone.

"This is Dr Zachary Addy from the Jeffersonian institute in Washington DC. I am here with Dr Temperance Brennan. She is in labor and something is wrong. I need an ambulance right away...I don't know where we are! Can't you track it...Thank you." Zack threw the phone down and gently laid Brennan on the floor. He grabbed a throw blanket that was draped over an arm chair and laid it over Brennan's knees.

Brennan looked around "I expected to be in a warehouse somewhere." She said. Instead they were in a nicely furnished home.

"He probably killed the previous owners." Zack said as he opened the hatch and pulled up the rope ladder, insuring that Howard stay where he was.

Suddenly Brennan screamed. Zack lifted up the blanket to check on the progress. Brennan saw his eyes widen.

"What?" She asked as Zack ran into the bathroom and emerged with an arm load of clean towels.

"She's crowning." Zack said.

**A/N- Uh oh she's crowning. You know what that means. People PLEASE vote on a baby name. In the next two chapters I am going to name the baby so PLEASE vote. I'm begging now! The poll is on my profile! Thanks! **

**Thanks to Miscreant again!**

**XoXoX**

**Seraphina**


	30. Baby

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones or any of its characters. Edward and Alexandria are mine! No copyright infringement intended. **

**Author's Note-The moment you've all been waiting for. This chapter is going to be sorta short. You have one last chance to vote for a baby name. I will choose between the top 3 which you guys decide. Get to gettin!. Also please keep in mind when you read this that I am not a doctor,I have never been nor am I pregnant. Therefore I do not know how thw whole giving birth thing works. All I know is what I've seen on Gray's Anatomy and ER.**

**Chapter 30-Baby**

Brennan laid on the sofa trying not to push. Zack ran furiously around the house trying to gather whatever supplies he could find. On the coffee table was towels,a chenielle blanket,cotton balls,a roasting pan,a turkey baister,sissors,a plastic clothes pin,a ball of yarn and some yellow dish gloves. Brennan could hear the screeching of a tea pot and Zack fumbling with the stove dials.

"Whats that for!."Brennan cried.

"To steralize everything."Zack said pouring the water into the roasting pan. Zack placed the 'tools' into the boiling water. Zack lifted the blanket and looked at Brennan. "When I say three push okay." Brennan nodded. "One...two...three!."

--

Booth continued to race down the highway. He was five minutes from where he was positive Bones was. Now he was more terrified then ever. What would he see when he got there? Was he too late? Were Bones and Zack even in the house? Were Bones and Zack even alive? All of these questions were racing through Booth's head. And no matter what he did he couldn't stop them.

"Yes."Alexandria said.

"Huh?"Booth said.

"You're asking yourself questions about Brennan and Zack. Tell yourself yes. Are they alive? Yes. Are they at the house? Yes."

"Yes is not ligical."Booth said.

"We don't need logic right now. Right now we need faith and prayer. Faith is yes."Alexandria said.

Faith and prayer were two things Booth was good at. Faith and prayer he could do.

--

"Argh!!.Oh my god!!."Brennan shouted.

"Alright he head is out!."Zack cried. He used his fingers to clear the babys airways. In the distance Zack could hear sirens. "Alright Temperance one more big one and you will have a daughter."Zack said.

"I can't...I can't"Brennan said.

"Temperance,look at me."Zack said. Brennan looked up "You have to. Come on you're strong. One more. Come on you can do this. I believe in you.On three,okay?"Zack asked. Brennan took a deep breath in and nodded "One...two...three. Go!."Zack exclaimed. Brennan pushed will everything she had. Every ounce of strength Brennan had left was save just for this. The birth of her daughter.

--

Within seconds Brennan heard the cry of an infant.

"It's a girl!."Zack shouted over the wailing sirens. He laid the baby on her mothers chest.

Brennan kissed the top of her daughters head "Hi baby. I love you so much."

Zack tied off the imbilical cord and just as he was about to cut it an EMT crew burst through the door.

"Are you Zachary Addy?"One EMT asked.

"Yes. She has just given birth the baby seems healthy."Zack said moving out of the EMT's way.

"And Mom?"The EMT asked Brennan.

"Tired. I feel faint."Brennan said and suddenly she shut her eyes and passed out.

"Brennan!."Zack cried. "Whats happening?"

"She lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to a hospital. Do you know her blood type?"The EMT asked Zack.

"A negitive."Zack said.

"Get her in the ambulance and to County General."The EMT said.

Zack watched the EMT move Brennan onto a cot. She was limp and pale. The baby on the other hand was plump and pink. An EMT had cleaned her up and handed her to Zack. Before the EMT took Brennan out of the house Zack leaned over the cot "She's beautiful. You need to get through this for her. I love you Brennan, I will take care of her until Booth gets here."

--

Booth and Alexandria turned the cornor onto Montoya's block. Down a bit Alexandria and Booth could see multiple ambulance and police cars. Booth hit the gas as hard as he could.

"Sir you cannot go in there!."An officer shouted as Booth ran towards the house.

"Special Agent Seelely Booth,FBI."Booth said.

"Let him through."Zack said as he walked beside Brennan's cot with the baby bundled in his arms.

Booth ran right to Brennan's side "Bones. Bones,I am here. It'll be okay."Booth said. Booth walked along side the cot still not realizing that Zack had his daughter in his arms. "Can I ride with her?"Booth asked.

"Booth!."Zack shouted. Booth looked up and stared at Zack, who looked down at the baby.

"Is that?"Booth asked walking slowly towards Zack.

"Booth meet umm...Baby Booth."Zack said

--

**A/N- And we have baby. Ok so for those of you who haven't voted this is your last chance. I will be closing the poll a week from today!. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. Work has been INSANE!. Thanks to Miscreant for being my BETA. Your amazing!. **

**XoXoX**

**Seraphina**


	31. May I Present

Disclaimer- I do not own Bones. Any character names that don't sound familiar...I own those.

Author's Note- Thank you all so much for voting on Baby Brennan-Booth's name. After 2 months the poll is now closed. Your top three favorite were...

Hayden Joy

Kaitlin Rose

Peyton Aurora

And without further adieu...

Chapter 31- May I Present...

Booth stood at the window of County General Hospital, Maternity Ward, Room 310. His new daughter was cradled in his arms, and Bones was still unconscious.

"When your Mommy decides to wake-up we are going to give you a name, little one." Booth cooed. The baby girl's eyes were closed and she was softly snoring. She was perfect in everyway, ten amazing fingers and adorable toes. She had Brennan's eyes complete with her long, feathery eyelashes. She had soft brown hair and pink rosy lips.

"You know, I feel like a cheat keeping you from the Squints, but doctor's said no visitors except for the parents. And thanks to your mother that's me." Booth said with a grin.

Booth turned and looked back out the window. He felt nothing but love and relief. Love for the family that he had, and relief that this nightmare was now over. Edward Montoya would rot in prison and all would be right with the world.

"Agent Booth?"

"Yes Agent Milligen?" Booth said to the Agent who was guarding the door.

"Dr. Zack Addy wishes to know how Ms. Brennan and the baby are." Agent Milligen said eyeing Brennan and the baby.

"Tell Zack that if I was there I would be patting him on the shoulder with an open hand." Booth said without breaking his gaze out the window.

Two hours later Booth was sitting in a chair staring at Bones. The baby was soundly sleeping in her bassinette. Nothing changed the fact that the longer Brennan remained unconscious, the less chance there was of her waking up. It had been 3 hours 23 minutes and 33...34...35 seconds since Brennan passed out. The first 3 hours 23 minutes and 36...37...38 seconds of her daughter's life now stolen from Brennan.

"Agent Booth."

"Yes Agent Milligen." Booth said, slightly irritated that Milligen was bothering him again.

"You have visitors." Milligen said stepping beside Booth.

Booth stood and was nose to nose with Milligen "Watch them." Booth said pointing to the baby and Brennan "Take one eye off of them and so help me God."

Milligen nodded and began quickly glancing back and forth between Brennan and the baby. Booth chuckled under his breath as he watched Milligen act like a moron.

"Booth!" Angela called. "How is she?"

Booth sh0ok his head "No change, still unconscious."

"How's the baby, man?" Hodgins asked.

"Perfect. Looks exactly like Bones and nothing like _him._" Booth said.

"That's good. Has the doctor given you an idea of when she should wake up?" Cam asked.

"No. He just said that the longer she stays out, the worse the prognosis is."

"Did he say what caused her to go out?" Angela asked not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"She went into shock. She had lost a lot of blood and her body started retaliating."

"Shock. Well that's better then hemorrhage right?"

"I think so. The doctor said it's a miracle that the baby was born as healthy as she is. I just hope Brennan wakes up soon." Booth said looking back towards the room.

"Booth!" Cam said making Booth look at her "Brennan will wake up. People go into shock all the time and come out of it perfectly fine. She's a strong woman and will survive this."

"Agent Booth!" Milligen suddenly cried.

"What Milligen?" Booth said spinning on his heels.

"Dr. Brennan opened her eyes."

Brennan laid in bed and stared through the clear bassinette. Her daughter was in it. Her beautiful, perfect daughter. From what Brennan could tell all ten fingers and ten toes where visible. She had pinky skin with rosy bright cheeks. She had pink rosy lips and cute little hairs on her head. She was Brennan's miracle.

"Bones?" Booth said as he fell to Brennan's side.

"Booth." Brennan whispered.

"Oh thank god your awake. I was so worried." Booth said burring his head in Brennan's bed.

"I was resting How is she?" Brennan asked motioning to the basinet.

Booth looked into Brennan's eyes "She's perfect."

Brennan smiled "Did you name her?" she asked.

"I was waiting for you. Any ideas?" Booth asked.

"Hayden?" Brennan said.

"No...Victoria?" Booth asked.

"No, Danika?" Brennan suggested.

"Ick no...Jordan?" Booth said.

"Too common. How about Briseis?" Brennan said.

"Too complicated, Lydia?" Booth asked.

"No thank you, Ryleigh?" Brennan said.

"She's not a Ryleigh. How about Olivia?" Booth said.

"Also too common. How about Peyton?" Brennan said.

"Nah there's already Parker and it will look too coordinated. "Booth sighed starting to think his daughter's name would be Baby forever.

Brennan sighed. She never thought baby naming would be so complicated. I mean this name was the one the baby would have to live with forever. She closed her eyes and remembered skimming through the baby name book. Then the perfect name it her. "Kaitlin. Kaitlin Rose" Brennan said.

"Kaitlin Rose?" Booth repeated. "Where did that come from."

"I wrote down name combinations and one of them was Kaitlin Rose. It means pure flower. And that's what she is, a pure flower."

"Created by something less then pure, she is the pure result. Bones, I think it's perfect." Booth said.

Brennan reached out for her daughter, whom Booth handed to her. "Kaitlin Rose Brennan-Booth. That's your name." Brennan said cradling her baby in her arms.

Booth stroked his daughters soft head "Kaitlin Rose. Welcome to the family."

Booth walked into the hallway where Angela, Hodgins, Cam and now Russ and wheel-chair bound Zack were waiting. "Can you all come in here?" Booth asked.

Everyone filed into Brennan's room. Booth took his place next to Bones' bed. After a wave of oohing and ahhing Brennan said, "May I present our daughter Kaitlin Rose Brennan-Booth."

A/N- Only 2 chapters left! I chose the name what do you think?. I hope you all like it. Thank you to my betas Miscreant and Willow!

XoXoX

Seraphina


	32. As You Promised

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones. I do own Kaitlin and Edward.**

**Author's Note - Please R&R and as always enjoy!**

_**If the heart is always searching, Can it ever find a home?**_

_**I've been looking for that someone**_

_**I'll never make it on my own**__._

_**Chapter 32- As You Promised**_

She was a woman who always thought she had it all and needing nothing else in life. She was strong and independent and perfectly complete. At least so she thought. As Brennan stared through the nursery window at her beautiful baby daughter, she realized that she was in fact never whole. Not until now. She had gone through the worst experience of her life and yet she found it all to be worth every agonizing minute. Every moment of heart ache, every tear, every minute of fear was completely worth it.

_"Dr. Temperance Brennan please report back to your room at once." _a voice said over the intercom. _"Dr. Temperance Brennan back to your room at once."_

Brennan chuckled under her breath but didn't move. Technically she wasn't supposed to be out of _bed,_ let alone of her room, but she couldn't be away from her anymore. She couldn't stand her baby being four hallways and three doors away. Even though Brennan was out of this world happy, she was also out of this world scared. _He _could still find her. _He_ could escape from prison, and find her and take Kaitlin away from her like he planned.

"Bones!" the sound of Booth's voice and his pounding feet down the hall snapped Brennan's focus out of her own mind and back into reality.

"Bones, what are you doing out here?"Booth asked wrapping a strong arms around Brennan's waist.

"I made that."Brennan said matter of factly, pointing to Kaitlin through the glass.

"That you did. And she's perfect."Booth said.

"You don't have to say that you know,"Brennan said "You don't have to do this."

Booth smacked himself in the head with both hands and spun in a circle "Oh my god, you're right. See ya."Booth said taking a few mocking steps away from Brennan.

"Come on Booth, I'm serious."

"And so am I. I mean Jesus Christ, Bones!,"Booth exclaimed. "If I didn't love you, do you think I would be standing here asking you-again- to marry me!?"

Brennan squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head lightly "Maybe my pain meds are effecting my hearing. What didn you just say?"

"Well I was thinking of a better way to re-ask you but I think the fact that you are doubting my commitment to you-again- makes this as good a time as any."Booth said.

"I'm not doubting you, I'm just giving you a way out so that when you do leave it hurts less."Brennan said.

"Bones, don't you get it yet?,"Booth asked. "I'm not leaving, ever."

"People always leave, its an unavoidable fact of life. People leave."

"Not this people. This people standing right in front of you is never _ever _going to leave. I am yours until the day God takes me back and even then I am still going to be yours." Booth said.

Brennan sighed. She didn't have the strength to argue more. Not only that but she was beginning to believe what Booth had been saying.

"Now,"Booth said taking advantage of Brennan's silence. "I am going to get down on one knee and as you to marry me and you are going to say yes like you promised. Then we are going to go back to your room and I never want to hear about this again. Got it?"

Brennan nodded allowing the tears she had been holding back to well in her eyes.

Booth smiled as he got down on his knee "Temperance Brennan, will you do me the honor, privilege and pleasure of becoming my wife?"

Brennan, for the first time in her life, was so overwhelmed with joy that she was unable to form words in her brain. All she do was nod, furiously. Booth took the dolphin ring he had given her for Christmas out of his pocket and slipped it onto Brennan's ring finger.

Booth stood up and gently took Brennan into his arms, "I've waited so long for this." He whispered into her hair.

"How long?" Brennan teased.

Booth pulled away and looked deep into Brennan's eyes "Since the Cleo Eller case."

"You know what?" Brennan said.

"What?"

"Me too."

Booth balanced Brennan's weight on his arm as she slid back into her bed.

"If I didn't love you so much, I would kill you for getting out of bed."

"I couldn't be away from her anymore. Besides I only walked a little seeing as you carried me all the way back to the room." Brennan argued.

"You could have hurt yourself," Booth said, tucking Brennan under the blankets. "Promise you won't do that again."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Is it going to be like this everyday for the rest of my life?"

"Yes, now promise." Booth demanded.

"I promise." Brennan grumbled. Booth smiled as he gently pressed his lips against Brennan's. She kissed him back slightly harder pulling him towards her. They kissed for a (long second)( long and second don't mix try moment or something like that) when they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Sully?!" Brennan said looking over Booth's shoulder.

"Hello Tempe."Sully said, his voice serious.

"Sully," Booth said standing protectively next to Brennan's bed "What's up?"

"I have some news." Sully said.

_**Dreams can't take the place of loving you.**_

_**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true,**_

_**When you look me in the eyes.**_

**Author's Note-Ohh cliffy! It's been awhile since I left you with one of those. Mwahahaha!.**

**Please remember to review and be nice or else I will send my review bunny after you! **

**As always a special and HUGE thank you to my AMAZING beta's Willow and Miscreant.**

**XO**

**Seraphina**


	33. Final Showdown Part I

Disclaimer- I do not own Bones. Kaitlin and Edward are mine.

Author's Note- Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming.

I decided to make the story a tiny bit longer then I originally intended so hang in there!!

Chapter 33- Final Showdown, Part I

Brennan buried her hands under her blanket trying to mask the shaking, "What kind of news?" she asked.

Sully just sighed and stared at Brennan and Booth.

"Sully, "Booth said "Are you not saying what I think you're not saying."

Sully looked at Booth, eyes full of rage, and nodded.

"When?" Booth asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Brennan demanded.

"About twenty minutes ago." Sully said ignoring Brennan's question.

"What happened twenty minutes ago?!." Brennan shouted.

Booth grabbed Brennan's hand. "Montoya escaped from police custody."

Brennan yanked her hand away. He had escaped. The man who nearly ruined her life was loose and coming for her.

"How did he escape?"Brennan asked.

"He killed the warden at the courthouse holding cell, put on his clothes, kept his head down. Walked right out the back door." Sully explained.

"You're not serious,"Booth said "How in the hell was he permitted to just waltz out the back door? Were the guards high or something?"

"There was chaos in the courtroom the other two guards were there. One man witnessed Montoya kill the warden but he's no help." Sully shrugged

"Why, he's not talking?" Booth spat.

"He's schizophrenic and off his meds. He says that Greek gods broke Montoya out. He kept calling him Zeus."

Brennan sat still in her bed listening to Booth and Sully talk, Her head was still spinning trying to comprehend what was happening. Edward managed to escape and now he's coming for her. He's coming _here_ for her. He's going to kill her and take her baby.

"I want her in here." Brennan whispered.

"Her who?" Sully asked.

"Kaitlin," Brennan said, throwing off her blankets. "I want my daughter in this room with me right now."

"Ok Bones, I'll go get her. You stay here." Booth said.

"No, I'm going with you. I _need_ to go with you." Brennan said.

"No." Booth said. Brennan glared at him and with one strong yank she tore out her IV and got to her feet.

"My daughter is in danger and I am going to get her." she said making her way to the door. Sully jumped in front of the door, blocking her way.

"You don't want to get my way." Brennan said. Suddenly she felt the pain of her injuries. No IV, no morphine. She grunted as she stood firmly in front of Sully "Out of my way, Sully." she grunted.

"Sully,"Booth said. He motioned with his head for Sully to move. "You don't get between a lioness and her cubs."

"Thank you."Brennan mouthed as she left the room.

As Brennan slowly made her way down the hall she could feel Booth and Sully on her heels.

"Hospital is now on complete lock-down. The only way in is if your on a gurney. Pictures of Montoya are with every cop and every guard. If he tries to get in, we'll get him."Sully said.

"Good, put an extra guard on the nursery and Bones' room, just in case."Booth said.

Brennan rounded a corner, just one more hallway before the nursery. As she walked she thought she could hear a man singing. Thinking it was all in her head Brennan kept walking. As she got closer to the corner, the voice got more clear. She stopped dead in her tracks. The voice, now crystal clear, sent panic coursing through Brennan's veins.

_**"Twinkle, twinkle, little star.**_

_**How I wonder what you are,"**_

"Bones?" Booth was at her side in an instant

"He's here." Brennan whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about." Booth asked.

"Don't you hear that?" Brennan asked staring towards the corner. Booth stared with her and listened.

_**"Up above the world so high**_

_**Like a diamond in the sky,"**_

"Oh my God,"Booth mumbled "Sully! He's at the nursery!"

"How the hell did he get past lock down?" Sully spat.

"Probably snuck in before the hospital went under lock down." Booth said taking his gun out of his holster, aiming it in front of him.

The pain of her injuries overwhelmed Brennan as she slid down the wall, "Booth, it's all over." She whispered.

Booth dropped to his knees next to Brennan "He'll have to kill me first. I'll get her to you safe and sound, I promise." Brennan watched Booth and Sully, guns cocked and ready, round the corner.

_**"Twinkle, twinkle little star.**_

_**How I wonder what you are."**_

Booth and Sully watched Edward turn towards them, his face twisted into an evil grin. "Hello Agents. Nice of you to come and visit."

**A/N- R&R be kind as always. **

**Thanks to Willow for betaing this chapter!!**

**XO**

**Seraphina**


	34. Final Showdown Part II

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones. Kaitlin and Edward are mine.**

**Author's Note- R&R, Be kind!**

**Chapter 34- Final Showdown Part II**

**~*~LAST TIME~*~**

**Brennan rounded a corner, just one more hallway before the nursery. As she walked she thought she could hear a man singing. Thinking it was all in her head Brennan kept walking. As she got closer to the corner, the voice got clearer. She stopped dead in her tracks. The voice, now crystal clear, sent panic coursing through Brennan's veins.**

**"Twinkle, twinkle, little star.**

**How I wonder what you are,"**

**"Bones?" Booth was at her side in an instant**

**"He's here." Brennan whispered.**

**"What the hell are you talking about?" Booth asked.**

**"Don't you hear that?" Brennan asked staring towards the corner. Booth stared with her and listened.**

**"Up above the world so high**

**Like a diamond in the sky,"**

**"Oh my God," Booth mumbled "Sully! He's at the nursery!"**

**"How the hell did he get past lock down?" Sully spat.**

**"Probably snuck in before the hospital went under lock down." Booth said taking his gun out of his holster, aiming it in front of him.**

**The pain of her injuries overwhelmed Brennan as she slid down the wall, "Booth, it's all over." She whispered.**

**Booth dropped to his knees next to Brennan "He'll have to kill me first. I'll get her to you safe and sound, I promise." Booth kissed Brennan on her clammy forehead before standing. Brennan watched Booth and Sully, guns cocked and ready, round the corner.**

**"Twinkle, twinkle little star.**

**How I wonder what you are"**

**Booth and Sully watched Edward turn towards them, his face twisted into an evil grin **

**"Hello Agents. Nice of you to come and visit."**

******************************

"Edward," Booth said "How did you get here?"

"I walked of course." Edward said not taking his eyes away from the nursery window. He was dressed in full prison warden uniform, unrecognizable.

"Of course. How could we have thought otherwise?" Sully said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Edward turned and faced Booth and Sully allowing the gun in his left hand to be seen clearly. "Careful Agent. Sarcasm isn't very nice. We wouldn't want to teach Caroline bad manners would we?"

"Who's Caroline?" Booth asked elbowing Sully hard in the arm.

"My baby daughter of course." Edward said turning to look back through the window.

"Her name is not Caroline." Brennan said stumbling next to Booth, leaning all of her weight on his shoulder.

"Temperance, you shouldn't be out of bed. You must be in a lot of pain." Edward taunted

"Her name is not Caroline." Brennan repeated.

"Well we can't leave her named that horrid name you gave her. Kaitlin Rose, what kind of name is that?" Edward spat.

"The perfect name. Get away from that window!." Brennan cried as Edward started tapping the glass to get Kaitlin's attention. Brennan took a deep breath and crumbled to the cold hard floor.

"Bones!" Booth gasped, looking down but not moving.

"I'm fine... I'm fine." Brennan said "Keep your gun on him."

"No problem." Booth growled through his teeth.

"So how are we going to settle this Montoya?" Sully asked as he noticed two officers taking position at the opposite end of the long hallway.

"Well you could let me take my daughter and leave." Edward said

"Not going to happen." Sully said

"Okay, then," Edward spun and pointed his gun at Sully "I'll kill all of you and leave that way.

"That's not going to happen either." Sully said.

Edward cocked his head to the side "Well you're not leaving me many options here, Sully." he said inching towards the nursery window.

"Another step, Montoya and so help me God!" Booth growled aiming his gun between Edward's eyes.

"Booth, Booth, Booth," Edward taunted "It's pathetic how you have come to believe she's yours."

"She is mine." Booth said through gritted teeth. Booth looked down as he felt Brennan wrap her arms around his right leg. She fingered the gun he kept in his ankle holster, smirking slightly.

"No see that's where you're wrong." Edward said, tapping the nursery window glass with his gun "Caroline, they're all so stupid. They don't realize that you're leaving her with me alive or we're both leaving in body-bags."

Brennan gasped "You wouldn't kill her if you truly loved her."

"That's why I would kill her. I couldn't leave her to be raised by an army sniper and a woman who swore she would never have children. That is by far a fate worse then death." Edward said. He look Booth square in the eyes "Poor Parker." he said.

"Don't you dare say his name!" Booth shouted, feeling Brennan begin to slide is pant leg up.

Edward cocked his head to the side examining what Brennan was doing, "My, my Temperance. Look at you trying to have your way with Agent Booth right here in the hallway. In front of Caroline, and you claim to be a good mother."

In one swift motion Brennan managed to un-holster the gun and point it at Edward "I am an amazing mother." she said slowly rising to her feet. A rush of pain shot from her toes to her head then nothing. A rush of adrenaline, the unwavering desire to protect her daughter, gave Brennan the strength she needed to stand firm.

"Caroline, I guess we have more against us then Daddy thought." Edward said taking a step towards the nursery door.

"Freeze Montoya!" Sully shouted. One of the officers at the other end of the hall motioned that he had a clear shot, Sully motioned for his to hold fire.

Edward saw the officers gathering at the other end of the hall. There were now three of them. Six against one, horrible odds. Edward pressed the barrel of the gun against the glass window, aiming straight at little Kaitlin "Shoot and she dies!" he shouted.

"No!." Brennan cried, "Hold fire! Booth tell them!"

"Hold your fire." Booth growled. The officers raised their guns at the ceiling. Brennan, Booth and Sully remained aimed at Edward.

Edward pulled the trigger slightly "You think I'm kidding?! I have no problem spending eternity in heaven with Caroline."

Booth and Sully raised their guns at the ceiling, Brennan did not. "What are you doing?!" she spat.

"Bones, do it." Booth mumbled. Brennan watched in horror as Edward neared the door. The door, the only thing keeping a killer from her baby. Brennan's whole body shook as Edward wrapped his thin hand around the door knob, turning it slightly. She couldn't let it happen. She couldn't allow him to put one finger on Kaitlin. She watched the door swing open.

"NO!" Brennan screamed. She charged forward and threw herself ontop Edward. The two crashed to the floor

BANG!

"Bones!" Booth cried.

******************************

**A/N- I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. I am working towards my GED and have been locked in my house for weeks studying until the wee hours. It's almost over and I will have plenty of time for writing but for now please be patient with me!**

**A HUGE thanks as always to my amazing beta Willow. Thanks for putting up with me girl!**

**XO**

**Seraphina**


	35. Going Home

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones. Kaitlin and Edward are mine.**

**A/N-Please R&R and be kind. Nasty comments will be ignored. Thank you :-)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones. Kaitlin and Edward are mine.**

**A/N-Please R&R and be kind. Nasty comments will be ignored. Thank you :-)**

**Chapter 35-**

**##Last Time##**

**"No!" Brennan cried, "Hold fire! Booth tell them!"**

**"Hold your fire." Booth growled. The officers raised their guns at the ceiling. Brennan, Booth and Sully remained aimed at Edward.**

**Edward pulled the trigger slightly "You think I'm kidding?! I have no problem spending eternity in heaven with Caroline."**

**Booth and Sully raised their guns at the ceiling. Brennan did not. "What are you doing?!" she spat. **

**"Bones, do it." Booth mumbled. Brennan watched in horror as Edward neared the door. The door, the only thing keeping a killer from her baby. Brennan's whole body shook as Edward wrapped his thin hand around the door knob, turning it slightly. She couldn't let it happen. She couldn't allow him to put one finger on Kaitlin. She watched the door swing open. **

**"NO!" Brennan screamed. She charged forward and threw herself on top Edward. The two crashed to the floor.**

**BANG!**

**"Bones!" Booth cried.**

****************************

Booth fell to the heap that was Brennan and Edward. He rolled Brennan onto his knees. Her blue eyes were open and staring at him.

"Bones?" Booth said looking Brennan up and down.

Brennan blinked a few times before she lifted her hand. The gun was nestled in her tight grip. She scrambled off of Booth's lap and looked at Edward. "Did I kill him?" she asked. Edward was obviously still breathing, choking on his own blood. A hole was torn through his shirt into his chest. Brennan knew the bullet had hit Edward's lung.

"No, he's alive but barely." Sully said. Brennan closed her eyes and straddled Edward applying pressure to his wound.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed "What are you doing."

"She . . . wants . . . me." Edward said, a sick look a pleasure on his face. Brennan took one hand off the wound and punched Edward's face.

"Shut the hell up!" She shouted "Death would be letting you off easy." Brennan pushed harder on the wound causing Edward to scream in agony.

"Does it hurt? Good." Brennan said.

"When you tackled me," Edward said "You had the same look of fear as you did that day." He said coughing blood all over Brennan's robe.

Brennan punched him again "I said shut up."

"You . . . begged me to stop . . . The whole . . . time you begged for your life . . . _Please stop, please_." Edward taunted. Brennan punched him and this time she didn't stop. She hit him over and over until Booth pulled her off.

"Bones, stop. That's what he wants." Booth said pulling Brennan to her feet.

"He shouldn't get off that easy. I want him to feel the pain he caused." Brennan screamed. She looked down at Edward. His was unconscious and his breathing was slowing.

Booth followed Brennan's gaze. Edward was now wheezing, struggling for every breath. Blood flowed freely from the hole in his chest. "He feels the pain."

Brennan tuned out the sound of Edward's gasps for life and heard crying. Kaitlin crying. Brennan wiggled out of Booth's grasp and ran into the nursery. She quickly found Kaitlin's bassinet and scooped her baby into her arms.

"It's okay, shhh Mommy's here." Brennan whispered. Booth walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around them both. "She's okay." Brennan whispered.

"Thank God."

"What if he dies?" Brennan asked.

"We all sleep better at night." Booth said.

"No, what if they charge me with murder?" Brennan whispered, burying her face in Kaitlin's blanket. "I can't leave her."

Booth gently turned Brennan around to face him. "Bones, look at me." Brennan looked up at him. He wiped her tear streaked face. "I don't know what you think happened out there just now but not only was it self defense, it was a mother protecting her baby. You acted not only out of fear for your life, out of fear for Kaitlin's. And I also know that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. _And_ I know that every officer out there will say that it was self defense."

"Self defense." Brennan repeated.

"Yes, you're not going anywhere accept home."

"Home sounds amazing." Brennan said.

****************************

Booth and Brennan walked out of the nursery to see a bunch of nurses and a doctor lifting Edward onto a gurney.

"BP is low and heart rate is dropping. Lets get him to the ER stat!." The doctor said. The doctor and nurses pushed Edward down the hall and out of sight. Kaitlin wiggled in Brennan's arms placing a tiny hand on Brennan's neck.

"Yes, beautiful?" Brennan said "What do you want?" Kaitlin wiggled again and let out a tiny whimper.

"We should get back to your room, Bones." Booth said.

"Yes, I think I need to lie down." Brennan said. She turned to Sully and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Sully." She whispered.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Sully said.

Brennan looked into Sully's eyes "No, that's what family is for."

Sully smiled "Yes it is."

****************************

Booth helped Brennan into bed and tucked her in "Comfortable?" he asked brushing a few stray hairs from Brennan's sweat soaked face.

Brennan wasn't listening, she was too busy staring at Kaitlin "Seeley, how did I get so lucky?" she asked.

"Lucky? What do you mean?" Booth asked, gently sitting on the bed. Brennan looked at him. His eyes were kind and warm. He was smiling sweetly and looking deep into her eyes.

"I don't know, never mind." Brennan said suddenly feeling sheepish.

"No, c'mon Bones. Tell me." Booth urged.

"I just feel lucky to have what I have that's all."

Booth smiled "Well, I am glad you're finally happy Bones. You deserve it more then anyone I know." He playfully ruffled her hair

Brennan chuckled and moved her head out of his grip "Can we go home yet. I am so sick of this hospital."

"As soon as the discharge papers are filed we can go. Not long now." Booth said. Booth and Brennan gazed at each other caught in each other's eyes. Their trance was then broken by a small knock on the door.

"Maybe that's the doctor." Brennan said "Come in!" She called. But it wasn't the doctor, it was Sully. His face was emotionless yet bright.

"What happened?" Brennan demanded immediately.

Sully huffed and shook his head "Time of death 11:54 am."

Brennan's jaw dropped "He's dead?" she asked. Sully nodded. Could this be real? Could the man who tortured her and Zack and Alexandria, The man who raped her and left her for dead. The man who threatened to kill her newborn. Could that evil man really be dead? Suddenly Booth burst out laughing. His face turned red and he was beaming.

"You're laughing?" Brennan said.

"Of course, you're not?"

"One should not laugh at the death of another human being. Anthropologically speaking-"Brennan was cut off by Booth's hand covering her mouth.

"Forget anthropologically speaking. Forget science. The man who has tormented us for months is dead. D-E-A-D dead. Never to come back. Never to bother us again. Never to haunt us and harm us. That is a good thing. That man was not human. His death is a good thing." Booth said.

Tears fell from Brennan's eyes, splashing Booth's fingers. Tears of joy. She was now smiling and crying wrapped in the safety of Booth's arms.

"Umm excuse me?" An unfamiliar voice said. Booth, Brennan and Sully looked at the doorway. A nurse was standing there with a folder in her hands. "Your discharge papers are filed. You can go home now."

****************************


	36. Welcome Home Booth Family!

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones. Kaitlin and Edward are mine. **

**A/N-Please R&R and be kind. Nasty comments will be ignored. Thank you :-)**

**Chapter 36-Welcome Home Booth Family****!**

Booth, Brennan and Kaitlin were safely seated in Booth's SUV. Brennan was in the back seat next to Kaitlin's car-seat and Booth was driving. The only sound heard was Kaitlin's breathing.. A miraculous sound that Brennan once thought she'd never hear. Kaitlin was lying silent in her seat looking up at her mother. Her big brown eyes were sparkling and she was making an adorable gurgling sound. Brennan began waving her fingers in the air "Dancing phalanges, dancing phalanges." she cooed.

"Bones what are you doing?" Booth asked glancing in his rearview mirror.

"Remember Andy? He liked it when I did that."

"Yes but Andy was old enough to smile. Kaitlin is just figuring out how to keep her eyes open." Booth said.

Brennan ran her finger along Kaitlin's smooth cheek "Ok, Daddy. No dancing phalanges...for now." Silence filled the car again but Brennan broke it a few seconds later by asking "Booth...What do you think of a combination wedding slash baptism?"

Booth looked at Brennan in the rearview mirror "You want baptism?" he asked.

"I read up on the Catholic religion and it says that if a baby is not baptized she cannot go to heaven. From what I have heard heaven-if it truly exists- is a place that I would want my baby to end up...a very very very very long time from now. And you're religious and I know you want her to be baptized. If you want it then so do I."

"Really?"

"Yes, and besides, it is only logical that Kaitlin be baptized when we get married. I mean... we'll be in the church anyway. I'm not saying that I want to force Kaitlin to be catholic, I want to give her the option." 

"That sounds like a plan to me. A wedding slash baptism sounds perfect."

"Good. Now what do you think of Zach and Angela?"

"What about Zach and Angela?"

"As Kaitlin's religion parents."

Booth chuckled "God parents Bones. Zach and Angela as Kaitlin's god-parents."

"Yes, god-parents. What do you think? I think Zach is perfect because he almost died for Kaitlin before she was born and Angela is my best friend."

"I think it sounds perfect but are you sure?"

"Booth I never do anything without thinking it through. I think that Zach and Angela would be perfect as Kaitlin's god-parents." Booth smiled. He still couldn't believe how much his Bones had changed over the past 9 months. Changed for the better.

*************************

After what seemed like an eternity in the car Booth finally drove past a familiar building: The Jeffersonian. Brennan sighed as she watching the building disappear into the distance as they drove by. "It feels like it's been forever since I was here."

"Well don't worry Bones. Everything is just as you left it." Booth said.

"That's what I am worried about. I never had the chance to make up a nursery." Brennan said, adjusting Kaitlin's tiny hat.

Booth smirked to himself "I'm sure that won't be a problem. We have the bassinette for her to sleep in until the nursery is finished."

"That's logical. We can put the bassinette in our room until the room is complete. Very logical, Seeley."

Booth smiled still thinking of how _his _room was now _our_ room. As he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building Booth's grin grew wider.

"Honey, we're home" he sing-songed.

"Did you hear that Kaitlin?" Brennan asked "We're home."

Booth pulled into a spot closest to the door and jumped out of the car. He jogged to the back door and opened it for Brennan. She didn't notice because she was too busy bundling Kaitlin up.

"Bones, I think three blankets is enough. We are only walking three feet." Booth chuckled.

"I believe you're right." Brennan said. Booth then noticed that she winced as she tried to lift the carrier.

"You okay Bones?" Booth asked.

"A lot of action, I'm still a bit sore."

"I can carry her." Booth said.

A look of disappointment washed over Brennan's face "I really wanted to carry her in but it's logical that the stronger of us would carry her."

Booth bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing "I have an idea. Slide out." Booth said. Brennan slid out and Booth ducked into the backseat.

"Mommy wants to bring you into your new home." Booth cooed "Oh such a good girl, yes you are." Booth lifted Kaitlin out of her seat and placed her in Brennan's arms. "Now Mommy can carry you." Booth said with a smile.

Brennan kissed Booth gently "Thank you." Booth winked and shut the door. He wrapped his arms around his fiancée and daughter and led them into the building.

***********************************

"So how are you feeling, tired?" Booth asked as they rode the elevator to the fourth floor.

"A bit sore but no not tired. I feel good. Happy to be home and safe." Brennan said.

"Well that's good." Booth said a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Seeley Booth, what are you up to?" Brennan asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy you feel well." Booth said. Brennan opened her mouth to say something but he elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Booth and Brennan stepped out and were immediately at the apartment door.

"Ready?" Booth asked jingling his keys.

Brennan nodded "Extremely."

Brennan watched in slow motion as Booth unlocked the door and pushed the door open..

Her mouth fell open "Oh my....God."

***********************************

All of the squints as well as Russ and Max were standing in the living room "Surprise!" they cried in unison.

"What is this?" Brennan asked. Two banners were handing on the wall. One read "WELCOME HOME FAMILY!" and the other said "IT'S A GIRL!".

"It's your welcome home party slash baby shower." Booth said.

"You knew about this?" Brennan said.

"Of course." Before Brennan could respond she was wrapped gently in Angela's arms.

"I am so happy you're finally home. Safe and sound." Angela whispered.

"Me too. I'd hug you back but my arms are full." Brennan said.

Angela pushed away and eyed Kaitlin "Hello Angel. I am your Auntie Angela." she cooed. Angela allowed Kaitlin to wrap a tiny hand around her index finger. A tear ran down her cheek "Bren, she's the most perfect baby I have ever seen."

All Brennan could say was "I know."

After rounds of hugs Brennan settled onto the sofa. She watched her father gently rocking his grand-daughter.

"What are you thinking?" Russ asked plopping down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his chest. There weren't many people who made Brennan feel safe but Russ was most definitely one of them.

"I'm thinking that that's a sight I thought I would never see." She said.

"What? Dad with a grand-child?" Russ asked.

"Well, I never thought I would see Dad period. But I _never _thought I would see Dad holding _my _child." Brennan said.

"Neither did he. Tempe, have I told you how proud of you I am?" Russ said. Brennan looked up at her brother. He was smiling at her and she could swear he was trying not to cry. People have been crying a lot because of her lately. At least these were tears of joy and not sorrow.

"You are?"

"Yes. I have always been proud of you but this tops everything. You took a horrible unthinkable act and turned it into something beautiful. Now that monster is going to rot in prison and we can all live in peace." Russ said. Brennan's face fell as she thought about the events that had taken place just a few hours earlier.

Russ saw her expression and knew something was up "What's wrong, Tempe? He _is _going to prison, right?"

"He's dead." Brennan said. Suddenly the room fell silent and all eyes were on her. "Edward is dead...."she repeated "And I killed him."

"What?" Russ said.

"He was holding a gun on the nursery. When he got to close I tackled him. We wrestled and the gun went off. It was self defense."

"Self defense" Booth echoed.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked looking seriously worried.

"I am fine. I feel no remorse for what happened.. He was threatening Kaitlin, any thoughts went out the window and emotions took over."

"As would be expected. He's lucky I wasn't there." Max said not taking his eyes off his grand-daughter. "He would have been dead upon sight."

"Dad!" Brennan exclaimed.

"What?" Max shrugged "She doesn't understand."

"Never mind that! How are you physically?" Angela asked.

"Not a scratch. Seriously Ange, I am fine. I am healthy....almost, I am safe, and I am happy." Brennan said "Now can we please stop talking about him."

"Yes. Let's stop discussing one who no longer exists." Zack chimed in.

Silence filled the room for a few awkward moments before Hodgins said "I think it's time to show Brennan her surprise."

"Surprise? Isn't this my surprise?" Brennan asked.

"Of course not. There's more." Cam said. Booth smiled and reached his hands out to Brennan who took them happily.

"What have you done?" She asked as he covered her eyes with his hands.

"You'll see."

***********************************

Brennan allowed Booth to lead her a few feet before suddenly stopping. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Brennan whispered. She felt Booth's hands slip away and she opened her eyes. What she saw bought tears to her eyes. "Oh my...It's beautiful."

The room that used to be a spare had been converted into a beautiful nursery fit for a princess. The walls were a pale pink, accompanied by a bubblegum carpet. The dresser and changing table were white wood. The crib was also white wood with a sheer pink canopy draped from the white ceiling. A white rocker sat in a corner under the guard of a giant giraffe. Small stuffed animals were scattered through out the room. Wooden letters spelling out KAITLIN ROSE cascaded the wall next to the crib. It was perfect. It was beyond perfect.

"This is...so...amazing.." Brennan whispered as she walked around the room touching everything within reach.

"Booth told us what to do." Zack said

"And we made it happen." Angela added.

"We really annoyed the people at Baby's R Us." Cam said

"Yeah. We were very specific." Hodgins laughed.

Brennan ran up and hugged her four friends all at once. "I couldn't do it. I wanted it for her but I couldn't do it. I don't know what I would do without you guys." she said. Once the group hug broke up Brennan faced Booth "And you." she said.

"I know how much it meant to you." He said.

She wrapped his arm around his neck and kissed him passionately "I cannot wait to be your wife."

"I cannot wait to be your husband." Booth said. Brennan opened her mouth to say something but the sound of her voice was replaced by Angela squeal.

"You said yes!" she cried.

Brennan flashed her ring and nodded "We are going to have a combination wedding baptism ."

Angela jumped up and down clapping her hands "When? When?"

Brennan and Booth looked up at each other and replied in unison "As soon as possible."

***********************************

**Author's Note- I hope you liked it! Let me know...nicely.**

**As always , thanks to the amazing Willow!!!**

**XOSeraphina**


	37. The Wedding:Part I

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones. Kaitlin and Edward are mine. **

**The song belongs to Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**

**A/N- I heard this song and thought it described B&B perfectly!**

**Please R&R and be kind. Nasty comments will be ignored. Thank you :-)**

**A/N 2-In the beginning of the chapter Brennan wakes up in Hodgins and Angela's house. **

**To explain: Her and Booth spent the night there after the rehearsal dinner. **

**Just so there is no confusion :-)**

**Chapter 37- The Wedding:Part I**

**She wrapped his arm around his neck and kissed him passionately. "I cannot wait to be your wife." **

**"I cannot wait to be your husband," Booth said. Brennan opened her mouth to say something but the sound of her voice was replaced by Angela squeal.**

**"You said yes!" she cried. **

**Brennan flashed her ring and nodded "We are going to have a combination wedding/christening."**

**Angela jumped up and down clapping her hands "When? When?"**

**Brennan and Booth looked up at each other and replied in unison "As soon as possible."**

_***~*Two Weeks Later*~***_

Brennan awoke two weeks later to a beautiful winter day. The sun was shining through the bedroom window and landed on Kaitlin's bassinette. Brennan took advantage of Kaitlin's silence and rolled over to snuggle with her fiancée. Brennan sighed and scooted over to find the warmth of Booth's muscled chest, but there was nothing. No warmth. No Booth. Brennan opened one eye and saw Booth's side of the bed bare. She sat up and ran her hand over his side of the bed. Then she noticed a small note card lying on his pillow. Brennan smiled and opened the note card

Dear Bones,

In keeping with tradition I am not to see you all day. Angela has threatened my life if I try to enter the apartment. I took Kaitlin with me to my apartment so you can get ready in peace. Don't worry about her, I know what I am doing! I love you Temperance and I cannot wait for us to be joined as husband and wife.

Love Forever,

Seeley

Brennan smiled and reread the note. She laid it back on his pillow and closed her eyes, she was going to catch up on some much needed sleep. Just as she could feel herself slipping into slumber she heard a loud squeal. Brennan opened her eyes just in time to see Angela running at her.

"Get up!" Angela shouted, "You are getting married in a few hours!"

"Ugh, Ange." Brennan mumbled, "C'mon, we have hours."

"Sweetie, it is now noon. Your wedding begins at 3 pm," Angela said, lying down next to Brennan.

Brennan's eyes snapped open, "Noon?! It's noon?!" she cried.

"Yes but luckily for you your look is very low key."

"Yes my look is low key but what about everything else?! Are the flowers here? What about the caterer? Are there going to be enough chairs? What about the weather? Is the venue all set? What about Booth's priest? He didn't forget did he?" Brennan said. She was now pacing the floor.

"Sweetie, I thought you weren't going to stress out. Weren't you the one who thought weddings were over rated and a waste of time and money?"

"I used to. I want my wedding to be perfect," Brennan said, "I could get married to Booth in a courthouse as long as I marry him. He wants a wedding with our closest friends and family. He wants my Dad to give me away. He wants best men and bridesmaids. He wants Parker to be the ring bearer. He wants it all."

"What do you want?" Angela asked as she silently prayed that Brennan wasn't going to call off the wedding and run off to Vegas.

Brennan stopped pacing, her eyes bore into Angela's. Brennan was silent for a moment then sighed. "I want all of that too. This is more then I have ever hoped for. I have an amazing man who loves me for who I am and isn't going to leave me. I have a beautiful daughter who lights up my world. I have my brother and father back in my life. And I have amazing friends who love me and whom I love. I feel so...amazing."

"And you say you don't believe in therapy." Angela said rolling her eyes.

"I don't."

"That sounded very therapeutic to me," Angela said.

Brennan knew she sounded therapeutic "Fine, I had a weak moment. Don't you dare tell Booth."

"Scouts honor," Angela said raising three fingers.

Brennan began pacing again "I don't know what that means. Now, what about the caterer and the venue and the flowers and the pre-"

Angela cut off Brennan's jabbering, "The caterer is at the venue preparing the food. The cake has been delivered. The decorator is beautifying the venue. The flowers will be delivered in two hours. The weather is beautiful and there are going to be plenty of chairs. And don't worry the priest did not forget. Cam and I have spent the entire morning on the phone. Everything will be perfect."

Brennan wrapped her arms around Angela's neck, "Thank you Ange. Thank you so much. I couldn't have done this without you."

"I love you to bits and pieces Sweetie."

**********************************

Booth paced around his living room. He was softly bouncing Kaitlin to sleep. The apartment was empty and quiet. Any minute Russ, Zach, Hodgins and Max were going to burst through the door and the day would become hectic. Booth rested his cheek on Kaitlin's head and savored the moments he had alone with her.

Unfortunately those moments faded into seconds when Booth heard a knock at the door. He continued to bounce as he crossed the living room and opened the door. Zack was standing there looking very awkward.

"Hey Zack, c'min." Booth said.

"I believe that it is job of the best man to help the groom prepare for the wedding. I am to help you into your tuxedo and help with your hair," Zack said. Booth started cracking up at the thought of Zack dressing him and brushing his hair.

"I am sure I don't see what is humorous," Zack said.

"Zack, that is what a brides maid does. You are _not_ going to help me into my tux and you are _not_ going to do my hair for me." Booth said lying a now sleeping Kaitlin in her bassinette.

"Then what am I supposed to do. What is my purpose?" Zack asked looking slightly defeated.

"You are going to escort Angela and Kaitlin down the aisle. You are going to hand us the rings and you are going to make a speech at the reception. Those are the duties of the best man." Booth explained.

"I do not understand why you chose me as your best man. You should have chosen Hodgins or Russ. I am not good at speeches." Zack said watching Kaitlin wiggle under her blanket.

"Zack, Russ and Hodgins are very good friends...family even but do you want to know why I chose you as my best man?" Booth asked.

"I do not believe that I asked a question. I merely suggested that I do not understand. If you would like to tell me then please do."

Booth sighed _Damn Squint _he thought, "Zack, I chose you because you showed so much bravery and courage while you and Brennan were trapped. You even began sacrificing your health for Bones and Kaitlin. You protected them when I couldn't, when I didn't. You acted as a best man would and...I owe you my life for that."

Zack was silent for a moment. He stood over Kaitlin and brushed his finger over her rosy cheek. "I accept your offer. I will be your best man and Kaitlin's god-father."

**********************************

Brennan ran her fingers over her gown that lay on the bed. Under her manicured fingers she felt the softness of beaded English netting. It was a v-neck gown with beading down to the hips and scattered throughout the skirt. The veil was made of English netting with silk trim and a crystal encrusted tiara. Everything about this gown was so not Brennan. Everything from the beading to the silk trim. But when Brennan laid her eyes on it in the bridal store she knew this was the gown for her.

She spun on her heels and stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. Her hair was up in a half up-do with loose curls lying on her shoulders. Her make up was done to perfection. Her eyes were smoky and mysterious and her lips were glossy and plump. On her feet were a pair of white ballet flats, perfect for dancing and bouncing a baby. Now if only she could get married in her black silk nighty.

"Sweetie?" Angela's voice broke Brennan's stare. Brennan looked at Angela in the mirror. She was wearing a floor length duchess satin bridesmaids gown. The midnight blue color made her eyes pop and the sweetheart neckline showed off her collarbone. The gown was accented with blue beading under the bust. Angela looked positively breathtaking.

"You look so beautiful Ange," Brennan said.

Angela smoothed her black hair that was pulled into a loose chignon at the nape of her neck. "Really? You think so?"

"Yes. I would not lie to you."

"Well thank you," Angela said blushing slightly "What about you? Why aren't you dressed?"

"I can't put it on. There is to much fabric, I need help." Brennan laughed.

"Oh! You should have told me! You being ready is more important then me being ready." Angela exclaimed.

"It's fine. Gave me time to do my hair." Brennan said throwing a stray ringlet over her shoulder.

"It's beautiful. Now, we'd better get you dressed. We only have an hour before the ceremony." Angela said picking up Brennan's dress by the bodice.

"An hour!" Brennan cried. "Where did the time go?!"

"You know what they say." Angela said "Time flies when you're having fun."

"I don't know what that means."

**********************************

Booth stood in his bedroom in nothing but boxers. He was tip toeing around the room attempting to get dressed without waking Kaitlin. She slept soundly sandwiched between pillows on the bed.

Keeping his eyes on his sleeping baby, Booth slipped his pants on. Kaitlin wiggled and Booth froze, with his shirt half on. Kaitlin wiggled but remained asleep. Booth sighed with relief as he buttoned his shirt. He glanced at the clock and realized that they were expected at the church in 30 minutes. Booth cursed under his breath and threw his vest and jacket on. He draped his untied tie around his neck. From the closet he retrieved Kaitlin's christening gown.

Booth walked over to Kaitlin's tiny sleeping body. He barely had the heart to wake her. Booth slipped the pillows away and began unbuttoning her onesie. Kaitlin remained asleep until Booth slipped the onesie over her head. As the pink and white fabric passed her chest she wiggled and let out a tiny whimper. Booth looked down and saw Kaitlin looking up at him. Her face twisted and Booth knew she was about to cry.

"Noo...No crying." He cooed rubbing her belly. "C'mon baby. Let's get you dressed."

Kaitlin giggled as Booth changed her diaper and dressed her in her gown.

Booth held her out in front of him "God you're beautiful." Booth kissed his daughter's forehead and laid her on his chest. He made sure he had the diaper bag packed and that he looked right.

"Booth?" came Zach's voice through the door. Booth threw he door open and came face to face with Zach. "Are you ready?"

Booth looked around. Russ, Hodgins , Zach and Max were staring at him. Booth passed Kaitlin to Zach "Can you take her for a second?"

"Yes, I think so." Zach said. Max walked up to Booth and began tying his tie. Booth could feel his hands shaking. Sweat formed on his brow.

"Nervous son?" Max asked.

"Nervous is not the right word...Anxious. Excited." Booth said. "Maybe a tad nervous."

"Don't be. Temperance loves you. She is proving that. Don't worry I see a lot of happiness in your future." Max said stepping back. Booth nodded. Russ pinned his boutonnière, two yellow daisies, to Booth's lapel.

"Ready?" Russ asked.

"You have no idea," Booth replied.

"Then," Hodgins spoke up "Lets get you married."

**********************************

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to make the wedding a three parter. There is so much to cover and putting it in on chapter would be too long. Review and as always...Be kind!**

**Thanks as always to the amazing Willow!**

**XOXO  
Seraphina**


	38. The Wedding:Part II

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones. Kaitlin and Edward are mine. **

**A/N- Finally the wedding/baptism!!**

**Please R&R and be kind. Nasty comments will be ignored. Thank you :-)**

**Chapter 38-The Wedding: Part II**

Brennan sat in a stretch limo that was idling in front of the church. In just a matter of minutes she was going to be Mrs. Seeley Booth. Mrs. Seeley Booth...Mrs. Seeley Booth. Temperance Brennan-Booth. Dr. Brennan-Booth. The name ran over and over in her head, like a broken record. Angela, Cam, and Amy sat next to her sipping champagne. She on the other hand wanted to pass out.

"Temperance?" Amy said waving her hand in Brennan's face, "Are you okay?"

"What if I am not a good wife?" Brennan asked.

"What?" Amy said.

"What if I am a good mother but not a good wife?"

"Sweetie, of course you're going to be a good wife."

"But what if I'm not? What if I don't cook the way he likes? Or clean the way he likes? What if I am not a good lover? We haven't even had sex yet!" Brennan cried.

Cam coughed as she almost choked on her champagne. Amy and Angela giggled.

"I'm quite serious! I haven't had sex since the rape. What if he touches me and I flip out? What if I'm not ready?" Brennan said. "I am getting married today, shouldn't I be ready?"

"Brennan," Cam said, "If you still feel that you are not ready for intimacy then Booth will wait. He would wait forever for you to be comfortable. What he wants the most of you is to be a family. If tonight you realize that you're not ready then tell him. Booth is an amazing guy, he will understand."

Brennan wasn't sure if this statement made her feel better or worse. Then Angela, being Angela said "And if you are ready then get ready for a wild night."

Cam, again, almost choked on her champagne "Angela!"

"What?!" Angela said, "You of all people should know." As soon as the words left Angela's mouth she wanted to suck them back in. "Oh, Sweetie, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Brennan shrugged "It's fine. I know that Cam and Booth used to have a sexual relationship. But that relationship ended ages ago. This case does not call for jealousy. Thank you, all, for making me feel better."

Amy raised her glass "A toast."

Cam, Brennan, and Angela followed suite and raised their glasses.

"A toast," Amy repeated "To Temperance Brennan, soon to be Booth. The one of the strongest, bravest, smartest, and most loyal women I have ever known. I am happy and proud to call her family."

"To Temperance!" Cam and Angela cried.

After everyone was done sipping from their glasses Brennan said, "I would also like to make a toast." Glasses were raised once more "A toast to my friends, without whom I wouldn't be alive today. Thank you."

*********************

Booth stood at the head of the aisle beside his long time priest, Father Deacon. He could feel the excitement rising as guests took their seats.

"Seeley," Father Deacon said "Are you fully prepared for the responsibility that comes with marriage and fatherhood?"

Booth chuckled "Father, I already have Parker. Kaitlin is the best gift Temperance could have given me. She is trusting me to be a good father to her daughter. As far as Temperance goes, I have wanted to be married to her for a very long time. So to answer your question, I am _more _then ready."

Father Deacon gave Booth a pat on the back "Good."

Booth turned to Father Deacon "Father, I just want to thank you."

"For what son?"

"For agreeing to marry Temperance and I, and to baptize Kaitlin." Booth said.

"Why would I _not _agree to do those things?" Father Deacon asked.

"Temperance is not Catholic and Kaitlin wasn't born under the best of circumstances," Booth said.

"Seeley, I have known you your whole life. I agreed to marry you and Temperance because I can see the love you two have for each other. And little Kaitlin shouldn't be punished for the sins of another."

"Thank you, Father."

*********************

Seeley Booth faced the crowd. Everyone was seated and Father Deacon motioned to the organist to begin playing. The music started and the large doors opened. Angela and Zack started walking. Zack cradled Kaitlin in his arms. Angela smiled at Booth as she and Zack split. Booth's eyes flashed to the door as Cam and Hodgins were making their way down the aisle followed by Russ and Amy. Hailey and Emma made their entrance tossing rose petals in every direction.

Suddenly the march started. Booth's body stiffened, his gaze locked at the far end of the aisle. There she was, his Bones, looking more beautiful then he had ever seen her. Her silk gown hugged her perfect curves. A few waves of hair hung around her shoulders, slightly hidden by her veil. Beside her was Max, beaming like a fool. Brennan smiled at Seeley as she and her father stopped at the alter. Max kissed Brennan on the cheek and handed her off to Booth.

"You take care of her." Max said.

"With everything I am Sir." Booth said.

"I love you." Brennan mouthed.

"I love you too." Booth replied.

"Dearly beloved," Father Deacon began "We are gather together today in the sight of God to witness the marriage of Seeley and Temperance, and the baptism of Kaitlin. Let us begin with baptizing Kaitlin as a child of God."

Booth took Kaitlin from Zack, who went and stood beside Angela.

"What do you ask of God's Church for this Child?" Father Deacon asked.

"Baptism." Brennan and Booth replied in unison.

*********************

"You have asked to have your child baptized. In doing so you are accepting the responsibility of educating her in the practice of the law of compassion. It will be your duty to bring her up to keep God's commandments –specifically, to love God and neighbor. Do you understand what you are undertaking?"

"We do."

Father Deacon turned to Angela and Zack "Are you ready to help the parents of this Child, in their duty as compassionate parents?" he asked.

"We are." they replied. Booth passed Kaitlin to Angela. The four followed Father Deacon to the end of the alter where the baptismal bowl sat. Angela held Kaitlin over the bowl

"Almighty and ever living God, we pray for this child: set her free from delusion and make her a temple of your glory and send your Holy Spirit to dwell with her. We ask this in the name of Compassionate Love." Father Deacon said.

"Amen." The crowd replied in unison. Father Deacon then gently poured holy water over Kaitlin's head. As Angela calmed Kaitlin's fussing Father Deacon ushered them back to the center of the alter. He placed his hands on Kaitlin's head and said,

"Mother and Father, Godmother and Godfather: you have come here to present this child for baptism. By water and the Holy Spirit she is to receive the gift of spiritual life from God, who is love. On your part, you must make it your constant care to bring Kaitlin up in the practice of compassion. See that the divine life which God gives her grows always stronger in her heart. If your compassion makes you ready to accept this responsibility, renew now the vows of your own baptism. Do you reject delusions, false beliefs, remembering instead your own true nature as a child of God?"

"I do" they replied.

Do you reject illusions, false perceptions, remembering instead that you are the creator of your own perceptions being a child of God?

"I do."

Do you reject allusion, false stories about yourself, remembering instead the absolute reality of your natural love and compassion as a child of God?

"I do."

"Is it your will that Kaitlin should be baptized in compassion?"

"It is."

"Kaitlin Rose, I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Father Deacon made the sign of the cross with his fingers "Amen."

"Amen." everyone replied.

"Kaitlin has been baptized as a child of God. May she grow strong and happy spreading God's love where ever she may." Father Deacon said. The crowd erupted in applause and hooting. Brennan and Booth each gave Kaitlin a quick kiss before turning towards Father Deacon.

"Shall we get on with the marriage ceremony?" Father Deacon asked.

"Yes, please." Brennan said.

Father Deacon cleared his throat "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Brennan and Booth stared into each others eyes while Angela shot death glances at the crowd. After a moment Father Deacon said,

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

"Do you Seeley Booth take Temperance Brennan to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do. This day the next day and everyday for all eternity." Booth said. Brennan blinked back tears that welled in her eyes.

"Do you Temperance Brennan take Seeley Booth to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do. This day the next day and every day for all eternity." Brennan said.

"May I have the rings?" Father Deacon said. Zack stepped forward and presented Father Deacon with two silver wedding bands. Father Deacon held them in his palms, lifting them toward the sky

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these ring on their finger symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

Father Deacon handed Booth Brennan's ring, "Seeley , in placing this ring on Temperance's finger, repeat after me: Temperance, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Booth slipped Brennan's ring on her finger "Temperance, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity, with this ring, I thee wed."

Brennan wiped away tears as Father Deacon handed her Booth's ring, "Temperance, in placing this ring on Seeley's finger, repeat after me: Seeley, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity, with this ring, I thee wed."

Brennan slipped Booth's ring on his finger "Seeley, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Father Deacon smiled and held his hands above Brennan and Booth, palms facing the audience ""And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington DC and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Brennan and Booth kissed passionately as the entire audience erupted into applause. They were finally and forever, man and wife.

*********************

**A/N- Like it? I hope so. Please remember to click the button right in the bottom center of the screen! It would mean a lot!!**

**As always, a huge thanks to Willow for being an amazing beta!!!**

**XOXO**

**Seraphina**


	39. The Wedding:Part III

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones. Kaitlin and Edward are mine. **

**The song belongs to Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. **

**A/N- The reception! This song is one of my favorites of all time and I think**

**it fits Booth and Brennan perfectly! R&R and be kind. Nasty comments**

**will be ignored and/or deleted! Thanks!**

**Chapter 39- The Wedding: Part III-The Reception**

Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Booth sat in their limo en-route to the reception hall. Nestled between them was Kaitlin, who was soundly sleeping.

"Booth, we just got married." Brennan said reaching over Kaitlin and taking her husband's hand.

"Bones, you do realize that you don't have to call me Booth anymore. And yes, we just got married." Booth said, completely star-struck.

"You will always be Booth to me. You are my Booth as I am your Bones. Would it bother you if I still called you Booth?"Brennan asked.

"No, as long as I get a Seeley every now and then," Booth said.

"Ok, Seeley. And will it bother you if people call me Brennan?" Brennan asked.

"No. You don't even have to add Booth to your name if you don't want to." Booth said.

"No I want to be Mrs. Seeley Booth. But my reputation is under Dr. Brennan, it would be difficult to demand to be called something else. And having two Booth's around the lab might make things a little confusing. I like being called Brennan; I have been Brennan for as long as I can remember."Brennan explained.

"Whatever makes you happy, Bones. I am thrilled you married me," Booth said, "You could never use my name and I will still be happy. You could change your name and I would be happy. If you're happy, then so am I."

"Okay. Good." Brennan said leaning over Kaitlin to kiss Booth.

"Besides," Booth said pulling away from Brennan "You agreed to give Kaitlin my name and that makes me over the moon happy. We are a family." 

"I really feel that now," Brennan said "I really feel like a family." A few tears ran down Brennan's cheeks, "The family I longed for is now here. I have my Dad, Russ, you, Kaitlin. I have Ange, Hodgins, Cam and Zack. I have my family."

Booth kissed his wife, "I am thrilled to see you so happy." he said. They kissed passionately for a moment before the sound of Kaitlin whimper parted them. She was staring up at them with her huge green eyes. Her pink lips were pursed into a pucker, as if she had eaten something sour.

Brennan and Booth both starting laughing. Booth reached into his tuxedo pocket and pulled out a small camera. A took a few pictures of Kaitlin before turning the camera on Brennan. He snapped a few shots of his wife looking down at their daughter.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked in a cooing voice. 

"That is going on my desk at the office." Booth said slipping the camera into his pocket.

"If I look silly, your Daddy is a dead man." Brennan said to Kaitlin who was mesmerized by _dancing phalanges_.

"Bones, only one time have I seen you look more beautiful than you do today." Booth said allowing Kaitlin to wrap her tiny hand around his pointer finger.

"Oh yeah?" Brennan said. "When was that?"

"The day you were being wheeled out of Montoya's house. You were lying on the stretcher, unconscious. You were drenched in sweat and covered in dirt and blood," Booth said.

"Is that a joke?" Brennan asked "You thought I looked beautiful then?!"

"Bones, you don't understand."Booth said, "All the time you were gone I was terrified that the next time I was going to see you would be in a body bag. I was seeing you, now the mother of my child, alive. You may have been a mess but you were alive. Your heart was beating and you were was like I was seeing you for the first time and you were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on."

Now Brennan was crying. "Angela is going to be so mad at you Seeley," she said dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Why is that?"Booth asked.

"Because you are going to make me cry off my makeup," Brennan said laughing. She took out an emergency cosmetic bag, compliments of Angela, and applied a fresh coat of mascara.

"Bones," Booth said, "You are going to poke your eye out."

"No I am not," Brennan said closing the tube and putting it away.

"Madam, Sir?" the driver suddenly said. "We have arrived."

Booth and Brennan looked out the window at their reception hall, the Jeffersonian Institute.

!!MR. AND MRS. SEELEY BOOTH!!

Brennan and Booth stood outside the door leading to the auditorium. Inside they could hear music and laughter. Booth adjusted his arms to make Kaitlin more comfortable. Suddenly the music stopped and Angela's voice came over the speakers.

"Friends and Family," She said "It is my honor and pleasure to _finally _introduce to you my _amazing _friends, for the first time as…! Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Booth and their daughter Kaitlin!" The large double doors opened and Brennan and Booth walked into the room, greeted by a standing ovation. Booth passed Kaitlin off to Max, who was waiting at the door. He took Brennan's hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

"And now," Angela said, through tears, "Temperance and Seeley will have their first dance as husband and wife."

Brennan locked her arms around Booth's neck and he around her waist. The music started and the room disappeared. All they were aware of was each other.

_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

"We made it." Brennan said.

"I knew we would." Booth leaned down and kissed his wife.

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey_

Brennan felt as though she were dancing on a cloud. She allowed Booth to lead her around the blue lit dance floor. She felt free and safe but most of all she felt complete. She wasn't alone any more.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Booth felt Brennan squeeze him tight as he led her in circles. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. Booth leaned his head down "I love you." he whispered "More than anything in this world."

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

Brennan looked up, tears trickled down her cheeks. God, she cried a lot nowadays. Booth wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I love you too." she said, "More than anything in this world."

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Brennan giggled as Booth twirled her away from him then pulled her back. For the first time since she was a little girl Brennan felt like a princess. Nothing and no one could take this moment away from them.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you _

!!MR. & MRS. SEELEY BOOTH!!

**A/N-** **Ok here ends the wedding! I hope you all enjoyed it! We are nearly at the end. Please review and always be kind!**

**As always a HUGE thanks to Willow for betaing!**

**XOXOX**

**Seraphina**


	40. Just The Beginning

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bones. Kaitlin and Edward are mine. **

**A/N-This is it! We have reached the end! R&R, be kind and enjoy!**

**Chapter 40- Just the Beginning**

Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth stared down at her baby daughter. Kaitlin was finally sleeping soundly in her crib, her tiny chest rising and falling with each gentle breath. Brennan smiled and went to the nursery window. In the horizon the sun was slowly peaking up over the trees. Brennan glanced at her watch 5:35 am. Brennan stifled a yawn. She had been woken up by Kaitlin's crying at 2 am, she hadn't been asleep since. Brennan grabbed the baby monitor off the changing table and went to the kitchen. She poured herself a nice hot cup of herbal tea. She sat at the table and stared at the steam rising from the cup.

Ten minutes later Brennan was awoken by the sound of jingling keys. She shot upright, almost knocking over her tea. She watched as Booth crept into the apartment.

"Bones?" He said when he turned and saw his wife sitting at the kitched table. "What are you doing up?"

"Kaitlin had a rough night."Brennan whispered.

"Is she alright?"Booth asked taking off his jacket and tossing it onto the back of a chair.

"Fine. Just futty."Brennan said, mid yawn.

"Futty?" Booth laughed.

"Fussy. Sorry."Brennan said. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and rested her head on her arm. Booth gently stroked her hair. "Where did you go?" she asked.

"I got called into the office. There was a break in the case and I had to go interrogate the suspect."Booth explained.

"And…?" Brennan said.

"And he cracked. I just got done filing paperwork. Fell asleep on my desk for an hour. Sorry," Booth said. Brennan yawned in response. "Babe, go to bed," Booth said, "I will watch Kaitlin."

"No, you need to sleep too."Brennan said. "Besides, we have Angela and Hodgins engagement party in the park today."

"You need it more. The party isn't until noon. C'mon, sleep for a little bit and I will wake you in a few hours." Booth stood up and lifted his wife off the chair, "Here we go." He carried Brennan to their bed and laid her on her side. He opened her bedside drawer and produced a pair of ear plugs. "Put these in and sleep." Brennan was too tired to argue so she put in the ear plugs. She looked up at Booth who mouthed "I love you."

"I love you too."Brennan mumbled as she drifted off.

********************

Brennan awoke sometime later to the smell of waffles. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She pulled out her earplugs and slipped on her slippers. In the kitchen she could hear Booth singing.

_**I look up to **_

_**Everything you are**_

_**In my eyes you do no wrong...**_

Brennan smiled, remembering the day she had sang that song to him. She poked her head out the bedroom door and watched Booth. He was singing to himself as he slid fresh waffles onto a platter. Beside him Kaitlin sat happily in her bouncy seat. The sight bought tears of joy to her eyes. At that moment Booth turned around.

"Good morning, Baby."He said holding his arms open. Brennan happily went into them. Their lips met and they kissed passionately. Although this act was not new to Brennan, she still swooned. When they parted Brennan looked at Kaitlin. Kaitlin was smiling at her parents.

"Seeley!"Brennan exclaimed "Look, her first smile."

"Oh my God. Look at you!" Booth cooed as Kaitlin continued to smile.

Brennan rested her head on Booth's chest "She's so perfect." she said.

Booth squeezed his wife "Just like her Mama." Brennan broke away and went right to the plate of steaming waffles. Chocolate chip. Her favorite.

"These smell amazing!"Brennan praised.

"Thanks, "Booth said "I thought you might be a little hungry. Just a little something before we go."

Brennan slapped her forehead "The party! I nearly forgot. What time is it?"

"Nine thirty. Don't worry you have time. I gave Kaitlin a bath already."

"You are incredible."Brennan said as Booth placed a plate in front of her. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Booth kissed Brennan's head "You were you. That is all I ever needed." Booth carried Kaitlin over and placed her, carrier and all, on the table. He sat next to Brennan and poured her a cup of tea.

"This is all I ever needed." Brennan said looking around the table. Seeley, her husband. Kaitlin, her daughter. Her family. Her life.

There they sat, the family of three, eating breakfast together. And that was just the beginning.

_**The End**_

*******************

**A/N- And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed reading my story! It has been a long journey but everything turned out alright in the end. I just want you all to know how much I appreciate all of your wonderful and kind reviews! It means the world to me ^_^ See ya'll soon!**

**XOXOXOX**

**Seraphina!**


End file.
